Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles
by Nutpapaye
Summary: La vie n'est pas un conte de fée...Quand deux hommes décident de se battre pour une fille, ne s'impose qu'une seule règle: ne jamais céder. GWHP/GW? FIC TERMINEE
1. GPS : Gros Problèmes Sentimentaux

☼saute toute seule dans sa chambre☼

**YIHAAA** ça y est, ça marcheû ! Enfin !

**Note de l'auteuse : Bonjour tout le monnndeû ! Voici ma première fiction, j'éspère qu'ellevous plaira Je débute alors soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture ! **

_ps: chapitre légerement modifié_

* * *

o°ODeux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

Chapitre un : GPS: Gros Problèmes Sentimentaux

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus rêvassait en mâchonnant une fleur sur les rives du Lac noir de Poudlard. Les rayons dorés du soleil de Septembre jouaient avec délice sur ses cheveux rouges, laissant apercevoir des reflets or. Les quelques garçons qui passaient tournaient la tête vers elle avec intérêt car en effet Ginny Weasley avait beaucoup changé depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Une _gamine_ me direz-vous. Mais au fil de sa scolarité, elle s'était transformée. De petite fille, elle était passée à jeune femme pleine d'assurance. Si vous croisiez son regard bleu saphir, vous y verrez sûrement un éclair de malice. Elle était maintenant grande, élancée, ayant abandonné la silhouette anguleuse d'une jeune collégienne pour des formes douces et plaisantes. Cela s'ajoutant au fait qu'elle était assez populaire, la rousse présentait bien des avantages pour la gente masculine ! Mais alors que la lumière du jour se faisait rare, Ginny soupirait en regardant l'eau devenue orangée sous les rayons de l'astre.

Elle repensait à cette scène qui c'était passée ce matin...

_**- Ginny ! Ginny ! **_

_**L'interpellée tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Ce n'était autre que Dean Thomas, un septième année et ami de son frère qui courait vers elle. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.**_

_**- Bah euh en fait, voila c'est compliqué, balbutia t-il, rougissant à vue d'oeil. Tu sais, l'année dernière je t'avais remarquée pendant que tu sortais avec Michael Corner et... ben en fait c'était pour savoir si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi quoi.. Désolé je suis nul pour ce genre de choses.**_

_** Puis il attendit sa réponse, crispé.**_

_**Ginny était pour le moins surprise. Certes, elle appréciait Dean, mais en tant qu'ami. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet aspect... Elle marmonna à un Dean Thomas déçu qu'elle devait réfléchir et le planta là, prétextant un rendez-vous avec ses amies.**_

La rousse soupira et se remit à écrire dans son journal. Dean Thomas était un de _**ses**_ amis, ils partageaient la même chambre. Pourquoi elle s'était défilée ? La réponse se résumait en un nom. La jeune fille lachâ un soupir exaspéré.

_Il_ ne l'aimerait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de s'accrocher. Pourtant, dès qu'une personne prononçait son nom, ce qui arrivait assez souvent d'ailleurs, elle ressentait des picotements le long de son ventre. _Amoureuse_ ? non..._sûrement_ pas...

Elle restait là, à écrire dans son journal, lorsque soudain, des voix retentirent. Elle posa sa plume et redressa la tête.

-Hey ! Gin '! s'écria une voix de jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platine, tu es là ma chérie ! Je te cherchais.

Malicia Sanders était réputée pour ses conquêtes répétées et pour son charme ravageur. Elle pouvait paraître un peu superficielle et parlait souvent sans réfléchir, mais elle avait un grand cœur. Ginny sourit. Malicia était avec Juliette, une grande brune à l'alllure sportive. Les trois filles étaient inséparables. Enfin...presque. Lorsque la rousse décidait de réfléchir seule, elle réussissait à déjouer la surveillance de ses deux meilleures amies, bien que ces dernières savaient parfaitement où la trouver en cas de besoin. Or, parfaitement soudées pour autant, les trois filles avaient leurs domaines respectifs. Juliette collectionnait les trophées sportifs, Malicia les conquêtes et Ginny était celle qui avait le plus d'amis. Mais il n'empêchait que chacune avait aussi son propre triomphe sur les autres. C'est ainsi que Ginny faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Juliette dessinait magnifiquement bien, et Malicia avait l'œil pour le shopping comme personne. Les trois inséparables se racontaient tout. Enfin...bien que Ginny soit très liée avec elles, elle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'intéresser à _**lui**_. Seul son journal savait.

- Salut les filles, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Malicia ne laissa pas à Juliette le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- T'es encore dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryff' ! On vient de le voir vers l'affiche, et avec le beau capitaine, rajouta t-elle d'une voix gourmande.

Le cœur de Ginny se serra. Pendant qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser négligemment son sac, Malicia se posta devant Juliette et elle et expliqua d'un ton triomphant, rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière :

- Je sors avec lui depuis ce matin !

Juliette prit un air vaguement intéressé et s'assit dans l'herbe. En effet Ginny et elle avaient vite appris à ne pas poser de questions sur les nouvelles proies de leur meilleure amie, sous peine d'une explication interminable de la blonde. La brune fit donc semblant de trouver quelque intérêt à cette annonce.

Mais Ginny, cette fois, n'observa pas cette règle. Elle lâcha son sac et oublia de respirer. Malicia se tourna d'un air inquiet vers elle.

- Ca va ma chérie ? Tu es toute verte !

Tandis que Juliette la regardait les sourcils froncés, Ginny marmonna qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie. Sous le regard pour le moins interloqué de ses meilleures amies, elle se mit à courir. Alors que l'herbe défilait sous ses pieds, une irrépressible envie de vomir la prit au ventre. En chemin, elle croisa Dean Thomas qui lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Ginny l'ignora, elle monta quatre à quatre les escalier de la tour d'astronomie. _Non, non !_

Là-haut, lorsque le vent lui fouetta le visage, elle laissa tomber ses affaires et ferma les yeux. Des larmes amères coulèrent sur son visage. _Pourquoi ? _Elle le savait, elle le savait que ça risquait d'arriver. Simplement, elle avait ésperé qu'il dirait _**non**_, qu'il..._A quoi bon._ Ca ne servait à rien. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse de...

- Harry Potter ?!

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement. Il se tenait là, devant elle et elle avait crié son nom sous la surprise.

- Heu oui, c'est moi, répondit-il, interloqué.

La rousse accrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres et pris avec succès, une allure décontractée. En effet, 6 années de Réagir-Normalement-Lorsqu-Il-Y-A-Harry-à-Proximité, où autrement le plan « RNLYAHAP », avaient porté leurs fruits.

- Excuse-moi, tu m'as fait peur, expliqua t-elle, essayant discrètement d'essuyer les sillons qu'avaient tracés les larmes sur son visage.

- D'accord ce n'est rien, répondit-il, je te cherchais pour les entraînements de Quidditch c'est demain à 10h30, tu as vu l'affiche ? Tu es encore sélectionnée. Juliette m'a dit que je te trouverais là-haut, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Malicia ?

Juliette allait _mourir_. Pour ce qui concernait Malicia, Ginny fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Elle répondit le plus posément possible :

- Je...je crois qu'elle est dans le parc.

Harry opina de la tête.

- Merci.

Il s'avança vers la porte mais il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée et se retourna vers la rouquine en se grattant la tête, afichant un air songeur.

- Au fait, juste avant que j'aille la retrouver, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu penses de la feinte de Pulley combinée avec...

Ginny n'écouta pas un seul mot de sa tirade. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête. Merlin, il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnaient l'air rebelle, il était bronzé par le récent soleil d'été. Sa chemise blanche entrouverte laissait voir son torse musclé par les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch et il portait un jean sur des converses noires. Ses yeux verts et or, derrière ses lunettes brillaient pendant qu'il chantait les louanges de tel ou tel joueur de Quidditch, et ses dents blanches étincelaient aux rayons du soleil couchant. « _Une vision de rêve_ » pensa la rousse tristement. Et elle soupira. Harry remarqua soudain la peine pour lui inexplicable de la jeune fille et s'interrompit dans son discours fastidieux. Il lui lança un regard de travers.

- Ginny ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'un ton absent.

Il y eut un silence. La rouquine regardait en bas, le vent fouettant ses cheveux. Des années à espérer avoir un moment privilégié avec lui et là, elle avait plutôt envie qu'il la laisse seule. Soudain elle sentit_ **sa**_ main sur son épaule.

- Ginny, répéta t-il d'une voix grave, ça va ? Tu es distante, ajouta t-il, peiné.

Elle se retourna brusquement et réalisa que leurs visages se tenaient à 2 cm l'un de l'autre. Il la regarda intensément, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. La rousse ferma les yeux et Harry leva une main tremblante pour replacer une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Il réussit à murmurer :

- Tes yeux sont tellement beaux...

Il ferma les yeux à son tour et s'approcha de la jeune fille, poussé par une force inexplicable.

Plus qu'un 1 cm, un _demi_ cm...Le coeur de Ginny allait exploser...

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon cœur ? retentit une voix.

Ce dernier et Ginny ouvrirent brutalement les yeux et se rendirent compte que Harry avait la main derrière le cou de la rousse.

- Heuuum, elle avait une feuille dans les cheveux, balbutia t-il, incapable de trouver une excuse convaincante.

Ginny regarda qui avait parlé et ne fut pas surprise de trouver Malicia devant elle, qui la dévisageait étrangement. Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tout le monde réussissait à trouver l'endroit où elle était ? Elle avait un GPS dans sa poche ou quoi ?

Mais la blonde s'approcha alors de Harry et lui dit :

- Alors, beau brun, on s'ennuyait de moi ?

Ce dernier répondit d'une voix suave :

- Comment t'oublier très chère...

Ginny eut un rire nerveux et annonça à Malicia qu'elles se retrouveraient dans la salle commune. Celle-ci répondit d'un signe distrait de la main et embrassa Harry à pleine bouche. Notre rousse fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler et descendit les escaliers, dégoûtée.

Elle en avait marre de jouer le rôle de la petite fille désespérée. Elle courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de Dean Thomas, qu'il aille se faire voir, le survivant, la page était tournée...

* * *

** Voili voiloù,** j'éspère que ça vous a plu

En fait c'est plus** un prologue** qu'autre chose **xD**

**Une petite rewiew ? siouplaiiii **

La suite dans **pas longtemps**

**Nutpapaye de votre coeur **


	2. Pannes d'oreiller

**0Oo Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles oO0**

**Note de mwa:** Voila la suite ! Je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres par semaines mais je ne peus pas vous assurer que je m'y tiendrais, **malheureusement**. Je vais rentrer en première et il se peut donc qu'il y ait des periodes de blanc. _Voilaa_.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages, exceptés quelques-uns appartiennent à notre J.K.Rowling nationale mais l'histoire est de moi !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pannes d'oreiller :

_Il posa sa main derrière son coup, effleurant au passage ses cheveux roux... elle ferma les yeux... Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser... Elle murmurait son prénom... Harry, Harry...Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus... Harry, Harry..._

- Harry, Harry ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ????

Le concerné ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa en sursaut, empêtré dans ses draps. Il aperçut une masse floue orange gesticulante. _Hm_. _Bizarre_. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes et, renversant tout sur son passage, les trouva et les mit. _Ah_. La masse floue se révéla être son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, en tenue de Quidditch et son balai à la main, essayant apparemment de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Harry cligna stupidement des yeux et se rappela immédiatement de quoi il avait rêvé :

- IL RESTAIT CA ! s'offusqua t-il, en rapprochant son index de son pouce.

Puis il regarda Ron d'un œil furieux.

- Heu de quoi ? bafouilla ce dernier, abasourdi.

Le survivant se souvint soudainement à qui il avait affaire.

_Oh non_. Une excuse. _**Vite**_.

Il fit travailler ses méninges et balbutia quelque chose comme :

- Je...hem...la...mon...la couverture ! Il restait un centimètre avant que mes pieds dépassent.

_**Lamentable**_. Son meilleur ami le regarda d'un ton compatissant.

- Emerge mon vieux, le match commence dans une demi heure.

_Match_. Ce mot évoqua vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Puis d'un coup le déclic se fit, il se leva d'un bond et fonça sur sa valise.

- Le Match ! Contre Serpentard ! Le Quidditch ! Que... Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Il est quelle heure ? s'angoissa t-il pendant qu'il envoyait valser autour de son lit des dizaines de vêtements, en quête de sa robe rouge et or.

- Il est 10h30. Tu as du être vraiment crevé.

Le roux posa son Brossdur contre le lit à baldaquin et soupira.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? ajouta t-il en se penchant lui aussi sur la grosse malle.

Harry acquiesça et ils se remirent à fouiller fébrilement dans son joyeux bordel. Au bout de 10 minutes de combat acharné, ils réussirent à équiper correctement l'attrapeur et sortirent en trombe de la salle commune, passant devant une Hermione qui fut obligée de courir pour les rattraper.

- C'était quoi le problème ? demanda t-elle sévèrement en se tournant vers Harry alors qu'ils dévalaient un escalier.

Le concerné marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une panne d'oreiller et Hermione soupira en levant les yeux alors qu'ils déboulaient dans la Grande salle. Le Survivant se jeta sur un banc et commença à se servir de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pendant que la brune proférait de terribles menaces apocalyptiques si il continuait ainsi négliger son emploi du temps.

- Oh laisse-le tranquille Hermione, ça arrive à tout le monde, coupa Ron. Enfin aux gens normaux j'entends, ajouta t-il en s'esclaffant et en regardant la jeune fille d'un œil appuyé.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche d'un ton furieux tandis que Harry retenait difficilement un fou rire, difficilement parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine de pancakes. Ron, inquiet de l'expression d'Hermione à son égard, lança à Harry qu'il le retrouverait aux vestiaires, et marcha rapidement en direction du parc. Hermione marmonna un truc comme « Tu vas voir toi. » et dit au survivant qu'elle devait aller se placer dans les tribunes. Puis, la démarche rapide elle aussi, elle sortit de la Grande Salle. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Ron allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il finit son verre de jus de citrouille et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre. 10h50.

_Ah. **Hein**_ 10h50 ??? Plus que dix minutes !

Il se leva précipitamment et fonça vers le terrain de Quidditch. Autour de lui les élèves se rendaient en riant dans les gradins et certains durent s'écarter pour éviter de servir de strike (1) au jeune homme qui glissait en courant sur le chemin encore humide par la rosée du matin.

Alors qu'il courait encore plus vite si c'était possible, il aperçut le bâtiment réservé aux équipes. Une fois à l'interieur, il se rua vers la porte dont le panneau indicateur indiquait "Vestiaire" et rentra en trombe dans la pièce. S'en suivit un concert de hurlements. Le Survivant cligna des yeux et s'aperçu qu'il était rentré dans le _mauvais_ vestiaire, celui des filles. Et là, devant lui, se tenait Ginny Weasley en sous-vêtements. Autour d'elle Rosa Barrow et Mary Carter, les deux autres poursuiveuses de l'équipe Gryffondor, le regardait d'un air profondément choqué. La rousse attrapa une serviette et Rosa éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par Mary et, au grand soulagement de Harry, Ginny.

- L'autre porte Harry, l'autre porte, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

Celui-ci opina de la tête en riant de bon cœur avec les filles et sortit à reculons. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, il se surprit à vouloir revenir. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des garçons.

Alors qu'il se posait sur un banc, son esprit se remit à vagabonder. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, en ce moment il rêvait d'elle dans ses bras, d'elle qui l'embrassait. _Elle._ Mais ça allait faire bientôt deux mois qu'elle sortait avec Dean Thomas. Harry, lui avait largué Malicia au bout de deux semaines. En effet, il n'avait pas pu. Pas après ce qui s'était passé sur la tour d'astronomie, en septembre. A partir de ce moment, il ne cessait de penser à Ginny. C'est d'ailleurs d'elle qu'il avait rêvé ce matin, il avait eu chaud. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son meilleur ami si il lui annonçait qu'il fantasmait sur sa sœur.

C'est dans un état second qu'il poussa la porte du local et qu'il prit son balai dans la remise. Il n'arriva même pas à prononcer un discours à son équipe qui prit son silence distrait pour de la simple fatigue. En rêvassant, il entra dans le stade et ni les applaudissements et cris féroces des supporters rouges et or, ni la main de Drago Malefoy, capitaine des Serpentards, qui tenta de lui briser les phalanges lorsqu'il la serra, rien de tout cela ne parvint à le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Seul le sifflet strident de Mme Bibine parvint à lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Les deux équipes ! Mettez-vous en place !

Harry sentit soudain le vent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il décolla et cela lui donna une nouvelle énergie. Il monta rapidement dans les hauteurs et commença à chercher un point d'observation. Les commentaires étaient faits par un Serdaigle du nom de Bibler, et sa voix claire résonna dans tout le stade alors que le jeu débutait.

- Eeeeeet c'est partit ! clama t-il. Voici le premier match de la saison qui oppose Gryffondor...

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et les trois quarts des gradins se levèrent en hurlant. Même Bibler ne put s'empêcher de pousser une petite acclamation, ramené alors immédiatement à l'ordre par Mc Gonagall.

- Faîtes votre travail Bibler ! Vous devez être impartial ! aboya t-elle en direction de celui-ci, maintenant légerement crispé.

Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de percevoir une nuance de fierté dans le ton qu'avait utilisé la directrice de sa maison.

- Oui, excusez-moi professeur, se reprit le commentateur, confus. Je disais donc qui oppose Gryffondor... à Serpentard !

Cette fois ci, la marée vert et argent, qui avait copieusement sifflé les Gryffondors, se mit à acclamer son équipe en hurlant et tapant des pieds, alors que des quolibets étaient lancés en cascade de la part de ceux qui supportaient les Rouge et Or. Bibler ne risqua aucune réaction car Mc Gonagall le regardait, les yeux plissés. Malgré cela, il reprit son souffle, énonçant le nom des joueurs des deux équipes, avec une vigueur retrouvée.

- Pour les Gryffondors, voici... Potter ! Weasley ! Carter ! Barrow ! Weasley ! Slopper et Kirke !

Nouvelles acclamations.

- Et du côté des Serpentards, Malefoy ! Montague ! Flint ! Calldawader ! Desmond ! Crabbe et Goyle !

Malefoy lança un regard mauvais à Harry qui ne se priva pas de lui rendre avec férocité. Le blond soutint son regard un moment et tourna les yeux vers Ginny, en stationnement un peu en dessous d'eux et qui attendait le départ. Un sourire machiavélique apparut alors sur son visage. Il fit signe aux poursuiveurs de son équipe et lança un coup de tête en direction de la jeune fille. Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête, signe qu'ils avaient compris. Puis le regard de Drago revint sur Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu un instant de cet échange. Une expression horrifiée s'étala sur son visage. _Il allait s'en prendre à Ginny_.

Soudain, Mme Bibine lança les balles en sifflant.

- Que le match **_commence_** !

* * *

**Note de l'auteuse :**

**(1) « strike » Au bowling bien sûr !**

Merci à** Bilouche** qui relit consciencieusement mon travail , autrement dit ma reliseuse adorée **:P**

Et merci aussi à mes** reviewers, revieweuses,** ça fait toujours** plaisir !**

A vos claviers !

**sSs. Nutpapaye .sSs**


	3. Il sait

**Hey ! **

**Coucou !** Me revoili-voilou ! Voici le troisième chapitre **Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à **J.KRowling** adorée sauf quelques-uns, et l'histoire est de moi !

sS§ **Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles** §Ss

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Il sait**

_Il allait s'en prendre à Ginny. _

_- Que le match commence !_

Harry fut soudain pris de cours par des centaines de Poudlariens qui hurlaient. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les balles lâchées par l'arbitre, notamment le Vif d'Or qui disparut aussitôt de sa vue. Le jeu en dessous de lui devînt très rapidement intense. Le Souafle changeait de main avec la vitesse d'une balle de fusil et les poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor de surpassaient. La voix sonore de Bibler retentissait avec force dans le stade aux supporters déchaîné.

- Le jeu commence incroyablement vite ! Carter des lions, récupère le Souafle et fonce déjà vers les buts ! Elle se rapproche... Passe à Weasley qui évite le cognard de Goyle et voila une magnifique attaque en Faucon (1) des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ! rugit le serdaigle.

Harry se retourna et observa les trois filles, le visage tendu par la concentration, effectuer parfaitement l'attaque en question, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une nuance de fierté. Ils avaient répétés des heures durant les feintes et attaques qui leur permettrait, Harry en était sûr, de faire la différence. Celle-ci fut parfaitement exécutée et Bibler eut l'occasion de se trouer les cordes vocales:

- Dix à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor !!! s'égosilla t-il sous les acclamations démentes du stade.

Soudain, le Survivant se rendit compte qu'il était resté parfaitement inactif jusqu'ici. Il se tapa le front de sa main et se mit (enfin !) à chercher le Vif d'Or. Il avait été trop occupé à regarder...Ginny ! Il avait aussi complètement oublié le « problème » du début du match ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui faisait le tour du terrain, allant crier au gardien sa déception pour avoir laisser passer le Souafle. Il eut un sourire narquois mais son visage s'assombrit aussitôt. Pendant qu'il scrutait les gradins de droite, il se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être le blond avait-il voulut se moquer de lui...Alors qu'il examinait cela, son cerveau indiquait « erreur » à cette idée.

« Non » pensa t-il, alors que Gryffondor venait de marquer son deuxième but, grâce à Rosa. Il avait VU ce qui s'était passé, il y avait eu un échange entre le capitaine de Serpentard et ses bouffons, récapitula t-il en son for intérieur. Il était quand même perplexe... Pourquoi Ginny ? Peut-être car c'était son meilleur élément ? Il n'était pas convaincu par cet argument. Malefoy n'en arrivait pas là pour une simple histoire de « Qui est meilleur que qui ».

- Trente zéro en faveur de Gryffondor ! hurla Bibler pour couvrir les cris des trois quarts de la foule des élèves déchaînés.

Il vit au loin, Mary lui adresser un regard rayonnant. Il leva le pouce.

Mais Harry décida de garder un œil attentif sur la rousse pas que cela lui déplaise d'ailleurs... _Non, non, non !_ Il fallait se concentrer sur le match ! Deux minutes plus tard, les serpents marquaient leur premier but, donnant ainsi l'occasion aux supporters verts et argent de se lever en les acclamant. Le survivant vit distinctement Ron, qui levait les bras en signe d'impuissance. Il haussa les épaules et jeta sa main derrière son dos, signe que ce n'était pas grave.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gryffondor s'était surpassé, ils menaient par cent quarante à trente. Mais toujours pas trace du Vif d'Or, ni d'une manœuvre des serpents pour s'attaquer à Ginny. Harry cessa de surveiller la rousse et s'intéressa de plus près à son but premier : Trouver cette satané balle dorée.

Au loin, Malefoy vit le Survivant se détourner de la rousse et eut un sourire triomphant._ Maintenant_.

Harry chercha du côté des gradins gauches tandis que Bibler reprenait :

- Et Calldawader des serpentards reprend le Souafle ! Il fonce vers les but et il...Oh ! magnifique cognard envoyé par Slopper des Gryffondors !

Acclamations du stade.

- Et c'est Weasley qui reprend le Souafle, attendez, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry tourna si brusquement la tête qu'il faillit perdre son équilibre. Ginny, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui et le Souafle sous les bras filait vers les buts adverses sans s'apercevoir que les trois poursuiveurs et les deux batteurs adverses fonçaient sur elle, se refermant tel un piège.

- GINNY ! hurla t-il, _Oh non._ ATTENTION ! GINNY !

Mais la rousse ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua sa lancée vers les anneaux. Tout d'un coup, elle vit Malefoy sur sa droite légèrement au dessus.

- Tout va bien on dirait, Weasley, hein ? lâcha t-il. Et il éclata de rire.

Ginny se retourna, inquiète et vit ce qui se tramait derrière elle. Elle prit conscience du danger et remonta subitement en chandelle pour essayer de semer l'équipe vert et argent qui la suivait, un air sarcastique sur le visage. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle continuait de monter toujours plus haut alors que le commentateur reprenait :

- Superbe feinte de Porskoff ! (2)

Mais ce n'était pas une feinte de Porskoff. La foule grondait, ce genre de grondement produit par des centaines de bouches chuchotantes. Ron, blanc comme neige se tourna vers l'arbitre, attendant qui sait ? Un coup de sifflet, un moyen de sauver sa soeur.

Mais l'arbitre, en l'occurence Mme Bibine ne voyait rien d'illégal et ne put porter l'instrumet argent autour de son cou à ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, la rousse montait toujours plus haut et résolut à s'arrêter, pour évaluer la situation, pour _comprendre_ ce qui lui arrivait. Grave erreur. Les poursuiveurs de Serpentard la cernèrent aussitôt, empêchant toute échappatoire.

Ginny, une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage vit les deux batteurs lever leurs battes et envoyer simultanément les deux cognards en sa direction. Paniquée, elle lâcha le Souafle et chercha désespérément une sortie de secours. Mais les poursuiveurs étaient placés autour d'elle de telle manière qu'il était impossible de s'échapper. Les spectateurs ne comprenaient pas, l'arbitre non plus.

Harry lui, ne comprenait que trop bien. Certaines filles du stade poussèrent un hurlement.

Tout d'un coup il aperçut le Vif d'Or, à quelques mètres devant lui. Derrière, Malefoy, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il écarta les bras et lança, le même sourire mauvais sur le visage :

- Alors Potter ! Choisis ! Gagner le match ou aller à la rescousse de cette idiote ? Bien que je ne voie pas tellement quoi faire pour elle d'ailleurs.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore. L'estomac de Harry se contracta. Il _savait. _Les cognards se rapprochaient. Ginny ou le Vif d'Or ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Délaissant la balle dorée, il fonça de toute la puissance de son balai en direction de la terrible scène, quelques mètres plus loin.

_Plus vite._

Sans réfléchir il arracha littéralement une batte des mains à son batteur Kirke, et déboula à une vitesse folle, au centre du cercle où se tenait Ginny.

- Harry qu'est-ce que.., commença t-elle, horrifiée.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le survivant leva sa batte et frappa le premier cognard qui partit en vrille. Son jumeau arrivait exactement en même temps, de l'autre côté. Il arrivait _vite_. Harry se retourna. _Très_ vite. Il vit la rousse, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, incapable de bouger. _Trop_ vite.

Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Le cognard lancé à une vitesse folle se ruait vers Ginny quand soudain, elle vit distinctement Harry, les bras écartés, se placer devant elle.

La douleur. Les Hurlements de la foule. Un exclamation triomphante. Et puis distinctement un coup de sifflet.

Puis...plus rien.

**

* * *

**

**Note de MOAAA :**

_Attaque en faucon_ : trois poursuiveurs attaquent côte à côte.

_Feinte de Porskoff_ : il s'agit de faire semblant de monter en chandelle avec le Souafle en entraînant un poursuiveur adverse puis de laisser tomber le Souafle à un équipier.

**Mwaharfharfharf** je m'entraîne **au sadisme !**

Ce chapitre, mine de rien, m'a pris **beaucoup de temps,** j'ai été** motivée par les reviews ! Donc,** continuez de me motiver **! lol**

Merci à **Bilouche **ma chtite reliseuse, qui donne de son temps pour moi !

Et aussi à ceux qui cliquent sur le petit truc bleu en bas, ça s'appelle « **Go** » je crois. : P

**Ze Nutpapaye** (en fait y'en à qu'une : D)


	4. Cette fille

**Note de l'auteuse : Hellow** tout le monde Ceci is **ze nouveau chapitre** de my histoire **! Allez bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Cette fille...**

_« Marine regarda Victor servir son cappuccino, ses yeux chocolats cherchant le regard bleuté du garçon. Lorsqu'il ajouta le sucre, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'admiration, regardant les muscles saillir sous l'effort. » _

_CLAC !_

- Mais c'est complètement IDIOT !

Ginny envoya rageusement valser à l'autre bout de la pièce « L'amour sans caféine ». Le livre, avec un bruit mat, alla s'écraser sur une pile de vêtements.

Malicia regarda la rousse, indignée.

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! Si tu n'aimes pas, alors le lis pas !

Ginny soupira et prit un air plus calme. Elle ne voulait pas chercher les embrouilles.

- Je suis désolée, simplement, tu n'aurais pas autre chose que des romans d'amour suprêmement niais ?

La blonde pinça les lèvres et prit un air vexé. Puis, elle commença à sortir des dizaines d'ouvrages du placard, au fond de leur dortoir. Elle finit par se redresser, pensive, avec un livre couvert de poussière dans la main.

- Tu crois que « Origamis, tout pour réussir » te conviendrais ?

La rouquine lança une exclamation de dédain tandis que Juliette, entrait dans le dortoir dont le sol était à présent recouvert de livres.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda la brune, interloquée.

- Oh rien, Ginny voudrait trouver un livre, expliqua Malicia, les lèvres pincées. Cependant, rien ne lui convient !

La concernée se retourna brutalement vers la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as des goûts de...

- STOP les filles ! cria Juliette, à temps.

Elle ramassa « Le beau blond de Terminale » et reprit :

- Malicia je vais t'aider à ranger ça. Tu nous aides Gin' ?

- D'accord, maugréa cette dernière, lançant de temps en temps des regards furieux à Malicia, qui ne se gênait pas pour le lui rendre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes où Ginny glissa à plusieurs reprises sur « Passe-moi le sel chérie », elles réussirent à redonner à la pièce une apparence convenable. Elles se laissèrent tomber toutes les trois, hors d'haleine, sur leurs lits respectifs tandis que la rouquine tourna la tête vers ses meilleures amies et lâcha, en soupirant :

- Je suis vraiment désolée les filles d'être comme ça, je suis à cran en ce moment.

- Rien d'étonnant, tu as failli te prendre deux cognards en pleine figure, souligna Juliette, d'un ton qu'elle voulait joyeux.

Elle se tourna vers la blonde, qui fixait le plafond, manifestement au bord des larmes.

- Moi aussi, finit par dire cette dernière, fixant toujours le plafond. Je suis sur les nerfs, je veux dire. Ca fait un petit moment que ça dure. Je suis désolée.

Puis elle se retourna, faisant ainsi dos aux deux filles qui la regardaient, soucieuses. Juliette se retourna vers Ginny et indiqua la porte du doigt. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd, la rousse ferma les yeux et roula sur le côté de son matelas. Oui elles étaient toutes les deux à cran. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elles l'étaient pour la même raison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Aïe_. _Ma tête._

Harry Potter, Grand balafré de l'humanité, gisait sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa en se tenant le front. Il cligna des yeux et essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Pendant qu'il levait une main tremblante vers sa poitrine, couverte de bandages, Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école entra soudainement dans la pièce sombre et tira les rideaux, inondant ainsi l'infirmerie de lumière.

- Ah, enfin vous êtes réveillé Potter. Justement vous avez de la visite, annonça t-elle d'un ton sec.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de connecter que ses deux meilleurs amis rentrèrent d'un pas vif dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Ron se jeta sur lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Alors vieux, toujours la tête sur les épaules ? ironisa t-il.

Hermione fit un drôle de son qui ressemblait à « Tss-tss » et sourit au survivant.

- Heureuse de te revoir parmis nous, Harry. Rien de cassé ?

Le concerné se tâta péniblement les côtes et grimaça.

- Je crois que si, les côtes. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique, dénué d'humour, puis, les sourcils froncés, il se redressa sur son lit et demanda, soucieux :

- Et...le match ? _Qui_ a gagné ?

Hermione soupira et Ron lança d'une voix hésitante :

- Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or juste après que tu aies reçu le Cognard. Logiquement ce sont les serpents qui gagnent, mais Mme Bibine est en train d'en discuter avec les professeurs, ils disent qu'on le re-jouera peut-être ! finit-il, une lueur d'espoir ses yeux.

- Personnellement je trouve cela scandaleux ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix forte. Les Serpentards s'en sont pris à ta sœur sans aucune raison apparente. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas eu de sanction.

- Tu verras, c'est encore une manigance de Rogue, siffla Harry d'un ton amer.

- "Quoi ? Mais non. C'est cette idiote qui est sado-mazo, elle s'est trouvée sur le chemin des cognards, enfin, vous n'allez pas croire ça, Mme Bibine." parodia Ron, immitant avec perfection la voix doucereuse du Maître des Potions.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête d'un air convaincu, réprimant un éclat de rire. Soudain, après avoir trouvé 101 manières de "faire crever ces charognes", selon Ron, Hermione regarda sa montre.

- Oh mince ! J'ai mon cours d'Arithmancie qui commence dans dix minutes ! Je vous retrouverais à la salle commune ok ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, sous le regard amusé de ses meilleurs amis, elle sortit en trombe de la pièce. Le roux eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Harry.

- Même si tu étais sur ton lit de mort, elle ne louperait pas un seul de ses cours, ironisa t-il.

- Eh oui, reprit le survivant, dramatiquement. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Hermione hein ?

- Euh oui, s...sans doutes.

Pour une raison inconnue les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues rouges vif. Harry eut un petit sourire en coin. Mais enfin, quand est-ce qu'ils se décideraient tout les deux ? Il se leva, rassembla ses affaires, et, après une bataille féroce avec Mme Pomfresh, cette dernière consentit à les laisser remonter dans leur Salle commune.

Cependant, alors qu'ils montaient un escalier, Harry retrouva vite son expression soucieuse. Pendant le match, il lui avait semblé que Malefoy avait une raison précise de s'en prendre à Ginny. La réponse lui trottait dans la tête mais il refusait de la prendre en considération. _Moi_ ? Amoureux de Ginny ? _Allons bon_...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Juliette Hudgens était assise sur un banc de la Grande Salle, le front plissé. Elle était soucieuse et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais situation présente oblige : ses deux meilleures amies étaient au bord de la dépression et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Oh bien sûr, Ginny devait être choquée après ce qui s'était passé au match, mais il y avait _autre chose, _elle en était sûre En revanche, pour ce qui concernait Malicia, la brune n'en avait aucune idée. Voyons, il _doit_ y avoir une raison ! Sois logique Juliette. Elle avait si _mal à la tête _!

La mauvaise humeur de la blonde remontait à il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines. Qu'avait-elle fait il y a deux semaines ? Juliette fronça les sourcils. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à son ex, acheté une nouvelle robe, des nouvelles chaussures, commandé le nouveau Sorcière hebdo, commencé un nouveau régime, s'était fait larguée par Harry Potter, avait..._Une minute_. Harry Potter l'avait larguée. C'était peut-être_** ça**_ ?!

Elle se leva précipitamment et remonta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la salle des Gryffondors. Malicia Sanders avait quelque chose à lui expliquer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une rousse passablement énervée arpentait les couloirs de l'école. Non mais quelle idiote, cette Malicia ! Si elle ne voulait pas parler de son problème et bien tant pis ! Remarque...elle non plus ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas dit que Dean Thomas n'était qu'un pigeon. Oui, _pigeon_, autant employer ce mot là. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle se sentait mal d'avoir envoyé l'homme de sa vie à l'infirmerie, ça non. Pff, _l'homme de sa vie_. Lamentable. D'accord, il avait laissé tomber Malicia, mais cette dernière était connue justement pour ses histoires d'un jour. Elle fut arrêtée net dans ses réflexions par deux prénoms susurrés.

- Oh Marine... ma chérie, comenca une voix grave, genre Brad Pitt.

- Victor ! Hihi quelle bonne surprise mon amour, pouffa une voix plutôt fluette, aux intonations aigues.

Ginny tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et regarda, dégoûtée, un couple qui manifestement en était à la phase « bave ». Marine et Victor ? Ironie du sort ? Elle eut un sourire sarcastique et sortit « L'amour sans caféine » (1) de son sac pour lancer d'une voix sonore :

- Marine ? Victor ? Jetez un coup d'œil à ceci, ça vous intéressera je crois.

Elle jeta l'ouvrage au couple qui avait cessé de s'embrasser et éclata d'un rire sonore et désagréable avant de partir en courant, sous les regards ahuris des deux jeunes gens. Mais une fois qu'elle eut disparue de leur vue, elle éclata en sanglots. Tant de bonheur la rendait malade. Pourquoi _eux_, avaient-il le droit de s'aimer ? Pourquoi _elle_ était-elle obligée d'attendre éternellement un amour qui ne viendrait jamais ? Elle posa son sac sur le sol et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se surprit à se comparer aux personnages des romans de Malicia, tous dans la m jusqu'au cou, eux aussi. Mais pour eux, ça finissait toujours bien...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy était négligemment allongé sur un des canapés de la Salle commune des Serpentards, un sourire narquois flottant sur son visage pâle. Il se leva puis se passa la main dans les cheveux, le même sourire accroché sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi. Il avait trouvé le point faible de Potter.

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte de la salle et prit la direction, une fois dehors, de la Grande Salle. Il pouvait peut-être encore manger quelque chose...Lorsqu'il arriva dans le Hall, un groupe de filles de deuxième année le regarda en gloussant. Il afficha son sourire Colgate et prit l'allure du jeune homme sûr de lui. _Trop_ facile. Toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard potables étaient à ses pieds.

Il s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés. Toutes ? Pas sûr. Il y avait..._cette fille_, de Gryffondor, très belle, selon lui. Malheureusement, sa famille était traîtresse à son sang. Il eut une exclamation de dédain, cependant nuancée de regret. C'est dommage, elle est si parfaite. _Ah_. Mais...elle plaît à _Potter, _mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire, c'est tellement_ pathétique._ Alors, un sourire malicieux s'étira sur sa bouche fine. Il allait l'avoir. Juste pour défier son pire ennemi, pour lui faire _mal_. Il entra d'un pas assuré dans la Grande Salle. Oui, c'est ça. Allons chasser _Ginny Weasley... _

_

* * *

_

_(1)_ Regardez au début, c'est le titre du livre que lisait Ginny !

**Et voila, un nouveau chapitre pour vous, chers lecteurs assoifés P**

**Spécial Big up à Marine, ma seconde préférée, lol. ne vous inquitez pas, chers lecteurs, Marine est dans la vraie vie tout sauf uen gourde à la voix fluette. XD**

**Big up aussi à mes chéries Bmw et Bilouche pour "Origamis, tout pour réussir" mdr.**

**Et le traditionnel merci a mes fidèles revieweuses : Potter corp, Torllusque, Lorr, Raphou, Sarah, Lylae, Black Lagoon et les autres **

**oO Ze Unik Nutpapaye Oo**


	5. Confidences arrosées

**Note de l'auteuse :** Eeeet c'est reparti ! Je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard mais je suis rentrée en première alors plein de choses à organiser

Mais je ne vous ais pas oubliés ! Alors plus qu'une chose à dire : **bonne lecture !**

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Confidences arrosées :**

Toc toc.

_Laissez-moi __**tranquille**_

Toc toc.

_Je veux mourir en paix, vu ?_

TOC TOC

- ...

BAM BAM.

- QUOI ?

- Malicia, c'est Juliette. Ouvre s'il te plaît.

Je levai une main tremblante pour remettre une mèche blonde derrière mon oreille, sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Vu le ton sérieux qu'elle a utilisé, Juliette veut me parler. HORS DE QUESTION. Laissez-moi ruminer toute seule ! Je marmonnai quelque chose d'indistinct et replongai dans mon oreiller.

- Malicia, ouvre ! Il faut qu'on parle, s'impatienta ma soi-disant meilleure amie.

La clé est là, sur la table de chevet. Et si j'ouvrais ? Cette idée s'évapora avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'analyser. Non. Personne ne peut comprendre ça, personne. Laissez-moi _tranquille_.

Par miracle, je réussis à articuler quelques mots :

- Dégage Juliette, pas envie de parler, de toute façon tu ne comprends pas.

Et _Bam_. Dans les dents. Je levai la tête tendant une oreille. Peut-être était-elle partie ? Alors, la réponse claqua comme un coup de fouet.

- Tu sais, même Harry Potter ne vaut pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.

_Ouch._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BOUM

- Mais Aïe-euh !

- Oh non, je suis désolée, oh non...excuse-moi.

Ginny se massa douloureusement la tête tandis que la fille qui venait de lui rentrer dedans se confondait en excuses.

- Je suis navrée vraiment...

- C'est bon, pas la peine de me faire de la lèche non plus, répliqua la rousse d'un ton agacé.

La fille s'arrêta immédiatement, l'air choqué. Elle ramassa précipitamment ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées lors de la collision et cligna des yeux. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtais à partir, Ginny fut envahie par le remord d'avoir été si dure et lança, manifestement à temps :

- Eh ! Je suis désolée. Je...fais tout de travers en ce moment.

Puis, à son propre étonnement, elle fondit en larme pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes. La fille revint sur ses pas et l'expression de son visage s'adoucit.

- C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- N...non, moi c...c'est P...pire, sanglota la rousse, se jetant dans les bras de la fille, envoyant balader mentalement sa conscience qui hurlait au crime.

_« Et Maintenant tu trempe le pull d'une parfaite inconnue ! Mais ma vieille, où est passée ta dignité ? »_

- Mrde à la dignité, j'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus, j'en ai _assez_, bredouilla la rousse à son mental, en continuant de doucher son support.

Le support en question tapota maladroitement le dos de Ginny et la redressa.

- Tu sais, quoi, toi, t'as besoin de décompresser. Au fait, je m'appelle Emma, je suis à Poufsouffle. Tu veux qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille pour discuter ?

Ginny n'était plus en état de répondre quoi que ce soit et continuait de sangloter lamentablement sur la Poufsouffle. Alors Emma la traîna dans une salle vide et l'assis sur un banc. Elle soupira et regarda sa protégée, elle regarda aussi sa montre, un peu plus stressée cette fois. 15h12. Elle avait loupé son cours de couture...Mais lorsqu 'elle se retourna vers la rousse, celle-ci s'était levée et essuyait son visage d'un geste de la main. Elle inspira profondément et dit d'une voix calme :

- Désolée, Emma, je suis Ginny, je ne vais vraiment pas bien en ce moment, tu sais. Bon, il faut que je retourne dans notre salle commune.

Et elle s'élança d'un paf vif vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, Emma se leva précipitamment et dit d'une voix rauque :

- Alors là, chapeau. Il y a deux secondes, tu faisais une dépression et maintenant, on a l'impression que rien ne s'est passé. Comment faits-tu ?

- Question de magnétisme animal, répondit sombrement la rousse, en se recoiffant.

Elle hésita puis se retourna vers la jeune fille et ajouta, les sourcils froncés :

- Tu sais, ça fait six ans que je m'entraîne à ça, j'ai un peu d'entraînement.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? demanda Emma, une intonation curieuse dans la voix.

Ginny, surprise, considéra un moment la question, regarda sa montre, "_et voila j'ai loupé mon cours"_, et lança un coup d'œil vers son interlocutrice, qui attendait, déterminée, les bras croisés.

- Je..., commença t-elle.

- Tu peux me faire confiance assura Emma. Crois-moi, tu as besoin de parler.

La rousse fut déroutée une seconde par cette réponse franche, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de sa montre, puis prit une chaise et inspira longuement, tandis que Emma s'asseyait à son tour.

- Tu connais Harry Potter, je suppose...souffla Ginny à sa nouvelle confidente.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elles connaissaient tout sur l'une et l'autre. Emma écoutait les malheurs amoureux de la rousse et cette dernière acceptait ses questions. Alors le temps passa, elles parlèrent de tout, de rien, elles apprirent à se connaître. Elles ne furent interrompues que lorsque Rusard, le concierge, déboula en hurlant dans la salle de classe, leur faisant comprendre qu'elles avaient intérêt à déguerpir vite fait dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Quand elles eurent mis une distance raisonnable entre elles et le pion, elles éclatèrent de rire et Emma replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille en disant :

- Ginny, c'est vraiment génial que je te connaisse maintenant. Tu es une fille super, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Ca s'arrangera, j'en suis sûre.

Et sans prévenir, elle serra la rousse dans ses bras. Alors, Ginny, d'abord surprise sur le coup, ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, un sourire illumina son visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malicia Sanders s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et tourna frénétiquement la clef dans la serrure. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, le visage triomphant de Juliette apparaissant dans l'embrasure. La blonde avait toujours la bouche ouverte et balbutia, les yeux écarquillés :

- Que...Comment...Tu...Il...Je...

Pas la peine de te fatiguer ma grande, j'étais presque sûre que c'était ça, coupa Juliette en lui forçant le passage, se dirigeant vers le baldaquin.

Une fois assise sur le matelas, elle se retourna vers Malicia, pétrifiée sur le seuil.

- Mais, il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi il te fait déprimer à ce point.

La blonde, soupira, un long soupir, et vint s'asseoir près de son amie.

- Bon, puisqu'il le faut, j'imagine que tu ne bougeras pas d'ici sans avoir quelques explications ?

Juliette eut un grand sourire moqueur et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Malicia soupira une nouvelle fois et avala sa salive.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna t-elle. Ok. Juliette.

Elle ferma les yeux et comme ce qu'elle allait dire exigeait un effort surhumain, elle inspira profondément.

- Je suis amoureuse de Harry Potter.

La brune manqua d'éclater de rire, tant la situation était absurde. Malicia Sanders amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Mais en voyant le regard désespéré de son amie, son visage pris une expression stupide :

- Je..._QUOI_ ?

- Tu as bien entendu, Juliette, je suis amoureuse de lui. Quand il m'a larguée, d'abord personne ne m'avait fait ce coup là, et ensuite j'ai réalisé que je tenais à lui. Mais n'en parle à personne, si tu veux à Gin', mais à personne d'autre.

Elle pris un oreiller et le serra entre ses genoux et son menton, les yeux humides. Juliette la regardait, encore sous le choc. Elle hésitait à parler à Ginny de ça, quelque chose lui disait que c'était la dernière chose à faire. Malicia la regarda et comprit le sujet de ses inquiétudes.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler à Ginny ? demanda t-elle, intriguée.

Juliette se gratta la tête. Elle avait, comment dire...une intuition. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ginny et le Survivant. La blonde, en voyant l'ait indécis de sa meilleure amie, se leva et profondément agacée, lança d'un ton exaspéré :

- Très bien, je te signale que je tiens à Ginny, _moi_. Pas de secrets entre nous, j'irais lui dire.

Et elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, s'essuyant les yeux au passage, tandis que Juliette lançait une exclamation sarcastique :

- Génial ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Punaise, j'en ai marre de vos situations, débrouillez-vous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Salle commune des Gryffondors-

- Oulalala, Hermione tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ? C'est quoi les différences entre la Pierre de lune et la Desadrope ?

- Ronald Weasley, tu n'avais qu'à écouter. Je ne suis pas la roue de secours. Demande à Harry !

Le roux s'esclaffa tandis que la jeune fille pinça les lèvres, en trempant sa plume dans de l'encre :

- Bien sûr, les potions sont la matière préférée de Harry ! Tous le monde le sait ! Nan mais franchement, tu crois qu'il en saura plus que moi ? Allez Hermy, S'il-te-plaîîîîît !

Cette dernière soupira et regarda Ron d'un air impérieux. Elle resta un moment silencieuse et s'avoua vaincue devant le regard implorant du garçon.

- D'accord, mais c'est la _dernière_ fois.

- Oui, tu dis ça à chaque fois, se moqua le garçon assez bas pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Il lui arracha littéralement sa copie des mains pendant que Harry, qui avait observé la scène, eut un sourire en coin. Ils avaient de la _chance_, de ne pas avoir de soucis amoureux. Il était perdu dans se pensées quand Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, déboulèrent dans la salle par le portrait en criant :

- Eh ! Les Gryffondors, il y a un bal pour le réveillon !

Lavande brandit un papier dans sa main droite tandis que les filles lançaient des exclamations de ravissement. Les garçons, eux, prirent un air soucieux.

- Ca va être encore tout le bordel pour se trouver une cavalière, glissa Seamus Finnigean, à l'oreille de Harry, l'air sombre.

Parvati lut la missive à haute voix, devant une salle commune pleine à craquer.

- "Chers élèves, le directeur a décidé cette année d'organiser un Grand Bal pour le réveillon. Il se déroulera le 31 décembre au soir, dans la grande salle. Tenue libre. Merci de votre compréhension. Professeur M.Mc Gonagall".

- Vous avez entendu, les filles, tenue libre ! s'exclama Lavande, d'un ton comblé.

Ces dernières, maintenant surexcitées par la nouvelle, se regroupaient en discutant de choses très primordiales comme la tenue qu'elles allaient porter, ou le nombre de produits de beauté à acheter, et bien sûr...des garçons.

Ron poussa un grognement peut engageant et se tourna vers son meilleur ami en mimant les mots « On est morts ». Harry acquiesça, la bouche sèche. Génial, manquait plus que ça. L'unique question qui flottait dans sa tête était celle-ci : _Qui_ allait-il inviter ?

Au même moment, Malicia entra dans la pièce, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un. Elle aperçut le Survivant et détourna les yeux rapidement, en rougissant. « Tiens, v'la ot'chose » pensa t-il. Il se leva en s'étirant et fit signe à Ron, d'un air conspirateur de le retrouver dans les dortoirs. Ils avaient une stratégie « Trouver-des-cavalières » à mettre au point.

Une fois seuls, loin du bruit, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Harry et Ron commença d'un ton pensif.

- Alors, tu pense inviter qui toi ?

« _Ta sœur_ »

- Mais chut toi ! ordonna Harry à sa conscience.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. En voyant l'expression ahurie de son meilleur ami, il s'empressa d'embrayer.

- Aucune idée. Et toi ?

Le roux leva les yeux, manifestement embarrassé avant de lâcher :

- Tu sais, Hermione va être toute seule, alors j'avais pensé...tu sais, enfin...tu vois quoi ! s'énerva t-il devant le sourire goguenard de son ami qui répétait en boucle « C'est pas trop tôt »

Ils passèrent une demi-heure à essayer de trouver des idées de tenue de soirée, mais leurs goût en la matière étaient tout simplement pitoyables alors ils se résolurent à demander de l'aide à Hermione.

Ron lança un dernier regard furieux à Harry après que celui-ci lui s'était moqué de lui en l'imaginant en robe, et soupira en s'imaginant la masse de devoir qui l'attendait.

- Je dois vraiment avancer mon devoir de potion...sinon Hermione va me tuer. Tu devrais penser à te trouver une cavalière, tu as le choix ! rigola t-il. A toutes Harry.

Puis il se leva et sortit du dortoir.

Le Survivant regarda un moment la porte close, ne sachant pas bien quoi faire, son cerveau était en état Veuilliez-laisser-un-message-nous-vous-rappelerons. Il ne voulait pas retourner en bas, il serait assailli de garçons désespérés et de filles surexcitées. _Nan merci_. Pourtant il voulait bouger, ne pas rester inactif. Il songea un moment à se balader dans les couloirs, mais comment faire pour passer devant une salle bondée, sans se faire accoster ?

La réponse vînt d'elle-même. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il se leva brusquement et fouilla dans sa malle. Où était-_elle_ ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Encore elle : **Opla, alooors ? Mais que va t-il arriver ? (super original comme question mais pas trouvé mieux mdr) 

Je vous rassure, le meilleur est à venir, je l'ai déja écrit, et ma chtite Marine et ma chtite Bilouche le connaissent en partie hin hin.

pitite review siouplait !

**Big up cette fois à Ma blondasse adorée xD (personnage de Emma)**

**Merci à ma reliseuse Bilouche ! applaudissements souplait.**

**Et bien sûr, mes fidèles qui cliquent sur le truc "Go" en bas : Potter Corp, Torllusque, Lorr, Raphou, Sarah, Lylae, Black Lagoon et les autres ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, et je vous promet encore plein d'aventures encore plus chocolatées !**

**sSs. Chocapic-Nutpapaye .sSs**


	6. Attraction  Attention !

**Word of Ze auteuse: **Bon alors je me suis vraiment surpassée pour ce chapitre, très important pour la suite de l'histoire, vous allez voir **_niek niek_**. Je voulais m'excuser de mon retard, mais mine de rien, la rédaction m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. : **P **Je pense que ma chère marine va sauter de joie quand elle va voir ça, parce que ça fait **UNE SEMAINE** qu'elle me harcèle pour que je mette la suite **mdr.** Alors la voila ! je trouve que ce chapitre est le meilleur à ce jour, à vous de voir ce que vous en pensez.

**Sow, Dégustez !**

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6: Attraction... Attention !**

Une fois dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Harry enleva la cape, en soupirant de satisfaction. Il avait réussi. Loin des questions pressantes, loin des regards mielleux, il pouvait enfin se poser et réfléchir. Il s'assit sur un banc en bois, et mis sa tête entre ses mains, pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur. Son visage reprenait peu à peu une couleur normale lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il releva la tête, alerte. Alors, à l'angle du couloir, apparut Malicia, apparemment contrariée. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais aucun des deux ne détournèrent les yeux.

- Salut, dirent-ils en même temps.

La blonde ferma ses yeux bleu clair.

- Tu...Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu es là ? hasarda t-elle.

Je peux te poser la même question, répliqua Harry.

- Je cherche...Oh peu importe.

Elle hésita un instant et s'assit à côté du brun. Il y eut un silence. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire dans un moment pareil. Alors en même temps, ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et dirent d'une même voix :

- Tu sais, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, enfin notre relation.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Au moins on est d'accord, plaisanta t-il.

Même le visage de Malicia se détendit. Elle sourit. Mais peu à peu, un nouveau silence s'installa. Le survivant regarda ses mains, pensivement. Pourquoi restait-il là ? Il risqua un regard vers la blonde, qui elle aussi, ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle restait là, sur ce banc à ne rien faire. Il pensa à Ginny. _Encore_. Elle avait un petit ami. Elle irait au bal avec lui. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir l'inviter ? Elle dirait sûrement non. Il se tourna encore une fois vers Malicia. Trouver une cavalière, disait Ron ? _Mwaaii.._. Non ! Enfin, _peut-être_. Puis il se décida, serrant les dents, à moitié horrifié par ce qu'il allait faire.

- Euh, Malicia ça va te paraître bizarre que je te demande ça, après ce qu'on a partagé et tout mais euh, tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?

Il put voir le regard pour le moins surpris de cette dernière et lorsqu'elle balbutia la réponse, il ne sut s'il était réellement soulagé où inquiet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, une rousse plutôt de bonne humeur marchait allègrement vers la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un raccourci, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un Dean Thomas plutôt mécontent.

- Où étais-tu, enfin ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Est-ce que ça te regarde ? rétorqua Ginny. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais me suivre à la trace, comme ça, tout le temps ! Franchement, c'est soûlant, Dean.

- Elle lui passa sous le nez, bien déterminée à ne pas lui accorder un regard. Pourtant, le garçon, l'attrapa par le bras, assez brusquement.

- Je suis ton _copain_, je te signale. Je te cherchais parce qu'il y a eut une annonce dans la salle commune. Lavande et Parvati nous ont dit qu'il y allait avoir un bal pour le réveillon. Tu viendras avec moi bien sûr. Et il faut qu'on tr...

_- Non_.

- Euh, je te demande pardon ? l'interrogea t-il, interloqué.

- Non, Dean, je n'irais pas avec toi à cette fête, répéta Ginny d'un ton calme, presque froid.

En effet, elle en avait marre de jouer double jeu, ça n'était pas juste pour Dean, elle ne l'aimait pas. De plus, en ce moment il était _si_ énervant, elle n'en pouvait plus, Elle en avait _assez_ d'être celle qu'il prenait pour une potiche, comme si le fait d'avoir une copine était tout simplement « _in_ ». Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça_Maintenant_.

- Elle se décida à le regarder dans les yeux, tandis que le Gryffondor la fixais d'un air menaçant.

- Je-peus-savoir-pourquoi ? s'étouffa t-il, en prenant soin de parler très lentement.

- Parce que je ne veux plus être avec toi, tu le comprends ça ? lâcha Ginny, son regard planté dans le sien.

Dean serra les dents. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il tira Ginny à lui en grondant :

- Et si je refuse ?

La rousse éclata d'un rire sardonique.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir toujours ce que tu veux, dean. Depuis un certain temps, tu me considère comme de la me...

- Faux ! s'emporta t-il. C'est TOI qui ne fais aucun effort, tu _dois_ être avec moi ! C'est comme je _veux_ ! Un point c'est tout !

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- On a plus rien à se dire, Dean, RIEN, siffla t-elle en dégageant son bras d'un coup sec. Dégage maintenant, ne t'approche plus de moi.

- CA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA ! TU ME LE PAIERAS ! hurla ce dernier, les traits de son visage déformés par la fureur.

Alors, Ginny se mit à courir, pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le garçon. Elle courut tellement vite, qu'a l'angle d'un couloir, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un.

SBAM.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy marchait seul, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, passablement agacé. Quelle idiote cette Pansy Parkinson. Être son cavalier à la fête ? Non mais. Plutôt sortir avec un poulpe géant. Et puis, il avait d'autres projets en tête...pour séduire Ginny Weasley et être son cavalier, il croyait à sa chance. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres fines. Non, sa chance insolente ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, il était sûr qu'elle l'aiderait encore une fois à obtenir ce qu'il désire.

Il errait ainsi au deuxième étage quand il entendit des cris. Poussé par la curiosité, il se posta à l'angle d'un couloir pour écouter apparemment deux personnes qui se disputaient assez violemment.

- ...ME LE PAIERAS ! ... vociféra une voix.

Le blond tendit l'oreille et distingua des pas précipités, dont l'écho résonnait dans le couloir juste à côté de lui. Quelqu'un courrait. Il commençait seulement à distinguer une respiration haletante lorsque quelqu'un lui rentra violemment dedans. Ils tombèrent tous les deux.

- Weasley !

- Malefoy !

Ginny et Drago se relevèrent en se massant le front. La rousse lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ici ? demanda t-elle.

Le blond lui lança un regard amusé. Sa chance ne l'avait pas déçu. Comme _toujours_.

- Je me balade, ça m'arrive parfois, Weasley. Mais...même question pour toi, rajouta t-il, le même sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

L'interpellée eut une moue méprisante.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, tandis qu'il la détaillait. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il se pencha à son tour et l'aida à rassembler ses livres de cours. La réaction fut immédiate, elle s'arrêta brusquement et le fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

- Où est le piège ? le questionna t-elle, assez froidement.

- Quel piège ? Je t'aide, c'est dangereux ? répliqua le blond.

- Justement, avança Ginny d'un ton soupçonneux. C'est ça le problème. Tu_ m'aides_.

Malefoy se releva brusquement et feint une brusque indignation.

- C'est _ça_ le problème donc. Je t'aide. Et alors ? Tu crois que je n'ais pas de cœur ?

Puis il se passa la main dans les cheveux et sous le regard décontenancé de la rousse fit mine de vouloir s'en aller. Ginny ne savait quoi faire. Elle avait toujours considéré Malefoy comme un crâneur pathétique et sans intérêts, près à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Cette dernière fut prise de remords et le rattrapa par l'épaule, alors qu'il avançait en direction des escaliers.

- Attends ! Je...je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Reviens.

Drago eut un sourire triomphant, il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Etait-ce le sentiment de puissance où sa main sur son épaule ? La réponse n'en était que trop évidente. Bon acteur, il se secoua mentalement et ayant reprit son expression indignée, revint sur ses pas, les sourcils levés. Lorsqu'il planta son regard glacé dans celui de la rousse, elle marmonna, plus pour elle même que pour lui :

- Ouais, je suis désolée, je suis à cran depuis un certain temps.

Le blond sauta sur l'occasion. Il attrapa les poignets de Ginny d'un geste brusque et la regarda encore plus intensément si c'était possible.

- C'est à cause de Potter, murmura t-il.

_Touchée_. Cette remarque fit à la Gryffondor l'effet d'une bombe. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Avec un effort surhumain, elle s'efforça de prendre un ton dégagé, quoique anormalement aigu sur les bords :

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Malefoy, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ce dernier eut un sourire ironique.

- Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas ? Allez, arrêtes, la manière dont tu le regardes, c'est pourtant _évident. _Alors ne fais pas l'innocente. Mais, le coupa t-elle alors qu'elle allais ouvrir la bouche, pas beaucoup de gens l'ont remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny ne put retenir plus longtemps sa colère. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du Serpentard mais celui-ci maintient la prise autour de ses poignets. Alors, Ginny se mit à crier :

- Pour QUI tu te prends ? C'est ma vie PRIVEE ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresserait ! LÂCHE MOI !

- Vraiment, répondit le blond, maintenant agacé, qui ne lâcha rien du tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui, il y a des gens _tellement_ plus intéressant !

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens, presque aguicheur. La rousse arrêta de se débattre et le dévisagea, sarcastique.

- C'est ça, arrêtes tes salades, je te signale que tu m'a envoyé un cognard dans la gu...tête, Malefoy, en plus, tu es un Serpentard, cracha t-elle.

- Toi arrêtes. Arrête de t'accrocher à Potter.

Il eut une moue dédaigneuse.

- Franchement, il ne te mérite pas. D'ailleurs il ne s'intéresse même pas à toi ! ajouta t-il, perfide.

Ginny en eut le souffle coupé. Comment osait-il... Pourtant elle le savait au fond d'elle, que c'était vain, que Malefoy avait _raison_, simplement elle détestait le blond, parce que c'était _lui_ qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Au bord des larmes, elle s'apprêta à le gifler quand elle entendit des gloussements familiers.

Soudain Harry et Malicia, apparurent à l'angle du couloir, la blonde tenant la main de Harry et gloussant. La rousse abaissa lentement sa main, la bouche entrouverte. La scène fut figée.

Ginny n'entendait que les battements de son propre cœur.

_Dodom Dodom_.

- Ginny ! tenta Malicia.

_Dodom Dodom_

- Je te cherchais ! Tu vois, j'...j'ai un truc important à te dire !

_Dodom Dodom_

- Je vais avec Harry au bal !

_Dodom Dod..._

La rousse oublia de respirer, tandis que Harry refusait de la regarder. Il y eut un moment de silence, et au bout de d'un certain temps, ce fut Malicia à nouveau qui rompit l'ambiance pesante.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _lui_ ? hésita t-elle en regardant Malefoy de travers.

Les deux jeunes gens ne répondirent pas, le blond tenant toujours le poignet de la rouquine d'une main. Harry lâcha celle de Malicia et s'avança d'un pas vers le Serpentard.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Non rien, répondit Ginny d'un ton glacial, en se dégageant brusquement de l'emprise de Drago.

Le Survivant fut amèrement surpris par le ton de la jeune fille. Malefoy s'avança vers lui et leva la tête dans une expression de défi.

- De toute façon, même si il y avait quelque chose, ça ne te regarderait pas, hein, Potter ? De toute façon, continua t-il, tu as la tête tellement enflée que tu ne comprendrais pas, sûrement un cadeau de tes parents...

Le Survivant serra les poings, tandis que le Serpentard émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu as peur de me défier Potter ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si lâche, encore un cadeau de ton père, c'est pour ça qu'il est mort, d'ailleurs...ajouta Drago.

Harry sortit sa baguette, les oreilles tintant de rage, le visage déformé par la fureur, pendant que Malefoy dégainait la sienne avec la vitesse de l'éclair. Malicia poussa un hurlement suraigu et s'enfuit dans les étages. Ginny hurla un « Non ! » et s'interposa entre les deux ennemis, le visage horrifié.

- Ginny ! pousse toi ! gronda Harry, d'un ton hargneux.

- Non ! rangez ça ! s'écria t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Allez Weasley, laisse-le, on va voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre, cracha Drago.

Le Survivant essaya de viser par-dessus l'épaule de la rousse, tandis que Drago faisait de même. Ginny les repoussa d'une main chacun, paniquée.

- ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ ! s'écria t-elle.

- GINNY, LAISSE MOI PASSER ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE PAYER ! hurla Harry.

- NON !

- IL A INSULTE MES PARENTS ! LAISSE MOI PASSER !

- NON ! continua Ginny, à présent paniquée.

- Allez, viens te battre Potter, VIENS, continua Malefoy.

- LAISSE MOI PASSER ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! rugit Harry.

Alors que la situation tournait au dramatique, Ginny sortit sa propre baguette avec une rapidité surprenante, et se posta devant le Serpentard, face au Survivant.

- Harry, si tu veux l'attaquer, tu devras me passer dessus, haleta t-elle d'un ton tremblant.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry. Il la regarda, abasourdi, ayant envie de hurler, il abaissa lentement sa baguette. Le cœur de Ginny battait la chamade, elle avait osé. Ses genoux tremblaient mais son regard était déterminé. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry baisser sa garde, elle se tourna vers Malefoy, la voix sifflante :

- Toi _aussi_, ordonna t-elle.

Celui-ci la rangea et dit à Harry d'un ton hargneux :

- Tu as de la chance qu'elle ait été là, Potter.

Ce dernier soutint le regard de Ginny pendant quelques secondes et lança, glacial :

- On voit que tu as choisi ton camp, _Weasley_, ne t'approche plus de moi à l'avenir.

Puis, dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de dire, il tourna les talons et disparut dans l'ombre.

Ginny le regard s'éloigner, son cœur ayant éclaté en milles morceaux. Des larmes amères et brûlantes se mirent à creuser des sillons sur ses joues livides. Elle avait de la peine à respirer et il lui semblait que tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que futilité. Ces mots terribles résonnaient dans sa tête. « _On voit que tu as choisi ton camp, Weasley, ne t'approche plus de moi à l'avenir. »_ Il l'avait appelée _Weasley_. Le garçon qu'elle aimait la considérait comme une _ennemie_.

Après que Harry fut partit, Malefoy relâcha sa tension. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la rousse, encore pétrifiée, la baguette à la main. Il jubilait, tout était _parfait_. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air suffisant et s'avança vers Ginny. Elle était livide. Sachant parfaitement que ce qu'il allait faire était machiavélique, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je te l'avais dit, il n'en vaut pas la peine, oublie-le...Ginny, susurra t-il tout près de son oreille.

Cette dernière se retourna brusquement, regardant Malefoy sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. _Ginny_ ? Il l'avait appelée _Ginny _? Il souriait étrangement. Le blond s'approcha alors de la rousse et entoura son cou de ses mains froides. C'est le moment où _jamais_, pensa t-il d'un air mauvais.Il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura encore une fois :

- Oublie-le, Oublie le...

Les sens de la Gryffondors criaient au danger, mais elle était trop perdue, trop désorientée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Drago posa ses lèvres glacées sur le cou de Ginny qui cligna des yeux, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, c'était trop_ rapide_. Alors le blond remonta lentement jusqu'à sa bouche et après un dernier regard pénétrant, il s'empara violemment de ses lèvres.

Alors la rousse répondit à son baiser, en y mettant tout son chagrin, toute sa colère, toute sa haine, tant et si bien que leur étreinte gagna en profondeur. Malefoy, agréablement surpris entoura la rousse de ses bras et intensifia son baiser qui devient fiévreux, passionné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne répondait plus de lui-même, il perdait le contrôle. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher. Il voulait qu'elle soit à _lui_.

Ginny ne ressentait plus rien, elle était perdue dans ce tourbillon étrange, comme si une brume envahissait son cerveau et son cœur brisé, qui battait à lui faire mal. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle voulait simplement _comprendre_. Elle tentait de sortir de cet état comateux lorsqu'un hurlement la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle s'arracha de cette bouche au goût trop salé et prit brutalement conscience ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle regarda Malefoy d'un air horrifié et redoutant le pire, se tourna en serrant les dents vers la personne qui avait crié. Là, devant elle, se tenait Hermione Granger, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

- Gin...Ginny ? Tu...avec lui...Je...balbutia t-elle.

C'en fut trop pour la brune. Elle lâcha ses livres qui tombèrent en tas sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ginny s'avança vers Hermione, encore toute tremblante. _Mais qu'ai-je fait ? _Mais avant que la rousse ait trouvé quoi dire, La meilleure amie de son frère tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le couloir, sous le regard désespéré de Ginny. Alors, une pensée affreuse traversa l'esprit de cette dernière. Si Harry apprenait ce qui s'était passé, il...Hermione allait le trouver avant elle ! _Non_ ! Il ne fallait pas ! Elle allait se lancer à la poursuite de la brune lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte glacée d'une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna violemment vers Malefoy qui ne semblait pas décidée à la laisser partir.

- Attends, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, Ginny. Vraiment, insista t-il, les sourcils levés.

La rousse le regarda, cherchant un mot assez fort pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, lorsqu'il chercha à nouveau à l'embrasser. Elle se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte et le gifla de toutes ses forces, il vacilla sous le choc. Pas de mots pour exprimer ça, juste des gestes. Haletante, elle lui décocha un regard haineux, ramassa ses affaires et celles d'Hermione d'un geste et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry marchait d'un pas vif le long des couloirs. Il était furieux contre lui-même. En fait il était furieux contre tout le monde. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la tête de Ginny lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots affreux. Elle devait le détester maintenant. Quel IDIOT ! Il donna un coup de pied rageux dans une gargouille qui éclata d'un rire gras en le voyant ensuite sautiller sur place, se tenant le pied. _Su-per_. Comme cela n'avait en rien apaisé sa fureur, il inspira profondément et reprit ses esprits, ne sachant quoi faire. Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement en direction de la Salle Commune, plus par réflexe que par envie, il entendit des pas précipités et se retourna pour voir qui courait dans sa direction.

- Hermione ?!

* * *

**Arf, FIN DU CHAPITRE !! lol_ Ouf_, fini.**

**Alors ? Mwahahahaaa, est-ce que Hermione va le dire à Harry ?**

**Comment notre Ginny nationale va t-elle se tirer de là ?**

**Pourquoi Malefoy a t-il ressenti cela ? **

Ca fait boucou de questions

N'empêche, j'ai été particulièrement **sadique** dans ce chapitre avec rouquine préférée ! **_non ?_**

**Merci** pour les fidèles reviewers, revieweuses, je vous aiiiime ! **(L)**

**La suite arrive très vite, en attendant, pitite review ? **

**(k) Big Mwack (k)**

**sSs. Nutpapaye .sSs**


	7. Prises de têtes

**Mon mot, eh ui, vous n'y coupez pas !** : Et voila septième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plutôt calme. Je suis désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai été complètement démoralisée par le manque de reviews, mine de rien, c'est très encoureageant, et là...presque rien...**snif**

En tout cas**, merci** à ceux qui en on mis,** j'ai nommé torllusque, laloune, phantom-angel et tite miss. Heureusement que vous êtes là ! **

Ne vous inquietez pas, j'accepte toute les critiques qu'on pourra me faire, cela me permettra d'ameliorer mon travail.

Allez, sur ce, _bonne lecture !_

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Prises de têtes**

« _La différence entre la Pierre de Lune et la Desadrope se situe généralement sur la surface paradoxalement poreuse des deux cristaux métaboliques joignant le centre géographique des deux pierres. L'un est en effet bleu rouge, l'autre est rouge bleu. On peut cependant remarquer que leur éclat diffère en fonction de leur proximité bissextile... »_

- Gneihhh ?

Ron Weasley posa sa plume et fronça les sourcils sur la copie parfaitement écrite de sa meilleure amie, relisant pour la énième fois ce qu'avait marqué celle-ci. Il se gratta la tête d'un air dubitatif et posa finalement le parchemin sur sa table de travail.

- Je comprends rien à ce machin, Hermiooooneuh ! Ah zut, c'est vrai, elle est partie chercher des livres à la bibliothèque...C'est étrange, elle devrait déjà être là...Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien ficher ?

Le roux regarda une dernière fois sa montre et se leva de sa chaise, quittant la salle commune en direction de la bibliothèque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je cours, je cours. Où aller ? Tandis que défilent les portes devant mes yeux, des images tournent en boucle dans ma tête. __Pourquoi__ je suis allée chercher ces bouquins ?! J'aurais pas du voir __ça__ ! Ce n'est pas __possible__. Pas __lui__ ! J'aurais peut-être pas du m'enfuir comme une trouillarde...Euh...D'accord, Je __suis__ une trouillarde. _

C'est ainsi que Hermione Granger, l'air complètement paniqué, courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander par où passer, la brune entendit distinctement un coup sourd un peu plus loin devant elle. Elle essaya de ralentir mais c'est à une vitesse encore rapide qu'elle déboula à l'angle d'un couloir et se trouva face à Harry, qui la regardait, manifestement mi-étonné, mi-énervé.

- Hermione ?!

- Aaah, euh salut ! répondit cette dernière, ses yeux chocolat lançant des regards affolés.

_Oh noooon, pas __Harry__ ! C'était la__ dernière__ personne à rencontrer !_

L'élu continua de la dévisager, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir de là.

- Euh, tu...tu fais quoi ? demanda t-elle, à court de souffle.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de lâcher une exclamation exaspérée en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous ? Vous êtes...bizarres ! Tout à l'heure Ron, puis après Malicia et ensuite j'ai vu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, ses yeux mordorés lançant des éclairs.

Hermione, surprise par ce soudain silence reprit son souffle.

- Tu as vu... ? l'encouragea t-elle.

- Personne ! argua t-il.

- Aaaah...

Il lui lança un regard furieux.

- J'ai vu la sœur de Ron, lâcha t-il.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite de qui il parlait.

- Tu veux dire, tu as vu _Ginny_ ? Tu l'as vue ? s'étouffa t-elle.

_Il sait ?_

Le Survivant lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Ne me parle pas de cette fille. Je serais à la volière si on me cherche.

Puis, sur ces mots, il prit la direction de la tour. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa réaction était pour le moins étrange, mais si il savait ce qu'elle avait vu, il serait encore plus en colère...Devrait-elle lui dire ?

Alors qu'elle restait là, en mode « bug », un miaulement se fit entendre. La brune se retourna brusquement vers l'origine du son, et se trouva face à face avec Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre : 20h57. Il fallait qu'elle revienne dans la Salle commune si elle ne voulait pas d'ennui ! Alors que Miss Teigne l'observait de ses yeux perçants, la jeune fille prit précipitamment la direction de la tour des Gryffondors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- HERMIONE ?!

Le cri de Ginny résonna avec force dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Pas de réponse.

La rousse se rendit à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas pu rattraper son amie. Les coups sourds de la grande horloge sonnèrent neuf coups. Ginny soupira d'un air résigné et, ramassant ses affaires et celles d' Hermione, s'en retourna vers la Salle commune. Pendant le trajet, elle prit soin d'éviter Rusard, elle ne voulait pas d'un problème en plus. Finalement, elle se trouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui la dévisagea d'un air profondément ennuyé.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda t-elle, négligemment.

- Semper Parati (1), débita Ginny d'un air las.

La Grosse Dame lissa sa robe et haussa les sourcils.

- J'en suis navrée, mais ce n'est pas ça, il a changé il y a une heure et demi.

- Gé-nial ! Ecoutez, je suis une Gryffondor ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement me laisser entrer ? lâcha la rousse dans une exclamation exaspérée.

- Le règlement, c'est le règlement ma chère !

Ginny résista à l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Et maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester toute la nuit dans ce hall ! Alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de trouver un plan de secours, la voix déterminée d'Hermione retentit :

- Aristia Energus !

- Exact ! s'exclama la Grosse Dame.

Le passage s'ouvrit dans un grincement, tandis que les deux filles, sans un mot ni un regard en direction l'un de l'autre s'engouffrèrent dans le conduit sombre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la rousse tendit ses livres à Hermione.

- Merci, répondit simplement celle-ci évitant le regard de Ginny.

Mais cette dernière était déjà dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Hermione soupira longuement et posa ses affaires sur la table la plus proche. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, son meilleur ami en la personne de Ron Weasley se jeta littéralement sur elle.

- Mais où étais-tu ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Je t'ais cherché partout ! après, voyant l'heure, je suis finalement rentré...Hermione...ça va ? reprit-il, inquiet.

- Oui, Ron ça va, répondit l'interpellée, crispée.

_Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle lui a rendu ses livres ?_

- Je n'y comprends plus rien ! s'exclama la brune tout haut.

_Oups_

Ron la regarda, interloqué.

- Euh, pardon ?

Rien laisse tomber, balbutia Hermione, rougissante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ma vie n'est qu'un tas de conne..._

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la tête dans l'oreiller ? Tu ne descends pas en bas ?

La rousse leva péniblement la tête vers Juliette qui la regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Mmh ? Oh rien...marmonna t-elle.

Elle replongea dans son coussin. Juliette lâcha un soupir et s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin de son amie. Ginny grogna quelque chose d'indistinct.

- Allez, descends ! Seamus est allé chercher des choses à la cuisine, tout le monde rigole en bas, proposa Juliette d'un ton enjoué. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La rouquine se releva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Plein de choses...Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux vraiment pas te les dire, s'excusa t-elle, la tête entre ses mains.

Juliette se mit debout, et tendit la main vers Ginny en disant :

- Ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui va t'empêcher de te détendre un peu. Allez viens.

La rousse redressa la tête et regarda la paume sous son nez. Puis elle leva les yeux vers sa propriétaire et esquissa un sourire.

- Tu dois avoir raison, merci Juliette.

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard radieux et les deux jeunes filles descendirent dans la Salle commune.

En bas, une ambiance de fête s'était doucement installée. Ginny croisa le regard de Malicia qui semblait tout lui avoir pardonné. Les friandises abondaient et tout le monde se demandait entre deux éclats de rire : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » Rien. Tout. Ils fêtaient les amis, la solidarité, tout simplement la vie.

Au milieu de ce tumulte, Ginny Weasley sentit peu à peu ses soucis la quitter, en regardant Juliette et Malicia rirent aux blagues de Seamus, elle se surprit à sourire. Et lorsqu'on sourit, on a envie de sourire encore plus. C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à rire, à rire...un rire franc, joyeux, sincère.

Elle se laissa tellement emporter par la bonne humeur fiévreuse qui régnait qu'elle ne vit pas la silhouette sombre rentrer discrètement. Elle ne croisa pas son regard émeraude. Elle ne le vit pas monter tristement dans le dortoir. Non, elle ne vit rien de tout cela.

* * *

**☺ Fini !** ☺

**(1)** Big up à mes **guidouilles** préférées ! trad : Toujours prête. **Je vous aime !**

J'espère que ca vous a plu, en fait, comme dirait ma chère reliseuse **Bilouche**, ca permet de souffler un peu, de remettre les pendules à l'heure !

Donnez moi votre **avis **

La suite arrive bientôt, **bal** en perspective Et nous en saurons plus sur **Malefoy**, absent de ce chapitre.

**Smack** ( Vive les cornflakes ! xD)

**sSs.Nutpapaye.sSs**


	8. L'appel de la neige

☼Pianote sur son clavier☼

**Bijouuuur ! C'est re-moi !**

tout le monde: Oh non !

**Hihi,** je me sens** aimée :) **désolée du retard mais**...évènement majeur : HP 7 !** J'étais de ceux qui piétinaient devant les librairies à minuit, **le 25 octobre**.Une chose à dire : En**o**rme, **g**énialissime, sup**e**rbe, géant,m**a**gnifique, en tout et pout tout :** Potterien.**

☼larme à l'oeil☼

Je dois quand même avouer que ça fait **quelque chose**, d'avoir enfin fini la saga **HP. **

**☼**prend sa boîte de mouchoirs extra-absorbants☼

Mais** J.K.R** finit en** beauté,** je vous l'assure. Bref que d'emotions.Ceci-dit, un nouveau **chapitre !**

**je voudrais remercier tout mes revieweur(ses) qui ont répondu à mon appel à l'aide du précédent chapitre : **

Allez, vous connaissez la formule :** Bonne lecture !**

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'appel de la neige**

_Noël. Ses chants. Ses cadeaux. Ses sourires. Ce sera demain. J'espère que maman ne va pas encore m'envoyer un pull, j'en ai assez pour le restant de ma vie, ce n'est pas comme Ron qui les troue tous. Il neige dehors, tout est recouvert de blanc. C'est si beau... Les filles ne sont pas encore réveillées. Alors moi, je prends ma plume et j'écris. Ah, cher journal, tu sais, je ne saurais pas quoi faire sans toi, t'es toujours la pour moi. Aïe. Encore gamine ! Bien sur, j'ai 16 ans mais je dois reconnaître que t'avoir est rassurant, vois-tu, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux me confier. J'ai encore pensé à ce que j'avais fait avec Malefoy...Comment ais-je pu ? C'est vraiment horrible. Hermione n'a rien dit pour l'instant. Je n'imagine pas la situation si elle le faisait. S'il l'apprenait... _

_Au fait, j'ai encore dû _supporté _pardon, __supporter__ Malicia parlant des diverses tenues qu'elle portera au bal. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de son...cavalier aussi. Ca me fait mal. Pour l'instant elle dors, c'est attendrissant, on dirait une petite fille. Elle est belle. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne me parle plus. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. Parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle. _

Une larme s'écrasa sur le papier jauni. Ginny contempla le petit rond s'élargir doucement et ferma son journal. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil mélancolique par la fenêtre. Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait tout le parc, les arbres disparaissant sous la neige scintillante à cause des rayons du soleil tout juste levé. Une immense nostalgie s'empara de Ginny. Elle adorait la neige. Elle lui rappelait toujours son enfance, quand elle en avait peur. Elle se souvint de Ron l'amenant doucement par la main, poser un pied, puis l'autre pour la première fois dans la couche épaisse. Elle se souvint du toucher, du froid, de la douceur. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour aller goûter les flocons...Elle sourit et ne put résister plus longtemps. Avec un dernier regard vers ses amies profondément endormies, elle griffonna rapidement un mot à leur intention et attrapa son manteau et son écharpe.

Elle dévala les escaliers, devant le regard somnolant des portraits, et courut dans le Hall vide, les élèves et les professeurs dormant encore. Lorsqu 'elle arriva dans le parc, et qu'elle sentit la neige craquante sous ses bottes, un rire enfantin s'éleva alors. Elle ferma les yeux et prit plaisir à sentir les flocons veloutés s'écraser sur son visage rosi par le froid. Alors elle écarta les bras et se laissa tomber dans le manteau blanc en riant. Là, enfoncée dans la poudreuse, elle regarda les tourbillons de flocons argentés tomber sur elle en virevoltant. Soudain elle entendit distinctement le bruit étouffé de pas dans la neige.

Elle se redressa brusquement et vit de loin une silhouette marcher apparemment sans la voir, dans sa direction. A cause de la distance, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était. Elle se mit finalement debout et plissa les yeux pour une meilleure visibilité. Alors son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle regarda encore une fois, haletante, mais elle ne se trompait pas. Harry Potter marchait droit vers elle, la tête baissée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tap tap_.

- QUOI !?

Un certain Serpentard leva la tête avec agacement de son oreiller pour voir ce qui osait le troubler. Devant la fenêtre pleine de buée du dortoir se tenait un majestueux hibou Grand duc, tenant une lettre dans son bec. Drago se leva en soupirant et ouvrit l'obstacle au hibou qui alla se percher immédiatement sur une chaise. Le blond prit négligemment la lettre que lui tendait le rapace et s'assit sur son lit en retournant la missive. Cela venait de ses parents. Avec un rictus il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut son contenu.

_Fils, _

_Ta mère et moi sommes extrêmement déçus de ne pas te revoir pour Noël. Nous contions sur toi. Au lieu de cela, tu préfères t'amuser à ce bal ridicule. Tant pis, mais sache que si nous passons sur ce point, nous ne tolérerons pas d'autres fois comme celles-ci._

_Passons. Ton cadeau de Noël arrivera donc par courrier ainsi que de l'argent pour t'acheter une tenue afin de ne pas paraître ridicule à cette « soirée ». _

_Tache de te souvenir que tu es un Malefoy. Ne fréquente absolument pas ce Potter, cela pourrait ternir notre réputation, mais à ce qu'il m'a semblé, vous n'êtes pas en meilleurs termes. Bien._

_Sois digne de notre sang, pour une fois._

_Mr et Mme Malefoy _

Drago jeta rageusement la lettre contre le mur. La tête entre les mains, la colère et la frustration troublèrent son regard. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses parents soient déçus ? Jamais il n'avait entendu une parole gentille, un mot de réconfort, un encouragement, une félicitation. Leur présente lettre ne changeait pas des ordinaires. Toujours le même refrain. Fils indigne. Voila ce qu'il était à leurs yeux. Même pas de « Papa Maman », juste « Mr et mme Malefoy ». Il était presque un étranger. Alors que la haine bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, un sourire moqueur s'étira sur toute la largeur de son visage narquois. S'ils savaient...S'ils savaient qu'il l'avait embrassée... Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. C'était une de ces rares victoires sur eux. Il avait bravé l'interdit. Il se passa un doigt sur ses lèvres fines. Elle lui avait rendu son baiser...c'était...envoûtant.

Avec un soupir rageur, il se rassit sur son matelas. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Ce n'était plus un simple jeu, c'était devenu un défi.

Alors que le soleil s'insinuait lentement dans le dortoir silencieux, Drago se rendormit, la tête pleine de souvenirs interdits.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Salut.

Les mots se perdirent dans le silence velouté. Harry releva la tête et lorsqu'il vit qui était devant lui, son cœur tomba aux environs de son estomac. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas être détestable et se résolut à simplement tourner le dos. _Fuir_. Fuir ce qui le rendait si triste.

Ginny, le rouge aux joues d'avoir été surprise dans cette situation, le regarda lever les yeux vers elle puis tourner les talons _une fois de plus_. Non. Le sang lui battant aux oreilles, elle se leva précipitamment et cria de désespoir :

- Attends !

Il s'arrêta, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- S'il te plaît, ajouta t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Harry ferma les yeux. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Quel imbécile. Il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de se retourner vers la rousse, dont la moufle était tendue vers lui. Avec toute la froideur dont il était capable, il consentit à faire quelques pas en sa direction.

- Oui ? demanda t-il d'un ton glacial.

La rouquine soutint son regard, presque avec insolence, et lâcha, les dents serrées :

- C'est bien le premier mot que tu m'adresses depuis longtemps.

Puis, n'y résistant plus, son regard s'adoucit et un sourire timide s'étala sur son visage.

- Ca fait plaisir, ajouta t-elle.

Il fut surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Pendant qu'elle continuait de le regarder, il haussa les sourcils d'un air dur, mais néanmoins plus engageant.

- Alors toi aussi tu viens te balader les matins d'hiver ? demanda t-elle, d'un ton joyeux.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta, le même sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

- Tu aimes la neige ?

Harry sentit son animosité à l'égard de Ginny fondre justement comme de la neige au soleil. Pendant qu'elle le dévisageait, il sentit un les coins de sa bouche tressaillir, s'étirer, comme s'il voulait sortir un sourire depuis trop longtemps enfermé. Abandonnant définitivement toutes hostilités, il plongea son regard dans les deux saphirs de son interlocutrice.

- Eh bien, oui, reconnu t-il. J'adore. J'adore le silence qui s'installe après les chutes, en fait.

Ginny sentit un grand poids s'envoler. Sentant le moment venu, elle baissa son regard flamboyant et regarda au loin, l'horizon blanc.

- Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais comme tu n'as jamais voulu me parler depuis...commença t-elle, la tristesse et la douleur perçant à chaque mots.

Il frissonna, à cause de la neige, certes mais aussi parce qu'il sentait, qu'il se rendait compte de la peine qu'il lui avait causé, combien il avait été horrible. Il amorça un mouvement pour la prendre par l'épaule mais se ravisa au dernier moment, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant en commettant un acte irréfléchi. Ginny soupira et se résolut à continuer :

- En fait, pour ce qui s'est passé dans les couloirs, ce jour-là, je voulais...m'excuser. la question maintenant c'est...est-ce que tu acceptes mes excuses ?

Elle serra les dents, attendant une réponse. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un blanc cotonneux et se sentit plus léger. Alors que la neige recommençait à tomber il la prit enfin par l'épaule et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, le cœur battant, il lui sourit :

- Est-ce que un « oui » te conviendrait ? En plus c'est à moi de m'excuser, pour mon...comportement, répondit-il en cherchant les mots qualifiés pour ce qu'il avait fait. A toi. T'acceptes de me pardonner ?

Elle se dégagea, un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres fines. Puis, elle fit mine de réfléchir et s'accroupit dans la neige fraîche. Alors que Harry commençait sérieusement à douter, Ginny se releva brusquement et lui lança une boule de neige en riant.

- D'accord mais...Prends CA !

L'élu se reçut la neige molle en plein sur le visage, pendant que la rousse courait, hilare, s'abriter derrière un arbre. Il s'essuya les lunettes, en éclatant de rire et se pencha à son tour vers la poudreuse.

Derrière son arbre, Ginny risqua un coup d'œil vers le Survivant, avant de s'apercevoir trop tard de son erreur. Il lui lançait à présent avec acharnement des quantités impressionnantes de neige.

A ce moment précis, si quelqu'un avait collé son nez sur une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc, il aurait vu deux Gryffondors riant et se lançant de la neige, il aurait vu le soleil levant réchauffer ces deux cœurs meurtris, il aurait vu la poudreuse effacer les mauvais souvenirs, il aurait vu une complicité renaître. Il aurait sans doute sourit, il se serait laissé contaminé par ce rire franc qui s'échappait du parc, par ce rire dit-on, qui ouvre ne serait-ce qu'un peu la porte du bonheur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Allez debout ! C'est l'heure !

Malicia secoua énergiquement le tas de larve qu'étaient ses colocataires. Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et entreprit sa phase « Couche-de-tout-ce-qui-me-passe-sous-la-main ». Pendant qu'elle se tartinait joyeusement de crème hydratante, Juliette émergea lentement de son tas de couverture.

- Malicia ? C'est toi ?

- Bravo Juliette, encore dix minutes et tu seras capable de réciter l'alphabet.

La blonde étouffa un rire, fière de sa vanne. Une fois fraîche et pimpante comme un bouton de rose, elle se tourna vers le lit de Ginny.

- Ma chérie ! Debout, il a neigé !

Pas de réponse. Malicia retourna alors le drap. Personne. Les sourcils froncés, elle avisa une note sur l'oreiller.

- « _Perdu_ _! Je suis déjà debout depuis longtemps. Ne me cherchez pas. Ginny._ », récita t-elle à haute voix, devant les filles du dortoir, interloquées.

- Où pensez-vous qu'elle a pu aller ? interrogea une dénommée Karen, une note coquine dans la voix.

- Elle a peut-être un copain ?? Il lui a donné un rendez-vous ! assura une autre.

- A six heures du matin ? coupa Malicia, sceptique. De toute façon, je le saurais si c'était ça, ajouta t-elle d'un air suffisant, comme si cela réglait la question.

Cependant, Juliette, qui avait finalement retrouvé assez d'énergie pour tenter de retrouver sa jupe, se tourna malgré elle vers la fenêtre, qui inondait maintenant la pièce. Elle regarda alors vers le portemanteau et ne fut pas surprise de constater l'absence du blouson de la rousse. Elle en était sûre, Ginny était dans le parc.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle finit de s'habiller pendant que les autres énonçaient les théories les plus farfelues sur l'endroit où la rouquine se trouvait.

Elles descendirent Malicia et elle dans la grande Salle où le petit déjeuner était servi. Alors que la blonde entamait son deuxième toast, toujours frustrée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Ginny, cette dernière entra dans la salle bondée, trempée de la tête aux pieds, avec un sourire radieux.

Malicia l'attrapa par le bras et la fit brusquement asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se pencha vers la rousse avec des airs de conspirateurs.

- Alors, C'est _qui_ ?? demanda t-elle avidement.

La rousse cligna bêtement des yeux.

- Euh, de quoi parles-t...commença t-elle.

Mais Juliette fut plus rapide.

- Malicia pense que tu était absente ce matin à cause d'un rendez-vous, expliqua t-elle.

- Et alors, c'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Dis-moi qui c'est ! s'insurgea la blonde.

Ginny pouffa.

- Nan, désolée, c'est pas ça, répondit-elle devant l'air déçu de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors pourquoi tu es trempée comme ça ? questionna Juliette, innocemment.

La rousse piqua un fard en regardant ses vêtements effectivement gorgés de neige fondue.

- Ca ? oh, euh...j'ai glissé, assura t-elle, maladroitement.

- Ah ?

- Oui, euh, tu sais, c'est glissant...la neige...beaucoup d'eau... Quand on fait pas attention, euh...Faut pas s'y laisser prendre.

Mais Juliette et Malicia n'étaient pas convaincues. Avec un sourire perfide, elles dévisagèrent Ginny qui commença de manger comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière posa sa fourchette et soupira en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses deux meilleures amies.

- Je...D'accord, c'était une bataille de boules de neige. Avec, euh, Potter.

- Harry ? s'exclama Malicia, d'une voix stridente.

Pendant un instant, Ginny se prépara au pire, peut-être même à recevoir une gifle. _Si elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry..._

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama la blonde.

Ginny s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle regarda Malicia stupidement, accompagnée par Juliette. Mais la blonde continua d'adresser son sourire éclatant à la rouquine.

- Ca veut dire que vous vous êtes réconciliés !

- Euh vouiii...assura Ginny, soulagée.

A l'autre bout de la table, Harry, dans le même état, racontait à Ron et Hermione ce qui s'était passé. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- M'enfin ! Harry ! T'as 17 ans où quoi ? railla Ron.

- Arrêtez, s'insurgea le Survivant, un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout. C'était marrant, vous devriez essayer.

- Peut-être, peut-être, avança son meilleur ami, avec un regard sournois vers Hermione.

Cette dernière fut prise de court et son sourcil droit se leva avec une rapidité surprenante. Elle jeta un regard vers le roux, qui ricanait.

- Je te jure que si tu oses, ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie, promit t-elle d'un ton calme.

Ron, alarmé se tourna vers Harry.

- T'es avec moi mon vieux hein ? demanda t-il, précipitamment.

Ce dernier opina et tout deux lancèrent à Hermione un sourire maléfique. Elle posa son toast à moitié entamé sur la table et ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs, néanmoins paniqués.

- Si vous faîtes ça, vous louperez vos examens ! Vous perdrez votre baguette ! Vous vous foulerez la cheville ! Vous allez être attaqués ! Vous serez punis sévèrement par le ciel, proféra t-elle, d'une terrible voix théâtrale.

Il y eut un silence.

- Elle est à court de menaces, mon vieux, ricana Ron, s'adressant à Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression mi-paniquée, mi-furieuse de la brune.

Après deux où trois douzaines de menaces divines, elle consentit à venir avec eux se promener vers le lac.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait changé de vêtements et résolut d'aller à la bibliothèque chercher un où deux bouquins pour ses devoirs, renonçant avec un soupir à l'appel de la neige qui attendait les élèves impatients. Elle se sentait légère, _heureuse_. Ils s'étaient réconciliés. En chemin, quelqu'un l'interpella :

- Eh !

Ginny se retourna et vit une jolie brune courir vers elle, un livre à la main. Derrière elle, l'attendait un garçon blond. Lorsque la fille fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit « _L'amour sans caféine_ ».

- Salut, euh... je suis Marine, tu sais, la fille dans le couloir, euh...avec Victor. Tu nous avais lancé ça, et...on l'a lu, je l'ai trouvé extra ! balbutia la brune en désignant tour à tour le livre et son copain.

Ginny fut prise d'une irrépressible envie de rire. Ah ça, elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène. Elle rangea le bouquin dans son sac et adressa un sourire amusé aux deux jeunes gens.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Sans un mot de plus, elle reprit le chemin de la Bibliothèque, sous le regard indigné de Marine rejointe par Victor.

Une fois dans la pièce surchargée, elle posa son sac sur une table et entreprit de chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Alors qu'elle passait méticuleusement un rayon à la loupe, une main glacée se posa sur son épaule. Elle s'arrêta de respirer. Elle connaissait trop bien ce contact, pour avoir cauchemardé des nuits entières sur son propriétaire. Elle lâcha l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait à la main et qui tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol. Horrifiée, elle se retourna lentement, sûre de ce qu'elle allait voir. Et elle eut raison. Drago Malefoy, la regardait, un sourire mauvais barrant son visage de pierre.

- Weasley.

* * *

Choup ! **Fini** !

Je tiens à dire que la **suite** ne viendra **pas tout de suite** _[wai, vive les jeux de mots intellectuels xD_ **paske** Je pars pendant plusieurs jours en **Allemagne** et après je voie mes **chéries** pendant 4 jours

Sinon, dans **ce chapitre**:

je me ré-initie au **sadisme** : P

Merci à **Bilouche** qui relit mon travail, vive la "pas-puce" attitude ! **xD**.

Et merci aussi à **Domitille, damien, Didine34790, Dark Angel, Marine, mlle Bunny et Seb** pour leur reviews ! ♥

Bien évidemment, faites de **même **!

**A vous.**

**0°o Nutpapaye o°0**


	9. 100 façons de cuire les pruneaux

♣ S'éponge le front ♣

_Ouf_. C'est fait. Fini.

Voila le prochain chapitre, qui commence déja à poser les bases pour la **situation finale**. Eh oui. Alors..._ouvrez l'oeil !_

Je tiens à dire que j'ai été super contente de recevoir autant de reviews ! Merci spécialement à **torllusque** qui est revenue parmis nous _**( Waiiii)**_ et à **Tite miss** pour ses longues reviews.

Allez, **Enjoy !** _(comme dirait l'autre)_

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : 100 façons de cuire les pruneaux**

La rousse reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Tu veux quoi, Malefoy ? siffla t-elle.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Il passa une main derrière son coup et ses sourcils se levèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon nom de famille ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié notre petite...aventure ?

Ginny serra les dents, repoussant son envie de le frapper. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et put apercevoir un éclair sarcastique dans les prunelles glacées du Serpentard. Renonçant à dire quoi que ce soit, elle tenta de sortir du rayon croulant sous les livres. Drago laissa s'échapper un rire moqueur. Alors que la Gryffondor s'avançait vers la sortie de la Bibliothèque, vif comme l'éclair, il lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à reculer.

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? railla t-il. Moi je m'en souviens très bien, par contre, ajouta t-il avec une délectation sournoise.

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy, gronda Ginny, tremblante de rage.

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec mais le blond la plaqua sur le rayon, une main sur sa bouche.

- Tss Tss, Ginny...commença t-il, sous le regard haineux de la rousse.

Cette dernière se débattit de plus belle mais il la maintenait fermement contre la cloison de bois. Drago se rapprocha encore plus du visage furieux de Ginny et murmura d'une voix moqueuse :

-Tais-toi, ma belle, où la vieille Pince** (1)** va nous repérer.

Il tourna négligemment la tête de droite à gauche, alors que la rousse essayait en vain de le repousser.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, moi. Ah ça non, murmura t-il, son visage se tenant à deux cm de celui de la Gryffondor.

Il la considéra un moment, savourant son parfum, ses prunelles lançant des éclairs, tentant de se dégager de son emprise à lui. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et susurra, en fermant les yeux, se délectant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur sa proie :

- Moi je n'ais pas oublié...

Ginny réprima un frisson. La proximité de Malefoy lui rappelait les souvenirs qu'elle avait si souvent essayé de chasser de sa mémoire à jamais. Ils revenaient maintenant au galop, la submergeant de sensations à la fois enivrantes et dangereuses. Dans un ultime effort elle reconduit son esprit vers la situation présente, tout aussi alarmante. Drago remarque le trouble dans les yeux saphir de la rousse. Avec un sentiment de triomphe, il passa une main sur sa hanche et l'attira contre lui, poussé par le désir irrépressible de la toucher, de...

Sans pouvoir y résister plus longtemps, il ôta sa main des lèvres de Ginny et l'embrassa fiévreusement, violemment. Cette dernière, les prunelles écarquillées d'horreur, le repoussa brutalement, l'arrachant ainsi à ce doux supplice. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un air rageur et, son regard haineux lançant des éclairs, siffla, la voix saccadée :

- _Ne-recommence-jamais-ça._ Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, Je ne ressens rien d'autre que du dégoût pour toi.

- En est-tu bien sûre ? demanda le blond, provocateur.

La Gryffondor lâcha une exclamation méprisante et sortit en trombe de la Bibliothèque, les oreilles tintant, tandis que Malefoy lançait :

- Tu seras ma cavalière au bal, ma chère Ginny ?

Ginny se retourna brusquement sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cracha t-elle, le visage déformé par la fureur.

Puis elle disparut à l'angle du mur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Hé Malicia !

La blonde se retourna aussitôt, pour se recevoir une bonne boule de neige dans la figure. Crachotant la poudre blanche, elle s'essuya le visage et vit Juliette, un peu plus loin qui se tenait les côtes, écroulée sur le sol. Malicia, indignée se posta devant la brune, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! s'exclama t-elle.

- T'aurais vu ta tête !! répondit Juliette, toujours hilare.

Voyant que Malicia ne bougeait pas, elle se releva et la regarda, le plus sérieusement possible.

Alors, toutes deux éclatèrent de rire et la blonde se précipita sur sa meilleure amie pour lui faire manger de la neige.

Comme deux gamines, elles commencèrent à livrer un combat acharné, même rejointes par de nombreux élèves, tous enthousiastes à participer à cette grande bataille. Les boules volaient au dessus de leur tête et le chaos le plus total régnait dans le champ de tir. Parfois, certains élèves se faisaient renverser par un lancer assez violent et restaient un moment hagard, sur la couche glacée. Mais ils sse remettaient bien vite en selle et repartaient à l'assaut, avec un cri de guerre.

Au final, ils étaient une douzaine de chaque côté, s'encourageant mutuellement.

Cependant, vers 19h00, Juliette et Malicia s'étalèrent toutes deux sur la poudreuse, hors d'haleine et couvertes de blanc de la tête aux pieds.

- Ne...crois...pas que...c'est fini, haleta la blonde, avec un sourire carnassier.

Juliette, encore plus atteinte que son amie ne réussit qu'à balbutier :

- P...Pareil.

Elles restèrent immobiles un moment, alors que les autres élèves rentraient vers le château en lançant des :

- A demain pour la revanche !

Finalement les deux Gryffondors réussirent à se relever et frissonnèrent, la nuit approchant, elle ramenait avec elle la froideur mordante.

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Ginny ? demanda Juliette après un moment de silence.

Malicia secoua la tête négativement et elles reprirent à leur tour le chemin glissant pour revenir au château.

- Hé !

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interpellées ainsi. Elles virent une autre élève, brune, avec un bonnet jaune et noir, aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Malicia haussa un sourcil avec un air important, persuadée que la fille venait pour elle. Lorsque cette dernière fut arrivée à leur hauteur, elle demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

- Euh, je vous ais entendues parler tout à l'heure...Vous connaissez Ginny ?

L'expression supérieure de Malicia laissa place à une franche incrédulité.

- Tu es qui toi, d'abord ? interrogea t-elle, devant la fille qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Juliette prit la situation en main.

- Oui, on la connaît, c'est notre meilleure amie. Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu la cherches ?

La Poufsouffle tordit ses mains et se lança, la voix toujours tremblante :

- Euh, ah, excusez-moi, euh...je s...je suis Emma Tailler, je...Ginny me connais parce qu'on avait discuté euh, dans les couloirs un soir, je crois que c'était vers début Novembre, finit-elle en réfléchissant.

Malicia souffla sur ses mains, l'air manifestement ennuyé.

- Charmant. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais si on allait discuter de ça dans le dortoir ? Je commence vraiment à avoir froid.

- Oh euh, je ne sais pas...commença Emma.

- Mais si tu sais, coupa la blonde en lui prenant le bras. Allez, viens.

Juliette haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et fit signe à la Poufsouffle de suivre son amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Triomphant_. C'est tout simplement comme cela qu'il se sentait. En regardant fixement la porte de la Bibliothèque de ses prunelles glacées, le sourire aux lèvres, il se sentait au summum de sa forme. Mieux que Potter. Il avait fait **_mieux_** que Potter.

Drago lâcha un petit rire moqueur. Il se retourna négligemment vers la responsable, Mme Pince qui rangeait les ouvrages l'air toujours autant exaspéré. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Rien du tout. Alors le blond s'avança nonchalamment vers la sortie de la pièce remplie d'élèves studieux, à présent. Il allait franchir le seuil de la lourde porte de bois lorsqu'il vit, au détour du couloir, le fameux trio de Poudlard. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur glacé, un sourire sarcastique accroché sur ses lèvres fines.

- Tiens, voilà les perdants, railla t-il de sa voix douce et malfesante.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se retournèrent vers lui avec un air dégoûté.

- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais de toi au pluriel, Malefoy, rétorqua le Survivant d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Les deux autres pouffèrent. Drago eut un petit ricanement moqueur. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête, ce même sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Lamentable. Au fait Weasmoche, ajouta t-il en direction de Ron, tu diras à ta sœur qu'elle est fabuleuse !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons en éclatant d'un rire malveillant et moqueur. A partir de ce moment là, les Gryffondors eurent des réactions très différentes.

Ron cligna des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, déconcerté.

Harry serra les poings d'un air furieux et rentra d'un pas vif dans la Bibliothèque, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Quant à Hermione, elle semblait voir quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas, et sembla soudain paniquée. Elle se résolut à rentrer dans la pièce bondée, suivie par Ron, l'air soucieux.

- Tu crois qu'il en veut à ma sœur ? demanda t-il, une expression inquiète sur le visage. C'est quoi ce binn's ?

- Je ne sais pas...répondit Hermione, essayant de garder son calme. Ah ! Harry !

En effet, un peu plus loin, le Survivant ouvrait violemment plusieurs ouvrages entassés n'importe comment sur une table. Elle s'avança vers lui, cherchant déja les mots qu'il faudrait dire.

Soudain, le bruit sourd que fait généralement une pile de livres qui tombe résonna dans toute la salle. Hermione se retourna vivement et vit Ron, l'air légèrement anxieux tentant de remettre droite la montagne qu'il venait de faire basculer. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Mme Pince arriva au galop.

- Comment osez-vous !! hurla t-elle. Mes livres !! Petit vaurien !!

Ron leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils sont mal rangés, répondit-il, ironique.

_Grave_ erreur.

La bibliothécaire attrapa « _100 façons de cuire les pruneaux _» et tenta de l'assommer avec le manuel, tremblante de rage.

- On se retrouve à la Salle commune !! cria Ron, courant vers la sortie, sous les assauts furieux de Mme Pince.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant une Hermione mi-amusée, mi-indignée avec Harry, ayant une expression impassible sur son visage. La brune soupira.

- Alala, il faut toujours qu'il fasse le malin, dit-elle avec un semblant de sourire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

L'élu ne répondit pas, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en chintz, tandis que la bibliothécaire rôdait autour d'eux, l'air soupçonneux. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Hermione qui avait commencé à chercher les ouvrages dont elle avait besoin, attendant sans doutes qu'il parle le premier.

- Pourquoi il a dit ça ? demanda t-il d'un ton brusque.

Hermione posa lentement « _Comment réussir ses ASPICS_ » sur l'étagère et tenta de garder son calme. Finalement, elle se retourna vers Harry et dit :

- Aucune idée. Mais tu sais, ajouta t-elle précipitamment, voyant l'expression sceptique du Survivant, je pense qu'il voulait surtout frimer, non ?

Le brun enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il dévisageait Hermione, devenue rougissante. Celle-ci attendit, crispée. Au bout d'un moment, Harry inspira un grand coup.

- Hermione, tu t'y connais en fille non ? demanda t-il, refusant de la regarder.

- Je...Euh, j'en suis une alors, je pense pouvoir t'aider, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit l'interpellée, plus tendue que jamais.

Le Survivant sembla hésiter, comme ce qu'il voulait dire lui demandait un effort considérable. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

- Non...rien.

Hermione, sans comprendre le regarda se lever et prendre son sac.

- Aucune envie de travailler. Vais à la Salle commune 'vec Ron, maugréa t-il, le regard sombre.

Il se dirigea vers la grande porte de bois et s'apprêta à la franchir, sur le seuil, il se retourna et lança à Mme Pince, qui le regardait s'éloigner l'air sournois :

- Au fait, _je hais_ les pruneaux.

Sur un grand éclat de rire, néanmoins sans aucune joie, il franchit la porte de la Bibliothèque sous les hurlements hystériques de la bibliothécaire. Hermione regarda un instant l'endroit où il s'était tenu une seconde auparavant et soupira bruyamment. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Depuis un certain temps, il n'était plus le même. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se mit au travail, penchant le nez sur un gros livre poussiéreux. Tout de suite, elle se sentit mieux. Elle était dans son domaine. Dans ces anciens pavés, elle sentait peu à peu son humeur se détendre, en même temps qu'elle soufflait sur le parchemin jauni, soulevant ainsi des nuages de poussières, des nuages qui s'envolaient dans la pièce, loin, _loin_...et qui retombaient sur le sol de pierre. Hermione regarda la tâche sombre et grisâtre par terre et secoua la tête, les sourcils fronçés. Si seulement il suffisait de souffler sur les gens pour qu'ils soient heureux...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny tremblait. Non pas de peur, mais de rage. Une rage indescriptible pour le Serpentard. Dans le dortoir calme, elle martelait les murs de ses poings, criait son désespoir et sa haine. Sentiments mordants, torturants, déchirants. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur son visage lui faisait voir la pièce trouble, comme si l'instant présent n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Dehors l'après-midi s'achevait doucement, les élèves s'amusant dans le parc recouvert de neige. Leurs rires lui parvinrent par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle serra les dents. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui arrive toujours quelque chose ? Elle se laissa tomber mollement sur un des lits à baldaquins et ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Ce matin, elle s'était sentie bien, tout simplement heureuse. La chute des flocons blancs avait recouvert tous ses soucis, tout avait soudain parut si simple...

Ironie du sort, la neige fond. Ainsi, les problèmes avaient refait surface, encore plus imposants qu'avant.

Ginny eut un rire dénué d'humour, ce genre de rire qu'on a lorsqu'on a des envies de meurtres. Cependant son rire ephémère se transforma bien vite en grimace.

Malefoy, c'était _ça_, son problème.

Il avait osé une seconde fois. Il...La rousse passa un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait sale, malade. Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer, tellement son cœur était aveuglé par cette colère brûlante, qui lui dévorait le corps et l'esprit. Il allait payer.

Soudain, la rousse entendit distinctement le bruit caractéristique de trois personnes montant dans un escalier. Paniquée, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Dans sa folie, elle avait tout renversé, chaises, tables...tout. Les coussins gisaient sur le sol, tordus, déformés à force d'être tiraillés dans tout les sens. Les livres, certains renversés sur le sol, avaient été arrachés de leur étagère par la haine incontrôlable de Ginny. Elle se précipita sur sa baguette, sur la seule table encore debout, et murmura :

_- Reparo_.

Aussitôt, les meubles se remirent en place, les oreillers reprirent leur forme initiale et les livres redevinrent pimpants comme le premier jour.

Alors, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Et alors je lui ai répondu non parce qu'il était tellement stupide, tu vois, il n'avait _aucune_ clas...

Malicia Sanders s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa litanie et regarda Ginny au milieu de la pièce, la baguette toujours levée. Cette dernière rangea précipitamment l'objet dans sa poche intérieure et lança d'un ton qu'elle voulait calme :

- Salut les filles ! Je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu venir, j'avais trop froid, assura t-elle.

- C'est pas grave, coupa Juliette, manifestement ravie que la présence de la rousse ait mit fin aux récits épiques de Malicia. Tiens, on a rencontré Emma, tu la connais ?

La concernée émergea de derrière les deux Gryffondors et adressa un timide signe de la main à Ginny.

- S...Salut, balbutia t-elle, mi- gênée, mi-soulagée.

- Emma ! Ca alors ! s'exclama la rousse en se jetant dans les bras de cette dernière.

Après une rapide étreinte, les deux filles s'assirent sur le lit, prêtes à s'expliquer. Mais au dernier moment, Juliette les devança :

- Ginny ? Tu as pleuré ? questionna t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

La rouquine se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'au miroir. Son reflet pâle avait des cernes rouges sous les yeux et des raies noires s'inscrivaient sur ses joues, preuve que son maquillage avait coulé. Elle afficha un sourire pour dissimuler sa panique.

- Rien d'inquiétant, assura t-elle, la voix très légèrement tremblante. Juste un coup de blues.

Mais Juliette ne sembla pas satisfaite par cette explication, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par les excuses pitoyables de la rousse. Ginny fit de son mieux pour rester calme et posée, tandis que Emma semblait réflechir.

Malicia, entre temps s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bains. Cependant, elle passa sa tête blonde dans l'interstice entre la porte et le mur et annonça d'un ton joyeux :

- Bien, vous savez quoi ? Ce soir, Emma tu restes avec nous ! Soirée pyjama ! conclut-elle sous les approbations enthousiastes des deux autres.

L'athmosphère se détendit auusitôt.

Juliette sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un lit confortable tandis que Ginny entreprit de sortir des bonbons d'une armoire. Emma, au milieu de tout cela ne chercha même pas à avancer la moindre objection. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elle prit même part aux préparatifs et à neuf heures, les quatre filles étaient affalées sur le sol tapissé de coussins, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, commença Malicia avec un sourire coquin, on parle des...garçons ??!!

- Pitié, ironisa Juliette tandis que Ginny et Emma pouffaient. Tu n'aurais pas d'autres sujets de conversations ?

- Eh non, répondit la blonde du tac au tac avec un clin d'œil. C'est ça qui est bon...

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Sérieusement, reprit la blonde en prenant une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, vous avez quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ?

Juliette examina un paquet de chocogrenouilles, l'air pensif.

- Oh, tu sais, moi, les garçons...déclara t-elle.

Malicia, déçue se tourna vers Ginny. Cette dernière sentit son pouls s'accélérer ? _Vite, une excuse, un truc, n'importe quoi !_

- Euh, je...en ce moment je suis à fond sur Seamus, inventa t-elle.

- Noooooonnnn !!!

- C'est vrai ?????

- Euh, oui, assura Ginny, inquiète. Mais chut hein.

- T'inquiètes pas, on dira rien, répondit Malicia, le sourire aux lèvres.

La rousse eut un petit rire et croisa le regard insistant que lui adressait Emma. Prise de court, elle chopa une autre friandise et s'adressa à la Poufsouffle :

- Et toi Emma ?

Cette dernière rougit intensément sous l'œil amusé des trois autres.

- Euh, eh bien, en fait...

- Allez, l'encouragea Juliette.

- Euh, il... il y a ce garçon, en septième année de Serdaigle, je sais pas comment il s'appelle...Oh, et non, vous savez c'est ridicule, termina t-elle, les joues brûlantes.

- Mmh, on effectueras une reconnaissance demain, annonça Malicia d'un ton expert, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une opération commando ultrasecrète pour la sécurité mondiale.

Les heures passèrent, inexorablement. Les bonbons coulaient à flots et Emma eut droit à un briefing sur la mode, le maquillage, enfin à peu près tout ce qui était du domaine de Malicia. Lentement mais sûrement, le temps coula, fila à une vitesse vertigineuse, ce genre de vitesse qu'il prend lorsqu'on passe une soirée mémorable. A minuit pile, les quatre filles se souhaitèrent joyeux noël et s'endormirent rapidement. Toutes sauf une. Ginny se tournait et se retournait dans le dortoir silencieux, inquiète de ce qui l'attendait, de ce qui allait lui arriver. Dans sa tête fatiguée, les mots « _Malefoy_ » « _Harry_ » « _Danger_ » revenaient sans cesse, telle une spirale maléfique. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Un jour, il faudrait assumer ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

**(1)** La bibliothécaire de HP 

Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'en connais **une** qui va sauter de joie, hein Marine ? **:3**

**Merci Bilouche pour ta relecture, T'iras loin dans la vie xD**

Merci aussi à : **tite miss**, **Seb**, **bmw**(♥), **liline26800**, **Damien** (♥), **Marine** (♥), **stéfanie**, **Noriane**, **Marie Ouin-Ouin**, **Dark angel**, **mlle Bunny**, **Domitille** (♥) et **torllusque. **

**Love** sur vous **xD**

La suite **arrive**, la suite arrive. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les cadeaux de noël seront...surprenants ! **xD**

Ah, et puis scène _Ron-Hermione_ en perspective **huhu.**

**Reviews ? **

**♣** espère, espère **♣**

**sSs Nutpapaye sSs**


	10. Noir Turquoise

_**Hey bonjour le peolpe ! **_

D'abord, merci pour les **nombreuses** reviews anonymes, ça me fait super plaisir !

_(mais où sont passé les revieweurs(euses) de Fanfiction ? Ouin...)_

J'ai peur que vous ne vous **lassiez** au final, ça m'opresse.

♣ se ronge les ongles ♣

Sinon, je vous laisse **savourer** ce chapitre que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à **fignoler**

Merci ma reliseuse **Bilouche** que j'aime et à ma **Marine** que j'aime aussi **_xD_**

_**Good lecture !**_ _(Vive les bilingues )_

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Noir turquoise**

- JOYEUX NOËL !!!!

Harry se prit un grand coup d'oreiller en pleine figure. Se débarrassant de l'objet, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet tandis que Ron enfilait déjà sa robe de chambre en s'adressant au survivant, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Allez, tu te bouges le c...

- RON WEASLEY !

Hermione fit irruption dans la chambre, achevant de réveiller les autres Gryffondors dans le dortoir.

- Kesskispasse ? balbutia Neville Londubat, en se frottant les yeux.

Seamus fut le premier à s'apercevoir de la présence d'Hermione.

- Eh les gars, y'a une fille ici ! s'écria ce dernier n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Ouais, on avait vu, maugréa Ron, sous les œillades furieuses de sa meilleure amie.

Cependant il n'osa pas en dire plus.

Une fois que Harry eut ses lunettes sur le nez, Hermione les prirent Ron et lui par le bras et tout trois descendirent dans la Salle commune déserte. Arrivés en bas, le survivant se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, tentant de sortir de la douce torpeur qui s'installe généralement après une bonne nuit de sommeil. L'air absent, il observa du coin de l'œil Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient...pour changer.

- Je t'ai entendu, tu allais le dire ! commença la brune.

Ron se renfrogna, les poings dans les poches, jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, hein ? C'est le dortoir des garçons ! répondit-il, d'un ton agressif.

L'interpellée ouvrit et referma la bouche, l'air furieux.

- Mais, je voulais juste vous souhaiter un joyeux noël ! C'était pour vous faire plaisir ! Et là n'est pas la question ! Tu ne dois pas parler comme ça !

- Tu n'es PAS ma mère !

- Ca n'est pas une raison pour être grossier !

- Arrêtes de te mêler des affaires des autres, s'écria Ron, le visage rouge. Laisse moi vivre ma vie et cesses de fourrer ton nez partout comme une insupportable Je-sais-tout !

Hermione reçut cette remarque comme une gifle. Les yeux écarquillés elle sembla incapable de respirer. Le roux se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'il avait osé dire et tendit une main tremblante vers la brune qui avait les yeux brillants. Cette dernière recula violemment d'un pas, rouge de colère.

Il y eut un lourd silence, durant lequel Ron sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ressembla du fait d'une manière frappante à Mrs Weasley. Au bout d'un petit moment, le roux se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air maussade.

- Eh bien, moi qui pensait que ça allait être une bonne journée, soupira t-il.

- Pourquoi ? railla la brune. Parce que tu aurais des cadeaux pour satisfaire ta petite personne, c'est ça ?

L'expression de Ron changea à la vitesse de la lumière. Il se raidit, visiblement blessé et lança un regard glacial à Hermione, se tordant les mains.

- En fait, commença t-il d'un ton sardonique, je voulais aussi t'inviter pour le Bal du 31, mais je vais faire comme tu m'as dit, je ne vais penser qu'a ma petite personne.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et remonta dans le dortoir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, encore pétrifiée par les paroles de son meilleur ami. Son visage s'était décomposé et ses yeux chocolat d'ordinaire pétillants semblaient creux, vides. Sans prévenir, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, abasourdie.

- Je...je...suis nulle, réussit t-elle à articuler, les larmes montant.

Elle lança un regard désespéré vers Harry qui semblait trouver un intérêt soudain pour ses ongles.

- Harry, je...

Elle ne put continuer. Recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, elle fondit en larme tandis qu'Harry posait une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as dit les mots qu'il fallait, commença t-il, veillant à parler précautionneusement, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps, de te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec lui. C'est tout.

Se sentant particulièrement stupide, il retira sa main de l'épaule de la jeune fille et partit en direction de la cheminée dans laquelle un feu ronflait. Il resta accroupi à regarder les braises mourantes des heures lui semblait-il. Il se retourna pour voir si Hermione était toujours dans son fauteuil mais ce dernier était vide. Avec un soupir il reporta son attention sur les petites flammes bleutées qui léchaient la bûche noircie. Les cadeaux attendaient toujours au pied du sapin, mais Harry, lui, ne les voyait pas, ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne vit même pas le hibou apporter un petit paquet noir, le laisser tomber sur la pile et s'envoler à nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**VLAM**._

- Ben Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'interpellé se tourna brusquement vers un Neville hagard.

- Sérieux...**JE SATURE** ! s'écria t-il, au milieu du dortoir.

- Owowowowo, se précipita Seamus. C'est quoi le 'blem ?

- Le « blem » comme tu dit, c'est que je suis amoureux d'une fille qui me hais , et que je ne fais que lui balancer des choses horribles sur elle, ce qui n'est pas la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime, étant donné que ça finit toujours mal, en plus je voulais l'inviter au bal du 31 mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudra pas alors ça m'énerve parce que je continue de m'accrocher comme un idiot, en plus je lui ai dit il y a cinq minutes et je l'ai planté sérieux, je suis nul.

Il y eut un silence.

- Waw.

- Euh...

- Tu ne crois pas que la meilleure façon c'est d'aller t'excuser auprès de Hermione ? glissa Dean, l'air de rien.

- Oh oui, c'est une très bonne idée, enchaîna Neville. Je suis sûr que tu devrais lui dire...

- ...Ce que tu ressens pour elle, compléta Seamus, avec un clin d'œil.

Ron se gratta la tête, l'air absent :

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais ! répondirent ses camarades en cœur.

Sur ce, ils se mirent à trois pour le pousser en direction de la porte. Le roux ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient et se laissa entraîner en direction de la sortie. Sous la pression de ses camardes, il se retrouva dehors nez à nez avec...Hermione.

- Euh...

Ils se dévisagèrent, méfiants. Soudain, avant que Ron ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, la brune se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je...je suis désolée, sanglota t-elle. Je suis nulle, je...tu veux toujours aller au bal avec moi ?

Le roux avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on a donné un coup sur la tête. Comme dans un rêve, il se pencha vers la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux. Enfin, il la regarda dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion :

- Bien sûr que je veux toujours. Tu...n'es pas nulle, 'mione. Tu es loin de l'être, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, j'ai été horrible avec toi. Tu comptes pour moi...plus que tu ne le penses...

Surpris par sa propre audace, il serra les dents, crispé. La brune posa une main sur sa joue et doucement, s'approcha de lui, les yeux clos. Alors, presque comme si c'était normal, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent d'aise et leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus sincère, comme s'ils avaient retenu trop longtemps un sentiment incontrôlable. Il leur semblait que le monde s'était écroulé, il n'y avait que lui, il n'y avait qu'elle. Leurs mains se joignirent, et leurs doigts entrelacés témoignaient de leur amour enfin dévoilé.

- YIHAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

Ron et Hermione se détachèrent et se retournèrent en même temps vers l'origine du son.

Dean Seamus et Neville les regardaient, avides et soulagés à la fois. Neville se pencha alors vers Seamus et lui glissa, l'air triomphant.

_- J'ai gagné._

Ce dernier soupira et sortit 3 gallions de sa poche, gallions que Neville empocha, l'air manifestement ravi.

Et c'est ainsi que tout ce joyeux monde descendit dans la Salle commune qui maintenant était illuminée par les rayons dorés et tranchants du soleil d'hiver. Ron et Hermione se tenant la main, ils s'approchèrent de leur meilleur ami, endormi dans un fauteuil. Le visage de Harry exprimait à la fois une profonde lassitude et un certain soulagement. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, pour le moins surpris.

- Ne le réveillons pas, chuchota Hermione, le regard attendri.

Mais son cher et tendre ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il se pencha vers le brun et un sourire malicieux s'étira sur sa bouche.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !

- KYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

- RON !

- QUOI ?

Cet amas de cris et de hurlements acheva le Survivant. Il s'écroula et tomba par terre, les lunettes de travers, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Affolé, il dégaina sa baguette et jeta des regards paniqués autour de lui.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Harry cligna des yeux et la scène présente se fit plus claire :

Ron plié en deux sous le regard sévère de Hermione.

Seamus et Neville retenant un fou rire.

Dean le dévisageant, l'air triomphant.

Finalement, Hermione s'avança vers lui, et s'excusa, mi-amusée, mi-réticente :

- Euh, je suis désolée, je leur avais dit de ne pas le faire...

- Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Harry, lui aussi riant de la plaisanterie.

L'atmosphère se détendit et tout le monde se souhaita Joyeux Noël.

- Waw, ça fait bizarre quand même, lâcha Harry en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui avaient raconté les événements.

Les concernés se lancèrent un regard tendre et se prirent la main, sous les yeux amusés de leur meilleur ami. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à être joyeux pour eux. Quelque chose lui faisait trop..._mal_. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien avoir avec un réel bonheur, c'était un sentiment éphémère qui ne méritait même pas le nom de gaieté. Cette sensation fragile se transformait bien vite en serpent brûlant, lui déchirant les entrailles, l'emprisonnant dans ses anneaux malveillants, lentement, tel un monstre qui attendait son heure, ce sentiment se répandait en lui comme un venin inexorable, comme un poison sans antidote. Ce sentiment..._la jalousie_.

_Il était jaloux._

Derrière son masque fait de sourire et de félicitations, la jalousie lui tordait le cœur, ils avaient ce qu'il n'avait pas. Ils étaient heureux dans leur cocon et lui il..._aimait Ginny_.

Cette révélation si longtemps attendue, remise en cause, s'imposait maintenant à lui comme une évidence. Abasourdi par cette vérité tranchante, il observa le regard vide les autres ouvrir leurs paquets de Noël.

- OHHH Roonnn !

Hermione contempla avec un air adoratif le manuel intitulé _« Le Quidditch Pour les Nuls_ » que Ron lui avait offert. Ce dernier se retourna vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, pensif.

- Qu'est ce que fait Ginny ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_ Mmmpf..._

Ginny Weasley s'étira avec lenteur dans le dortoir silencieux. Malicia était déjà devant sa coiffeuse et lui adressa un regard rayonnant.

- Aujourd'hui c'est Noël !! signala t-elle.

La rousse lui rendit son sourire et commença à s'habiller, tandis que Juliette et Emma se réveillaient à leur tour. Une fois toutes les quatre prêtes, ce qui prit longtemps pour Malicia, elles entreprirent de descendre dans la Salle commune.

- Haaaaa, s'étira Juliette. Cadeaux !

Emma eut un petit rire timide et ses yeux brillèrent.

En bas, la pièce était bondée. Les Gryffondors allaient et venaient, les bras chargés de présents, félicitant, remerciant, s'extasiant, bref, il régnait un joyeux chaos. Ginny chercha automatiquement quelqu'un. Il était là, et il félicitait Ron et Hermione, pour quoi, la rousse n'en savait rien. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le trio, sous le regard amusé d'Emma.

- Hey !

- Ah salut Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione, rayonnante.

Elle rougit et reprit, sondant les prunelles de la rousse :

- Euh, je...ton frère et moi, on...

- C'est Vrai ?? coupa Ginny, en regardant Ron.

- Oui...

- YIHHHAAAA ! Enfin ! s'écria t-elle, sous le regard abasourdi de deux premières années qui les dévisageaient.

Le couple fut d'abord pris de court par la réaction de la jeune fille mais ils lui adressèrent un regard rayonnant et s'éloignèrent pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Ginny les regarda s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut...

Elle se retourna brusquement et se noya dans un océan émeraude. Harry lui souriait de ce sourire à tomber, de ce sourire si doux, si craquant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Salut, réussit-elle à articuler, la voix néanmoins tremblante.

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien, c'était son regard vert dans ses iris saphir et rien d'autre. Cependant, il rompit le lien invisible et lui tendit un paquet, se grattant la tête.

- Tiens, euh, je sais pas si ça te plairas...hésita t-il.

Ginny prit le cadeau et lui sourit. Elle défit les rubans d'une main rendue tremblante par l'excitation et trouva un collier avec un pendentif en turquoise. Toujours sans un mot elle l'attacha autour de son cou et balbutia enfin un « merci » à l'intention de Harry. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir de soulagement et ils se mirent à rire de leurs réactions respectives.

- Ginny !

L'interpellée se retourna et avec un regard d'excuse, rejoignit Malicia qui lui tendait un tas de paquets.

- C'est pour toiiii ! s'exclama t-elle. Bonne pêche cette année ! Oh Harry _mon cœur_ !

Et elle la planta là, courant rejoindre le Survivant. Ginny eut un pincement au cœur et serra le pendentif dans sa main gauche, la droite étant occupée à tenir le monceau de cadeaux.

Malicia eut raison, Bonne pêche cette année.

De ses parents elle reçut l'habituel pull et une boîte remplie de friandises, ses frères lui avaient offert un assortiment de farces et attrapes.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Juliette avec curiosité, en examinant un petit flacon.

Ginny regarda l'étiquette, tandis que la brune reniflait le contenu avec curiosité.

- Euh, c'est une potion qui provoque une éruption de pustules, acheva t-elle dans un éclat de rire en voyant Juliette reposer précautionneusement la bouteille, l'air dégoûtée.

D'autres présents se succédèrent, certains banals, d'autres originaux. Les ficelles dorés des paquets étaient joyeusement éparpilées sur la moquette rouge sang et l'euphorie de Noël gagnait lentement toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle. Ginny découvrait les présents avec ses camarades, riant de bon coeur, surprise, contente.

Cependant tous ces présents semblaient futiles, presque inutiles par rapport à ce qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Presque par automatisme, sa main allait jouer avec la turquoise, ses doigts effleurant la pierre bleue, son coeur s'emballant. Tandis qu'elle caressait l'objet cher à son coeur, elle entrevoyait un futur désiré, _**un futur avec lui**_...un futur qui ne resterait qu'un rêve, pensait-elle tristement avant de se remettre à la tâche plaisante de déballer ses cadeaux après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Harry. Mais très vite elle ressentait le pendentif froid sous ses doigts et son esprit recommençait à vagabonder dans ce qu'elle sentait comme iréel, comme impossible. Cela continuait comme un leit-motiv à la fois douloureux et plaisant, machine infernale qui rongeait son coeur et emballait ses rêves.

Puis il ne resta qu'un seul cadeau.

Ginny regarda attentivement l'écriture verte et le papier noir. Alors soudain, un mauvais pressentiment la prit à la gorge. Elle scruta anxieusement le paquet et, finalement poussée par la curiosité, défit l'emballage de ses doigts tremblants.

Elle fut stupéfaite.

Au milieu des restes du papier, reposait une splendide rose noire, avec une note. Ginny attrapa le bout de papier et lut, le cœur battant la chamade :

_« Tu seras à moi._

_Et à personne d'autre. »_

Le carton glissa des ses mains et s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Le souffle coupé, la rousse jeta un coup d'œil à la rose, qui semblait la narguer. Serrant les dents, elle s'empara du tout et esquivant la remarque de Juliette qui avait assisté à la scène, se dirigea précipitamment vers les escaliers, la turquoise se balançant rageusement autour de son cou.

_S'il voyait..._

- Ginny ?

L'interpellée dut prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle se retourna, sachant déjà qui l'avait appelée.

Lorsque Harry aperçut la rose, il tendit une main curieuse pour s'emparer de l'objet mais Ginny recula précipitamment d'un pas, livide. Aux côtés du Survivant, Malicia la dévisageait comme si elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Finalement, un petit groupe se forma rapidement autour de la jeune fille qui cherchait désespérément une sortie de secours.

Mais Juliette fut plus rapide. Elle attrapa la rose d'un geste brusque ainsi que, sous le regard horrifié de Ginny, la note restée accrochée à l'une des épines de la fleur.

- C'est quoi ça ?!?!? s'exclama t-elle, après avoir lu son contenu.

Avec un coup d'œil méfiant à l'égard de Ginny, elle amorça un geste pour la donner à Harry, qui tendait la main.

Alors le temps lui-même stoppa sa course interminable.

Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre sa vue se troubla. Elle se trouvait au bord du trou noir.

_**S'il savait...**_

Dans un sursaut de clarté, elle sentit ses lèvres bouger, un son en sortir, qui lui paraissait si loin... Le sang lui battant aux oreilles, elle entendit distinctement sa propre voix, déchirante, affolée :

- NON !

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Les témoins de la scène s'étaient figés, attendant la suite des événements. Le bout de papier était resté dans les mains de Juliette, pétrifiée. Le Survivant sondait Ginny de son regard vert, déstabilisé.

Cette dernière s'empara de la note et sous des dizaines d'yeux éberlués, elle remonta quatre à quatre dans le dortoir, sur le point de s'évanouir.

* * *

_Choup !_

**Rien** à dire, **Tout** à imaginer !

Je vous laisse avec vos cerveaux _(xD qu'est ce que je dis ??)_

Et mettez moi une **review** pleaaase

♣ Yeux de chien ♣

D'ailleurs **merci à tous mes reviewers** ♥ Vive vous !

♣ encore yeux de chien ♣

_La suite très très bientôt !_ Au programme **Hin hin surprise...**

**sSs. Nutpapaye .sSs**


	11. Whisky Pur Fou

☼_Esquive les petits cailloux qu'on lui lance_☼

Je sais **je sais**, j'avais dit _bientôt_ ! Malheureusement **un sanglier atteint de la grippe aviaire** a bouffé mon clavier xD

**Serieusement** mon internet à bugé, et j'ai du passer 1 semaine et demi sans connexion !

Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre **un lonnnng chapitre** !

Merci **qui ?**

**Enjoy !**

sSs. Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles .sSs

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Whisky Pur Fou**

_Cher journal..._

- Hiiiiii !

_...Aujourd'hui c'est le 31, il est 20h00..._

- JULIETTE ! IL EST OU LE TUBE DE ROUGE A LEVRE ?

_Les filles sont en train de se préparer pour le Ba..._

- MON DIEU ! IL ME _**FAUT**_ CE NOUVEAU PARFUM QUE J'AI ACHETE HIER !

_...l et ça me donne mal à la tê..._

- JE L'AI, JE L'AI !

_...te c'est abominable comme elles crient, donc je disais je..._

- MAIS NON C'EST PAS CELUI LAAA !

_...vais..._

- IL EST OU ? IL EST OU ?

_...les TUER !_

Ginny posa violemment sa plume.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla t-elle.

Malicia et Juliette se retournèrent brusquement vers elle.

- C'est vrai, quoi, on devient fou avec vos hurlements, reprit la rousse, légèrement essoufflée.

La blonde replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et fixa Ginny.

_- Nous_, au moins on essaye de se préparer, et puis, retourne à tes affaires. Si ça te gène, tu sort d'ici, lança t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers la coiffeuse et entreprit de remettre en ordre les mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Juliette regarda le sol parsemé de vêtements, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de la rouquine. Cette dernière rangea tristement son journal dans son sac et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

C'était comme ça depuis Noël. Depuis la rose. Depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie devant la Salle commune bondée. Après cette scène, Malicia, avec son envie de ragots, était allée la voir pour gratter des potins sur ce « mystérieux » expéditeur. En effet, Juliette étant la seule à avoir lu le contenu de la note n'avait rien dévoilé à la blonde. Celle-ci, frustrée, avait donc décidé de tirer les vers du nez de Ginny.

Cependant, elle n'avait rien dit. _Rien_. Elle gardait cela au fond d'elle-même, comme si elle était porteuse d'une maladie imaginaire qui l'aspirait lentement, inexorablement.

Progressivement, elle avait vu les autres s'éloigner d'elle, restant enfermée des heures durant dans le dortoir, à regarder une fissure au plafond. Sa solitude l'étouffait, la coupait du monde. Malicia avait fini par cesser d'interroger Ginny à qui elle et Juliette n'adressaient maintenant la parole que très rarement.

Emma restait la seule à qui Ginny pouvait se confier, mais comme cette dernière appartenait à Poufsouffle, la rousse ne la voyait que très rarement.

Bref, elle était devenue celle sur qui on chuchotait, celle sur qui on murmurait. On voulait savoir. Savoir qui, savoir quoi, savoir comment, savoir pourquoi. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle ne parlait pas, ne répondait pas. Elle restait inaccessible, néanmoins à la portée de tous.

Et lui..._lui_. Il la sondait du regard, blessé, inquiet. Ginny voyait la déception dans ses yeux verts à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Il aurait mieux valut qu'il se mette à hurler.

On pourrait dire que le seul point positif c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy durant ces derniers jours.

Par contre, elle avait gardé la rose. Dans une boîte qui semblait la narguer à chaque fois qu'elle y posait les yeux, insolemment, sournoisement. La turquoise, elle l'avait gardée aussi, mais au fond de sa poche. Parfois, en cours, elle caressait la pierre du bout de ses doigts, comme pour se redonner confiance, pour tenter de sortir de ce gouffre obscur où elle était lentement tombée.

La rouquine se laissa tomber mollement dans un fauteuil de la Salle commune. Elle était si lasse...si fatiguée...les filles qui étaient déjà descendues lui jetaient des regards affligés. En effet, Ginny, avec un simple jean et un t-Shirt blanc, les cheveux mal coiffés en queue de cheval et son air revêche, ne donnait absolument pas l'impression d'aller à un bal.

A 8h30, Malicia et Juliette rejoignirent le groupe de Gryffondors prêtes et toutes sortirent par le portrait, n'accordant pas un regard à Ginny.

_**8h40.**_

Plus personne dans la Salle commune, les élèves étant tous descendus au réfectoire.

Ginny soupira et résolut de passer le reste de la soirée à ruminer dans son fauteuil. _Oui._

Elle allait rester là.

Ne pas voir les gens danser.

Ne pas s'amuser.

_Rester là._

Une boule dans la gorge, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ferma ses yeux, refoulant les larmes. Il lui semblait qu'elle était prostrée là des heures, des jours, avec pour seule compagnie le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre. Le ciel était maintenant d'un noir d'encre et quelques étoiles perçaient, tels de minuscules diamants luisant dans l'obscurité. Elle se sentait si seule...loin de tout.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, une voix claire perça le silence de la Salle commune.

- Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en bas ?

La rousse se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui la dévisageait.

- Je...j'ai pas envie d'y aller...grommela t-elle.

La brune s'approcha et la prit par le bras, les sourcils froncés.

- Bien sûr que si, tu ne vas quand même pas rester là alors que tu pourrais passer un peu de bon temps en bas ! s'indigna t-elle.

Elle secoua la pauvre Ginny et la traîna dans le dortoir, la rousse n'essayant même pas de résister.

Une fois assise sur son lit, elle leva un regard pitoyable vers Hermione qui se planta au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Bon, alors, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait calme. Tu te secoues Ginny. Arrête de te renfermer sur toi !

Ginny regarda Hermione, furieuse.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ! Tu...tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu ne...comprends rien ! **RIEN** ! explosa t-elle devant la brune figée. Je...depuis Noël, vous voulez tous savoir, tout comprendre, mais IL ME...JE...LA ROSE...J'EN PEUX PLUS HERMIONE ! acheva t-elle rageusement, donnant un violent coup de poing dans l'oreiller.

Il lui semblait que ses barrières psychologiques venaient de céder. Elle n'en pouvait plus, Elle ne pouvait plus. Trop de choses incompatibles étaient retenues depuis trop longtemps en elle.

La brune la fixa froidement un moment et la prit par les épaules.

- Ca suffit, s'insurgea t-elle. Ne crois pas que j'ignore qui te l'as envoyée.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche glacée à Ginny.

- Tu...tu sais qui...balbutia cette dernière.

Elle ne put continuer. Bien sûr, Hermione savait. Elle était la seule à avoir assisté au baiser entre Malefoy et elle. Ginny déglutit difficilement et jeta un regard à Hermione qui soupira.

- Ginny, commença t-elle, cherchant ses mots. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Pas par lui. Maintenant enfile quelque chose de convenable et descends.

La rousse sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante mais baissa la tête, honteuse.

- D'accord, lâcha t-elle. Merci Hermione.

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard rayonnant et se dirigea vers la porte. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle disparaisse par l'entrebâillement, elle se retourna et sonda Ginny du regard.

- Je ne dirais rien, tu peux me faire confiance, assura t-elle avec un coup d'oeil bienveillant. Maintenant dépêche toi, je t'attends en bas.

Ginny la regarda s'éclipser et l'ébauche d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le cœur plus léger, elle ouvrit l'armoire du dortoir et attrapa une tunique bleue et un pantalon blanc. Cependant ce fut avec hésitation qu'elle mit le pendentif turquoise autour de son cou. Une fois correctement coiffée et maquillée, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace. Observant son reflet, elle inspira profondément.

- Allez...s'encouragea t-elle, alors qu'elle souriait de nouveau.

Satisfaite, elle attrapa une paire de chaussure et franchit le seuil de la porte, comme si elle avait franchi un nouveau cap. Hermione avait raison, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait se dégonfler. Mue par une nouvelle énergie, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une myriade de diamants.

C'est ce que cru voir Ginny en franchissant les lourdes portes de bois.

Tout étincelait de milles feux. De gigantesques sculptures si pures qu'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient constituées d'étoiles, se trouvaient au quatre coins de la Salle bondée. Les quatre grandes tables des maisons avaient faits place à une imposante piste de danse au centre, et à de multitudes d'autres tables circulaires poussées sur le côté.

Les élèves riaient, dansaient, chantaient.

Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un instant se passer de ça ?

Comme dans un rêve elle s'avança au milieu des petits groupes d'élèves surexcités, le cœur battant à tout rompre. D'un coup d'œil, elle avisa Malicia et Juliette, rayonnantes avec une assemblée de jeunes filles admiratives. Haussant les yeux au ciel, la rousse se dirigea vers Emma, assise sur un banc.

- Hey.

La Poufsouffle leva les yeux et son sourire s'élargit.

- Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir ! s'exclama t-elle avec ravissement.

- Et ben, comme quoi, les gens peuvent se tromper...répondit Ginny, d'une voix douce.

Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait mieux. Au diable les ennuis, cette soirée était faite pour s'amuser et elle allait en profiter.

Un air de guitare s'éleva alors dans la salle. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers la scène, où un groupe commençait à jouer. Avec des cris d'enthousiasme, Ginny attrapa Emma par la main et toutes deux se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une foule bondissante.

♫ _Did you really call the doctor again ?_

_Just because you got a punk as a friend… ♫_

- AHHH j'adore ! s'écria Ginny tandis que le groupe continuait sur sa lancée.

Emma, elle semblait plutôt inquiète d'être au milieu de dizaines d'élèves déchaînés.

- Ha, euh, oui, c'est...euh...sympa, répondit-elle avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« Avec beaucoup de difficultés », car les deux jeunes filles étaient prises dans un tourbillon de corps en transe. Ginny elle-même avait fermé les yeux et se laissait mener par le rythme endiablé. Emma réussit à s'extirper de la foule et se dirigea d'un pas vacillant vers ce même banc qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

- Rien ne vaut Chopin, déclara t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le banc, haletante.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, Ginny apparut devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux en bataille.

- Pourquoi t'es partie ? demanda t-elle. C'était génial non ? C'est 'Melody Fall'** (1)** Y paraît que ça s'appelle du R...Roke, affirma t-elle en réfléchissant à la sonorité du mot. C'est Moldu.

- Rock, corrigea Emma. Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

- Tu t'entendrais bien avec Hermione, avança la rousse d'un ton joyeux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, pensive.

- Viens, je vais te la présenter, dit-elle en prenant une Emma extenuée par la main, une fois de plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Et là, je vous jure les mecs, elle s'est mise à pleurer en disant « Dean, Dean, me laisse pas tombeeeer !! »

Des ricanements moqueurs s'élevèrent.

- Comment elle s'accroooooche ! s'esclaffa un Serdaigle, le verre à la main.

Dean Thomas éclata de rire, les effets de l'alcool commençant à se faire sentir.

- Je vous jure, répéta t-il encore une fois, hilare. Et là, je lui ait dit « On verra ma poule ».

Un cinquième année s'adressa au Gryffondor :

- Mec, comment t'as fait pour sortir avec elle ? Elle est super mignonne ! T'en as bien profité ? demanda t-il avec un clin d'œil grossier.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air avantageux.

- Non, pas encore, répondit-il d'un air aguicheur. Mais je vais ressortir avec elle, sinon elle va se tuer, je le sens bien ! Et là, mon pote, j'en profiterais bien, comme tu dis.

Sur ce, il fut secoué par un rire servile, et se resservi un autre verre de Whisky Pur Feu, qu'il but d'une traite sous les acclamations de ses amis. Au moment où il attrapa une nouvelle bouteille dessous la table, Seamus se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il y a des gens qui disent qu'elle a un admirateur secret, celui qui lui aurait envoyé la Rose à Noël, glissa t-il, louchant légèrement.

Dean recracha son Whisky et le liquide ambré s'écrasa sur le sol.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? siffla t-il en s'adressant à son colocataire, s'efforçant de garder son calme.

Mais ses mains tremblaient, trahissant la colère qui montait en lui.

- Ben tiens, la voila, ta potiche ! s'exclama le Serdaigle en désignant Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait maintenant vers un banc en bois, sur lequel était assis une jeune fille à l'air timide.

Un des garçons siffla.

- Waouh, ben dis donc, elle est bonn...

- La ferme, cracha Dean en mettant la main sur la bouche du garçon surpris par ce geste.

Puis il amorça un mouvement vers la rousse mais à ce moment précis les débuts d'une musique endiablée se firent entendre. Il vit distinctement Ginny se fondre au milieu de la foule maintenant amassée au pied des musiciens et résolut d'attendre la fin du morceau. Il s'assit sur un banc et observa la rouquine danser, sous l'œil goguenard de sa bande d'amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ron ! Oh...

Hermione regarda d'un air désolé le pied sur lequel elle venait de marcher. Le roux soupira.

- Ma chérie, je viens d'apporter la preuve que tu n'es pas bonne en tout ! s'exclama t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Ils tournoyaient lentement au centre de la piste, un slow langoureux s'échappant des instruments des musiciens. Les notes coulaient dans l'ambiance tamisée et autour d'eux dansaient des dizaines de couples se lançant des regards énamourés.

Harry lui, était assis au bord de la piste et sentait son cœur tomber en morceaux.

_Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait._

Ces mots revenaient incessamment comme un leitmotiv dans sa tête. Serrant les poings, il se leva et résolut d'aller dans le parc, prendre un peu d'air frais. Mais lorsqu'il fut debout, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Ginny fit son apparition, les joues rosies. Le Survivant inspira profondément et amorça un mouvement vers la rousse. Cependant, il la vit se diriger tout droit vers une jeune fille qu'il reconnu vaguement et toutes deux s'engouffrèrent dans la foule maintenant formée au pied de l'estrade, alors que les 'Melody Fall' commençaient à jouer un air endiablé. Renonçant, il sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas, prenant au passage une grande bouteille de grand whisky.

- Ben...Où il va ? demanda Ron d'un air étonné en voyant son meilleur ami disparaître.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, pensive et inquiète à la fois. Il doit avoir une raison précise...

Tout deux s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs de l'école pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le froid mordant gifla Harry. Frissonnant, il resserra étroitement son manteau autour de lui et enfouit la tête dans on écharpe blanche qui scintillait à la lune.

Tout était calme. Quelques sons étouffés provenaient du tumulte dans la Grande Salle mais sinon, la nuit noire et mystérieuse semblait engloutir tous bruits.

Harry marcha jusqu'au bord du lac gelé et se laissa tomber sur une souche glacée. Là, observant la fumée provenant de sa propre respiration, il but une longue gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, sentant le liquide se répandre en lui comme une coulée de lave brûlante. Respirant profondément, il porta de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres, sachant très bien qu'il ne tiendrait guère longtemps.

Lentement, il sentit ses membres s'engourdir, et il sombra dans un espèce de demi-sommeil brumeux. Pendant que le niveau Whisky ambré diminuait, peu à peu, l'air glacé lui semblait au contraire agréablement tiède. Mais alors qu'il glissait dangereusement dans sa torpeur, des cris lui parvinrent de la Grande salle. Ouvrant à demi les yeux, la main serrée sur la bouteille maintenant aux trois quarts vide, il attendit. Un bourdonnement sourd émis par des conversations à mi-voix s'échappa du hall d'entrée. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se redressa légèrement. Il allait porter une nouvelle fois le Whisky à sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit la seule chose ou presque qui pouvait le faire bouger dans un état pareil.

Un cri, un hurlement. Une voix masculine qui tonnait.

Un prénom.

_**Son**_ prénom.

- GINNY !! PUTAIN REVIENS !!

Harry se leva d'un bond et courut de toutes ses forces vers le château, la bouteille gisant, abandonnée sur la neige blanche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, attends, expliqua Ginny à Emma, alors qu'elle cherchait Hermione des yeux.

- Euh, tu sais, ça peut attendre demain hein...suggéra la Poufsouffle.

Elle n'avait pas d'autres envies que de se poser sur un banc et regarder les autres danser. Alors que les deux jeunes filles refaisaient une troisième fois le tour de la Salle, Ginny fut brusquement tirée en arrière. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec Dean Thomas, apparemment en colère.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t-elle, méfiante, en se dégageant d'un coup sec de la poigne du Gryffondor.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et Ginny put constater qu'il avait bu plus que raison.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ? interrogea t-il, la voix déchirée par l'alcool. Pour ton...admzi..adzmirateurrr ?

Ginny hoqueta. Elle pressentait le danger. Emma, à côté d'elle semblait terrifiée.

La rousse aperçut la bande de son ex par-dessus son épaule, ricanant d'un air goguenard.

Dean lui attrapa violemment les poignets alors qu'une nouvelle fois, une multitude de souvenirs revenaient au galop dans la tête de la rousse.

Malefoy

_« Tu seras à moi »_

La bibliothèque.

_« Et à personne d'autre » _

La douleur dans les poignets.

_« Et à personne d'autre »_

Le baiser.

L'horreur.

_La rage._

Sentant toutes ces émotions l'assaillir de nouveau, Ginny se recula précipitamment, haletante.

- Dean, tu n'as pas toute ta tête, je t'en prie, arrête, tenta t-elle, en gardant son calme.

- Pas toute ma tête ? PAS TOUTE MA TETE ? hurla ce dernier, faisant sursauter Ginny. TOI TU L'AVAIS QUAND TU M'AS LARGUE ? ET C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE ROSE ? Je te l'ai dit, ma belle, on se fout pas de moi comme ça, acheva t-il, menaçant.

Ses amis s'étaient tus. Ginny serra les poings, ravalant les insultes brûlantes qu'elle voulait lancer. Mais le jeune homme reprit, en écartant les bras d'un air provocateur :

- Tu vois ? Tu vois ? Arrête de jouer ta pu...

Il ne put pas finir. Ginny le gifla férocement.

- Comment oses-tu ? cracha t-elle, alors que Dean se tenait la joue en titubant. T'es saoul, Dean. Maintenant tu vas me laisser tranquille.

Elle se retourna et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Cependant, le Gryffondor n'en resta pas là.

- GINNY ! PUTAIN REVIENS ! éructa t-il. Tu vas voir, je vais te...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'élança vers la rousse.

- Il se passe quoi là ? demanda une voix glacée.

Ginny s'arrêta net. Les dents serrées, elle pivota lentement vers l'interlocuteur.

- Malefoy. Il manquait plus que ça.

Le Serpentard la regarda d'un air provocateur et marcha jusqu'à la hauteur de Dean, encore titubant, la bouteille à la main.

- C'est quoi le problème ? répéta t-il, nonchalant.

- GI...GINNY ELLE A UN ADMIRATEUR... sezc...secret, balbutia le Gryffondor.

- Je vois. Et si tu allais te coucher, brave imbécile ? ricana Malefoy, alors que les Serpentards hurlaient de rire.

Dean sembla reconsidérer la question et s'éloigna d'un pas mal assuré.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, le blond se tourna vers Ginny, restée au centre.

- Alors comme ça tu as un admirateur, Weasley ? Mais qui voudrais de _**ça**_ ? railla t-il.

Les Verts argent recommencèrent à rire, tandis que la rousse serrait les poings. Malefoy la fixait, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres. Au même moment, Harry déboula dans la grande Salle l'air suspicieux et son regard se posa sur Ginny. Mais celle-ci, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Finalement, il s'éloigna, fronçant les sourcils. La rousse croisa alors les prunelles glacées de Malefoy.

Ginny ne cillait pas, il ne cillait pas. Lentement, alors que les élèves se dispersaient, Drago passa le doigt sur ses lèvres en continuant de la regarder d'un air provocateur.

Regardant autour de lui pour voir si personne ne l'observait, il s'approcha de Ginny.

- Alors comme ça mon cadeau t'as plu...susurra t-il à son oreille.

La rousse le regarda en souriant en se reculant légèrement. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

- Oh mais chéri, ce n'est pas de toi dont il parlait...c'est de Harry.

Sur ce, devant le visage décomposé de Malefoy elle se dirigea vers Emma, éclatant de rire.

Elle était folle.

Folle à lier.

Mais elle avait gagné.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, elle se réconcilia même avec Malicia et Juliette, les effets de l'alcool aidant.

A minuit moins une précise, tous les élèves ainsi que les rares professeurs présents se regroupèrent au centre de la Salle, alors que la directrice de maison de Gryffondor monta sur une estrade.

- Attention ! cria Mc Gonagall, un peu éméchée. 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 !

Les autres reprirent en cœur :

- 4 !

_Nouvel an..._

- 3 !

_Nouveau départ..._

- 2 !

_Seconde chance..._

- **_1 !_**

Ginny ferma les yeux.

- BONNE ANNEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Des cotillons surgirent de tous côtés, le groupe se remit à jouer une musique endiablée tandis que tout le monde s'embrassait en se donnant les voeux. La rousse aperçut du coin de l'œil Malefoy, l'air maussade alors que Pansy Parkinson lui tournait autour, l'air ravi, apparemment prête à recevoir un baiser de son cher Drago.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Ginny étreignait tout le monde, riait avec tout le monde, personne ne semblait se souvenir de l'incident en début de soirée.

Ce qui restait de la fête sembla filer entre les doigts de Ginny, tant elle s'amusait. Elle dansa plusieurs fois avec Malicia, Juliette et même Emma.

Elle dansa même avec...lui.

- Tu as mis la turquoise, remarqua t-il, alors qu'ils se déchaînaient sur la piste.

Ginny sourit.

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Merci, répondit t-elle.

Harry lui adressa un regard rayonnant et ses prunelles vertes rencontrèrent celles de la rousse. Ils continuèrent ainsi à danser se regardant, se cherchant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser le lien qui s'était formé entre eux, c'était comme s'il était invisible et inaltérable. Ils se souriaient mutuellement et lorsque la musique cessa, Harry, qui laissa Ginny au centre de la piste, sans le savoir, venait de remplir d'étoiles les yeux de la rousse pour au moins quelques temps.

Nouvelle année.

Oui.

**_Mais mêmes sentiments._**

* * *

**(1)** Groupe de rock extra ! Je vous suggère de l'écouter 

**Merci pour les nombreuses reviews, waw :O**

Tite miss, Torllusque, Mlle-Bunny... et une nouvelle: **Emily ! Clap clap.**

**Et encore merci à Bilouche pour sa relecture ! Je t'aime ma guidouille.**

La suite dans pas longtemps, c'est promis !

**sSs Nutpapaye ! sSs**


	12. Mon meilleur ennemi

Et voila la suisuite **xP **

En esperant que ca vous plaise toujours et en vous remerciant aussi de vos nombreuses reviews !

**Formidables** vous êtes, si si.

[A propos, on accueille des nouveaux : **_Fan-fiction-hp-7 et Luna07 _**! ♥

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Mon meilleur ennemi**

- Hermione, passe-moi tes notes.

- Même pas en rêve.

La brune eut un sourire sadique en direction de Harry qui la regardait d'un air suppliant.

- S'il te plaîîîîîîît, supplia t-il.

Mais sa meilleure amie secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as qu'à suivre, Harry.

Sur ce, elle se reporta son attention sur ce que disait le Professeur Binn's. Néanmoins, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le survivant en train de la fixer avec ses prunelles spéciales « yeux de chiens ». Soupirant, la brune posa sa plume sur la table de bois.

- D'accord, _d'accord_, consentit t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Mais c'est la...

- ...dernière fois, acheva le brun en faisant le signe « V » avec ses doigts.

Il se retourna vers Ron et leva le pouce. Ce dernier, en l'apercevant, sembla soulagé et lui fit un clin d'œil victorieux, pendant que Binn's continuait sa litanie.

_- Et en 1515, ce fut le médaillon d'Isinovlak qui sauva l'affaire poignante de la Commission départementale de 1478, laquelle eut des répercussions sur le mage gris Ragnatu Mesoul._..

L'enseignant ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que la plupart des élèves le regardaient d'un œil vitreux. Lorsque que la cloche sonna, ces derniers se précipitèrent dehors, se retenant à grand peine de pousser des cris d'enthousiasme. Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione jeta un regard féroce à Harry et Ron, qui comparaient les résultats de pendus magiques réalisés pendant le cours.

- Il faudra quand même vous bouger, on a les ASPICS à la fin de l'année quand même ! s'exclama t-elle.

- Mais on se bouge ! répliqua Ron d'un air indigné. Simplement les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, c'est euh...comment dire...

- Soporifique, acheva Harry d'un air entendu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous verrez, vous verrez ! Vous vous planterez !

- Mais non, mon susucre, susurra Ron en lui volant un baiser.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça ? demanda le Survivant en éclatant de rire, tandis qu'Hermione rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Haha, répondit le roux d'un air énigmatique, songeant aux heures volées dans les couloirs du château.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil, celle-ci atteigant la couleur d'une betterave.

- Pitié, passez-moi les détails, implora Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, allez, ne me dis pas que c'est pas pareil avec Malicia ! répliqua son meilleur ami d'un air entendu.

Le sourire moqueur de Harry s'effaça aussitôt, laissant place à un regard maussade.

- Elle m'énerve, je me demande pourquoi je suis ressorti avec elle.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que t'attends, vas lui dire !

- Je sais pas, je te dis, je sais plus...coupa Harry, s'étirant.

Le petit groupe s'installa sur un banc en bois dans le couloir du troisième étage.

- Regardez, la neige commence à fondre, fit remarquer Hermione, pour changer de sujet.

- Ouais, encore un hiver de fini, soupira Ron. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire !

- Yep, affirma son meilleur ami.

Cependant il ne dit rien de plus et croisa le regard furtif d'Hermione. Le roux, qui n'avait rien remarqué de cet échange particulier jeta un regard vague vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- On a de la chance que les Serdaigle se soient faits battre par les Serpentards. Je me méfiais de leurs batteurs.

- J'appelle pas ça de la « chance » de devoir disputer la finale contre les serpents, répliqua Harry d'un air sombre.

- Oh, allez, l'encouragea Hermione. De toute façon c'est dans trois mois et puis, vous les avez déjà battus, alors...vous pouvez recommencer !

- Merci Hermione, lui sourit le Survivant.

Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire, rayonnante. A ce moment, la cloche sonna, pour annoncer la fin de la pause.

- Double cours de potion avec les Serpentard, grogna Harry.

Tous trois se mirent en route pour les cachots.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Drago ?

Silence.

- Drago !

Le Serpentard s'étira nonchalamment.

- Hmmmpf, Quoi ?

- Ca vient de sonner, on a potions, il faudrait y aller...hésita Blaise Zabini.

- Ouais, ouais...

Il se redressa et attrapa son sac qu'il mit en bandoulière. Puis d'un coup d'œil, il regarda sa montre d'argent. 15H00. En effet, il valait mieux se dépêcher, le professeur Slughorn n'apprécierait peut-être pas un retard de 10 minutes. Avec un soupir exaspéré à l'idée de devoir supporter la tête de Potter et sa clique pendant au moins deux heures, il consentit à descendre l'escalier de pierre qui menait aux cachots. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte noire de la classe, Drago la poussa d'un geste vif. Le panneau alla s'écraser contre le mur et la plupart des têtes se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à la seule table de libre. Cependant, une fois assis, Drago remarqua qu'il manquait encore trois élèves.

- Où sont Potter et ses caniches ? demanda t-il d'un ton méprisant à un élève de Gryffondor.

Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Peut-être qu'ils se sont faits attaquer par une blatte géante, railla Blaise, tandis que la moitié du cachot éclata d'un rire moqueur.

Pansy Parkinson se pencha vers Malefoy, l'air gourmand.

- Ou peut-être qu'il s'amuse avec la sœur de Weasley ? lança t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, coupa Drago d'un ton calme.

Cependant il avait serré les poings et ses prunelles glacées vrillèrent celles de Pansy qui battit en retraite, ne comprenant manifestement pas. A ce moment précis, le professeur Slughorn entra d'un pas vif dans le cachot plus silencieux que si quelqu'un était mort.

- Eh bien, s'étonna t-il, d'habitude vous êtes plus bavards !

Les élèves ne dirent pas un mot. Apparemment l'intervention de Drago les avait tous surpris.

- Bien bien, répéta le professeur, décontenancé. Aujourd'hui, TP ! Nous allons fabriquer un philtre de Haine, qui sert généralement à rendre ennemis deux personnes. Les instructions sont au tableau ! Allez chercher les ingrédients !

Il y eut le fracas habituel de dizaines de chaises raclant la pierre lorsque les élèves se levèrent en chahutant pour aller regarder les notes sur l'ardoise noire. Drago, lui ne bougeait pas. Il continuait de serrer les poings tant et si bien que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Potter et elle ? Hors de question. D'un geste rageur, il tapa sur la table du plat de la main. Il détestait perdre le contrôle. Cette fille hantait ses pensées, aussi bien la nuit comme le jour. Depuis cette soirée le 31, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes sortes de chose entre Potter et elle qui le rendaient furieux. Il n'accepterait pas que son meilleur ennemi le double sur ce coup là. Jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Excusez-nous, professeur...

- Harry, mon garçon, dépêchez-vous un peu, voyons, commenta Slughorn, une once de reproche dans la voix. Tenez, il reste des places pour vous trois à cette table.

Malefoy observa d'un air dégoûté le survivant s'installer à côté de lui, Hermione et Ron le suivant. Harry fit une grimace.

- Quelle_ joie_, ironisa t-il. Deux heures à côté de ce...

- Tss tss Potter, coupa le Serpentard, sois poli quand tu parle de Weasley tu veux ? Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ressemble à un babouin.

- La ferme Malefoy, cracha Hermione. Ne l'écoutez pas, dit–elle en s'adressant à ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient serré les poings.

Drago ricana.

- Oh c'est vrai, maintenant tu sors avec cette chose, répliqua t-il en désignant Ron d'un coup de tête. Remarque...vous allez bien ensemble.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

- Un peu de silence je vous prie ! s'indigna Slughorn, cessant du même coup le tumulte. Commencez ! Mettez-vous par deux, j'ai fait des listes. Weasley avec Granger...

Ron et Hermione eurent un sourire ravi.

- Londubat et Nott...Finnigean et Thomas...Potter et Malefoy...

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent Drago et Harry en se levant simultanément.

- Euh, Potter et Malefoy, allez ! répéta Slughorn en fronçant les sourcils.

Les concernés se lancèrent des regards méprisants tandis que le professeur continuait sa liste.

- Décidément c'est mon jour de chance, soupira l'élu.

Puis il se leva pour aller chercher de la poudre de scarabée. Drago restait prostré sur sa chaise en lançant des regards furieux à quiconque osait croiser le sien.

_Manquait plus que ça. _

Alors qu'il se tordait les mains, l'ébauche d'une idée germa dans son esprit. Et si il profitait de la situation pour tenter de savoir ce qui se passait réellement entre ce crétin et Ginny ?

Avec un sourire machiavélique, il entreprit d'allumer un feu sous le chaudron d'un noir de jais.

- Sois Slug est stupide, sois il le fait exprès ! s'indigna Harry alors qu'il posait la fiole noire sur le plan de travail avec tant de force que ce dernier vacilla.

Malefoy grinça des dents.

- Tu crois que je suis ravi de devoir supporter ta sale face de balafré pendant deux heures ? interrogea t-il nonchalamment.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard dégoûté avant de piler d'un air rageur les yeux de scarabées. Drago l'observa, échafaudant un plan pour tenter de savoir s'il était ou non avec Ginny.

- J'imagine que le Survivant, commença t-il en prenant soin d'appuyer sur le mot d'un air méprisant, peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut dans son lit ?

Harry le regarda, sceptique.

- C'est le Don Juan de cette école qui me pose la question ?

Malefoy ne releva pas et continua sur sa lancée :

- N'empêche y'en a, elle ont l'air d'être sacrément bonnes au pieu non ? La sœur de Weasley, là, ...

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé. Harry avait lâché le flacon qu'il tenait et essayait manifestement de conserver une expression calme et sereine.

- Mouis, continua le blond, perfide, je me la ferais bien...

- Arrêtes ça Malefoy, va t'occuper de tes gouinasses serpentardes et fiche la paix à Ginny, le coupa le Survivant qui avait renoncé à être calme et serein, ses prunelles vertes lançant des éclairs.

Drago cilla.

- Voyons Potty, sois poli et continue de piler. Mmmh Ginny...ajouta t-il, provocateur.

- Ta gu...

- HARRY ! s'exclama Hermione, les joues rouges. Ne répond pas, continue à travailler.

- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QUE QUELQU'UN ME DISE QUOI FAIRE !! s'égosilla ce dernier en se levant.

Il y eut un silence soudain, seulement brisé par les clapotis des mixtures dans les chaudrons. Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de la table, l'air mécontent.

- Harry, mon garçon, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue, ainsi que vous Mr Malefoy, pour n'avoir rien fait depuis le début de ce cours, déclara t-il. Maintenant silence tous le monde !

Le brun se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui émit un craquement sinistre. Drago entreprit de mélanger la potion, alors que son coéquipier continuait de piler.

Ainsi donc ses soupçons étaient fondés. Cet idiot ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

Drago écrasa une gousse dans sa main. Il ne le permettrait pas.

- Drago, c'est toi qui a le...

Mais Nott s'interrompit en voyant le regard que lui lançait le Serpentard.

- Euh, non c'est pas grave, balbutia t-il, en retournant précipitamment vers son chaudron.

Les deux heures semblèrent s'écouler avec la lenteur la plus inimaginable qui soit et quand le professeur ramassa le philtre de Haine que Drago et Harry avaient concocté, il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier que les effets de la potion avaient trouvés à qui s'adresser. Le Serpentard eut soudain un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et lorsqu'il croisa le regard flamboyant de Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- J'ai trouvé...murmura t-il. Attends-toi à avoir mal, Potter.

Une fois de retour dans la Salle commune, le Survivant songea avec amertume à la retenue qui l'attendait un peu plus tard ce même soir.

- Je compatis, vieux, lui dit Ron avec un air désolé. Slughorn avait vraiment la tête dans le c...

- Ron ! Harry ! Vous êtes là, coupa Hermione avec un regard suspicieux à l'égard du roux. Harry, je suis navrée pour toi, une retenue avec Malefoy, il y a de quoi se tu...

- Je sais, l'interrompit l'Elu avec mauvaise humeur. Mais arrêtez de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, ok ?

Sa meilleure amie pinça les lèvres tandis que Ron battait en retraite vers Neville et Seamus.

- Dis, tu es un peu ingrat, commença t-elle. On essaye d'être gentils avec toi.

- Mmmpff.

- Harry, tu nous caches quelque chose. C'est pas possible, tu fais la tête depuis les potions. Que t'as dit Malefoy exactement ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? s'étonna le brun.

- Non, j'ai seulement vu que tu étais en colère, et puis, il y a eu ce moment à la bibliothèque, où tu voulais me dire quelque chose...

Harry la regarda longuement. Fallait-il lui dire ? Il inspira un grand coup.

- C'est à propos de G...

- Salut.

Ils se retournèrent précipitamment vers la personne qui avait parlé.

- Euh, salut Malicia...

- Harry, viens s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, Excuse moi Hermione...

La blonde s'empara de sa main et le tira vers un fauteuil solitaire, les sourcils froncés, les yeux humides. Harry lui jeta un regard en biais. Que s'était–il passé ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny regarda sa montre : 16H30 _[Nda: Ca veut dire que nos héros sont encore à leur cours de potion ;P_

- Encore une demi-heure, chuchota t-elle à Malicia qui la regardait d'un air suppliant.

La blonde s'affala sur son plan de travail tandis que Mme Chourave lançait :

- Regardez, la gousse larveuse émet un jus pestilentiel, assez semblable à de l'empestine. Cependant, contrairement à cette dernière, le jus de la gousse larveuse, appelé communément larvotine est parfaitement bon pour la santé.

Sur ce, sous le regard dégoûté de ses élèves elle attrapa une fiole remplie de liquide verdâtre et l'avala d'un coup. Malicia ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'horreur.

Et je vous prie de vous maîtriser, ajouta Chourave d'un ton froid avec un signe de tête à l'attention de la blonde.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves se ruèrent hors de serres avec enthousiasme.

- YES FINI ! fanfaronna Juliette, en sautant sur place, les bras en l'air.

Ginny la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Tu crois que les gousses larveuses peuvent avoir des effets secondaires sur les cas anormaux ? chuchota t-elle à l'attention de Malicia.

- Hey ! s'exclama Juliette. J'ai entendu !

Sur des éclats de rire, elles se dirigèrent d'un pas allègre vers la salle commune. Mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, Juliette attrapa le bras de la rousse.

- Ginny, regarde, murmura t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Drago se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le panneau, attendant manifestement quelqu'un. Soudain, il aperçut les trois filles et eut un sourire satisfait. La rousse sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il y avait trop de monde. S'il recommençait son jeu, elle ne pourrait pas trouver d'excuses cette fois. Elle s'apprêta à battre en retraite lorsque le Serpentard haussa la voix.

- Hep ! Attends !

Elle s'immobilisa.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? lança t-elle d'un ton méprisant à l'adresse de Drago.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

- C'est pas à toi que je veux parler, répliqua t-il.

Puis il tourna ses yeux acier vers Malicia qui manifestement semblait ahurie.

- A moi ? Et pourquoi tu veux me parler à moi ? balbutia cette dernière, avec un mouvement de recul.

- Malicia, viens, coupa Ginny, avant que Malefoy ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

Les dents serrées, elle vrilla le blond du regard. Elle pressentait le pire. Mais son amie ne sembla pas satisfaite par la proposition.

- Attendez-moi dedans, dit-elle aux deux filles. J'en ai pour une minute.

Malefoy eut un sourire triomphant en voyant Juliette et Ginny s'éloigner, cette dernière toujours inquiète. Et il y avait raison de s'inquiéter. Il se retourna enfin vers Malicia, qui attendait, les bras croisés.

- Tu sors avec Potter n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

_Touché._

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée s'il n'y avait pas une autre fille dans sa vie ?

_Coulé._

* * *

**Hiar hiar hiar**, y'en a une qu'est pas dans la Muize ! nan mais franchement, je m'auto-proclame **Miss-Sadik 2008**. xD

**Love** myself.

Bref, tout ca pour vous dire, la** fin** approche, vous la sentez ?

_♣ Renifle son clavier ♣_

Moi oui, en même temps, c'est normâââl, je suis l**'auteur**.

Allez, next chapter come soon.

[ui je SUIS bilingue lol

_**Bisouttes**_

sSs. Nutpapaye .sSs


	13. La seule faille

**Hey** rebonjour le people !

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais j'ai eu des **_problèmes de connexion internet_** **--**

_**Mais me revoilà :D**_

Et revoilà aussi le _mâââââââgnifique_ chapitre qui constitue le premier élément de la fin...

**(qui arrive bien vite malheureusement)**

Alors je voudrais aussi faire bonjour aux reviewer(euses), et plus particulièrement à **sofsofi** _(waw merci **:D**)_ et **KateShane** _(hello !)_ les nouveaux et à **haryytrotter**, qui me suit depuis le début !

_Félicitations !_

Et puis bien sûr à mes revieweuse preférées, **Tite miss** et **Mlle Bunny** qui me font toujours un roman plus qu'une review

** 3**

_**Enjoy !**_

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : La seule faille.**

****

_Tu ne t'es jamais demandée s'il n'y avait pas une autre fille dans sa vie ?_

Les mots me heurtèrent sans avoir de sens. Je vis l'expression narquoise de Malefoy alors qu'il attendait visiblement une réaction à la question angoissante qu'il venait de formuler. Sans réfléchir, je sentis mes lèvres remuer :

- P...Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Pour toute réponse il éclata d'un rire sonore et malfaisant. Je commençais à sentir quelque chose de brûlant en moi. La peur. Peur d'avoir trop eu confiance. Peur de la trahison.

Il secoua la tête d'un air affligé et pencha la tête vers moi.

- Tu voudrais savoir qui c'est n'est-ce pas ?

Une centaine de noms défilèrent alors dans ma tête sans que je puisse en comprendre un seul et je ressentit une chose encore plus brûlante se répandre dans mes veines. Comme un poison, une colère sourde et féroce s'empara de mon esprit, me coupant presque le souffle.

La vue troublée par la haine, je serrais les poings, ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre.

- Je...veux savoir, sifflait-je finalement.

Une expression de triomphe passa l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux gris du Serpentard mais il reprit bien vite son expression légèrement ennuyée. Sentant les larmes de rage monter, je lui attrapai le bras.

Dis moi qui c'est, grondait-je. Dis moi qui s'est fichu de moi. Je veux savoir quelle est la salpe qui a osé.

Il me sourit et prononça un nom.

Alors mon cœur éclata en morceaux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est un agréable sentiment. De savoir qu'on a le dessus.

Et c'est exactement ce que ressentais Drago en arpentant les couloirs du cachot. Il arriva finalement devant un mur de pierres lisses et nues dont la couleur grise reflétait celle du soir montant.

-**_ Sournoiserie._**

Le mur s'effaça et le blond franchit l'entrée de la Salle commune des Serpentards, son sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'une tornade brune lui tomba dessus.

- Drago chou !

- Pansy...grogna t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Je savais pas où t'étais...répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Et c'était intentionnel, cingla le blond.

Il la planta là, filant rejoindre Nott, affalé sur un canapé de cuir noir.

- Hey, Drago, tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier.

L'interpellé eut un sourire éclatant et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- On ne peut mieux...souffla t-il. J'ai fait un petit cadeau à Potter.

Blaise ricana et reprit la partie de poker qu'il faisait avec des premières années.

- Je monte, signala Drago avant de prendre la direction du dortoir.

Une fois assis sur son lit aux couleurs vert argent, il éclata d'un rire sonore. Cependant son expression se transforma en grimace. Il faudrait agir vite. Après ce qu'il avait révélé à cette idiote de blonde gryffondor, il lui faudrait faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Il l'aurait. Il l'aurait pour lui tout seul. Et rien, pas même Potter ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Il serra les dents alors que le cadran de l'horloge indiquait 19h15. Il se secoua mentalement, et se soupçonna de s'être assoupi.

Retenue ce soir.

Alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de sa bouche fine, il ferma les yeux en reprenant la position assise. S'il fallait, il emploierait les moyens qu'il faudrait... Avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit.

Oui, les moyens qu'il faudrait.

Des coups violents frappés à la porte l'interrompirent dans ses délicieuses pensées.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, après un bref silence.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et attendit que la personne qui désirait le voir entre d'elle-même, ce qui ne tarda pas à se faire. Le panneau s'ouvrit brutalement et l'objet de ses pensées fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Tiens donc...murmura t-il avec un sourire narquois. Que me vaut ta visite Ginny ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malicia Sanders était dans un état indescriptible. Elle entra dans la salle commune bondée, avec un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle le vit. Il était avec Hermione, dans un coin. D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Salut.

- Euh salut Malicia...

- Harry, viens s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, excuse-moi Hermione...

Elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers un canapé solitaire. D'un signe de tête, il s'assit et elle fit de même. Alors elle éclata en sanglots.

- Comment as-tu **_pu_** ? balbutia t-elle, tandis qu'il la regardait avec une expression mi-alarmée, mi-ahurie.

- Je... qu'est-ce que...

- Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi ?!

Harry était complètement décontenancé. Malicia lui lança un regard haineux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais ne comptes plus sur moi. Jouez les imbéciles, je m'en lasse.

- Si tu m'expliquais ??! tenta désespérément le Survivant alors que la blonde se levait brusquement, non sans l'avoir gratifié d'une œillade meurtrière.

- TAIS-TOI ! FALLAIT REFLECHIR ! hurla soudain Malicia. TU M'AS PRISE POUR UNE C...

- Du calme, souffla Harry, ne voulant pas de scène.

Malgré cela, il régnait un silence assourdissant. La moitié des élèves présents les dévisageaient.

- Malicia, il se passe quoi ici ? demanda Ginny, les yeux rivés sur le visage rouge de la blonde.

Cette dernière se retourna violemment vers elle.

- NE M'ADRESSE PLUS LA PAROLE, ESPECE DE GARCE ! cria t-elle, les yeux brillants de fureur.

La rousse, décontenancée, se tourna vers Harry qui ne semblait pas comprendre plus. Malicia, à présent en larmes, s'enfuit vers les dortoirs en poussant brusquement Ginny. Lorsque les élèves entendirent la porte d'en haut claquer violemment, le murmure des conversations reprit peu à peu. Ginny, elle restait figée au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés dans ceux du survivant. Elle s'approcha de lui, son cœur étant tombé dans les environs de son estomac.

- Qu'est ce...commença t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien ! la coupa Harry, exaspéré. Vous passez votre temps à me hurler dessus ! J'en ai ma claque !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons.

- Stop ! Arrêtes ça, répliqua la rousse d'une voix sifflante. On est tout les deux mêlés, alors à quoi bon chercher à se défiler ?

- Je-ne-me-défile-pas.

- Ah bon ? ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

- Tu peux parler, ce n'est pas sur toi que toutes les choses te tombent dessus.

- Tu crois que je mène une petite vie tranquille c'est ça ?!?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, je crois ouais. Par rapport à ce que je p...

- Mais arrêtes toi ! Arrête de tourner autour de ta petite personne !

- Je tourne autour de ma petite personne. Voilà autre chose, commenta Harry, serrant les poings.

- Tu ne vois même pas ce qui se passe autour de toi ! Tu ne vois pas que j...

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement, les joues empourprées par la colère. La colère et l'incompréhension. Mais ce qu'elle sentait surtout c'était le battement fou de son cœur. Elle avait failli lui dire. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers l'Elu, qui attendait, bras croisés. Avec une froide indifférence, il tourna les talons et alla s'installer vers Ron et Hermione, qui attendaient, anxieux. Alors la rousse eut un déclic.

Malefoy.

Sa tignasse volant derrière elle comme une flamme, elle sortit en trombe de la Salle commune, n'entendant même pas Juliette qui lui disait que le couvre-feu aurait bientôt commencé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A mesure que les dalles des couloirs défilaient sous ses pieds, plus l'intention de Ginny lui semblait folle et complètement stupide. Cependant, elle revoyait l'expression haineuse de Malicia et cette vision lui redonnait courage et détermination. Les battements sourds de son cœur semblaient lui marteler les côtes avec la force d'un poignard et son cerveau, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle en était sûre, c'était Malefoy. Le Serpentard avait dit quelque chose, et cette chose avait rendue folle de rage Malicia. Cette chose la concernait, elle et Harry.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la Grande Salle déserte et dévalait les escaliers menant aux cachots, une hypothèse désagréable revenait sans cesse, telle une machine infernale qu'elle écartait à chaque marche descendue mais qui s'immisçait de nouveau à la suivante.

Malefoy avait-il dévoilé ses sentiments à l'égard de Harry ? Mais pourquoi la blonde était-elle en colère contre le Survivant ?

Torturée par des dizaines de solutions infectant son esprit à la fois, elle stoppa dans une glissade, devant un mur lisse et nu.

A présent franchement inquiète de l'obscurité des cachots, elle tâtonna désespérément les pierres.

- Allez, laisse moi, passer...siffla t-elle. Que j'aille casser la figure à ce s...

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, ayant perçu un mouvement derrière elle. Un groupe de filles serpentardes apparurent alors à l'angle du couloir, laissant tout juste le temps pour Ginny de rabattre son capuchon sur le visage et de cacher ses insignes rouges et or sous un pan de cape.

- Et à ce moment, je lui ai piqué sa montre, racontait l'une d'entre elles, un petit air supérieur affiché sur son visage de velours.

Ses comparses ricanèrent et la félicitèrent. Cependant, elles s'aperçurent de la présence de la rousse.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda la fille au visage d'ange d'un ton provocant.

Ginny fit de son mieux pour cacher son visage et adopter une voix éraillée.

- Je...j'ai perdu le mot de passe de la Salle commune.

Les serpentardes la regardèrent d'un air méprisant.

- Sûrement une première année, les filles. C'est Sournoiserie, idiote.

Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé le mot, le mur s'effaça et Ginny sentit son pouls s'accélérer. La salle était remplie de Serpentards. Sur les murs de pierre nue s'étalaient des portraits, des tapisseries, tous dans les tons vert et argent. Un gigantesque lustre fait d'émeraudes et d'onyx trônait au centre de l'imposant plafond argenté. Des canapés de cuir noir étaient disposés un peu partout et la plupart des élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une table de marbre noir où une partie de poker était apparemment d'être jouée. Ginny déglutit en voyant la masse de Serpentards. S'il elle se faisait reconnaître, ils ne manqueraient pas de s'occuper d'elle. Essayant de garder son calme, elle s'éloigna du groupe de filles et chercha la chevelure blonde tant haïe. Cependant, elle n'en vu aucune trace et fut forcée de conclure qu'il était dans les dortoirs. Alors qu'elle cherchait le chemin pour s'y rendre, un sixième année avec une tête de vautour lui passa devant et lança à ses amis :

Je monte dans le dortoir !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Ginny, ayant toujours son capuchon sur la tête, se glissa discrètement derrière le Serpentard qui stoppa finalement devant une statue de marbre noir. Il appuya sur le médaillon de l'illustre personnage et la statue se déroba pour laisser place à un escalier entièrement noir. Elle attendit un petit moment que le cinquième année ait disparu et pressa à son tour la pierre de la statue. L'escalier réapparut à elle et, avec un dernier regard en direction de la salle, se faufila dans le passage étroit. Gravissant les ultimes marches la séparant de son but, elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, étant arrivée dans un couloir, ou se trouvaient différentes portes. Sur ces dernières, étaient inscrits plusieurs noms, à chaque fois cerclés de vert ou d'argent.

Clignant des yeux dans la pénombre, elle repéra rapidement le dortoir qu'elle voulait.

Cependant, sa main s'arrêta à cinq centimètres de la poignée ouvragée.

Et maintenant ?

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle serait seule avec lui.

_Seule._

Ce mot lui faisait peur et la rendait euphorique à la fois.

_Seule_ pour enfin lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Seule, sans défense, ou presque.

Serrant étroitement sa baguette dans son autre main, elle se débarrassa de son capuchon et frappa énergiquement à la porte.

Elle aurait presque souhaité qu'il n'y ait aucune réponse.

Néanmoins, elle entendit ce qu'elle craignait d'entendre.

Sentant son courage gryffondorien revenir au galop, elle ouvrit violemment la porte qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Tiens donc... Que me vaut ta visite Ginny ?

La rousse ferma la porte derrière elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je te demande pardon ? répliqua Malefoy en s'étirant nonchalamment, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny serra étroitement les doigts autour de sa baguette.

- J'ai dit, répéta t-elle les yeux flamboyants. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers elle, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

- C'est dangereux, de venir me voir toute seule, imagine ce qui pourrait arriver...

Elle déglutit.

- Il n'arrivera rien. Je veux savoir ce que tu as raconté de pourri à Malicia.

Le Serpentard s'appuya contre un des piliers de la pièce.

- Et qu'est ce que tu va faire, murmura t-il sardoniquement. Me jeter un sort ?

La rouquine approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ca se pourrait bien, souffla t-elle en lui plaçant la baguette sous la gorge.

Drago plissa les yeux, semblant évaluer la situation. Soudain il lui prit le poignet, l'obligeant à baisser sa garde. Ginny tenta sans succès de libérer son étreinte.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, ou sinon je te jure que tu va le regretter ! aboya t-elle.

Sans détourner le regard, il desserra légèrement sa poigne.

- Potter a donc autant de mal que ça ?

La rousse cilla.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dit à ta copine ? La vérité. Potter la trompe avec toi.

Ginny oublia de respirer.

- QUOI ?! hurla t-elle au bout, les yeux écarquillés.

Malefoy la lâcha, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit le soir du réveillon ?

- Je...

Elle ne put continuer, l'horreur lui paralysant la gorge. Situation pour le moins cruelle. Sa meilleure amie la détestait pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas commise, chose qu'elle désirait ardemment. Pris d'un accès de colère en revoyant l'expression haineuse de Malicia, Ginny enfonça sa baguette dans la gorge du blond, toujours allongé.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais la rousse le força à rester couché. Pour la première fois depuis que Ginny le connaissait, il paraissait désemparé.

- Ce n'était pas vrai, siffla la rousse, Je n'ais dit cela que pour que tu te la fermes.

- Q...quoi ?

T- u as très bien entendu. Tu vas me le payer. Ne te mêle plus jamais de mes affaires.

Cependant, le blond se dégagea d'un coup sec et plongea sur sa propre baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Presque aussitôt, il se posta en position de défense.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant, hein ?

_- Stupef... _

_- Protego_ !

Une sorte de mur argenté avait surgi de la baguette de Drago, faisant ricocher le jet rouge. Il paraissait maintenant animé d'une lueur féroce. Ginny sentit l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat violent. La honte d'avoir été battue la submergea.

- Sale c...

- Tss-tss, stop, c'est pas moi qui ait commencé !

La rousse abaissa lentement sa baguette, regrettant déjà son geste. Cependant, Malefoy ne baissa pas la sienne pour autant. Au bout d'un moment, il consentit à faire quelques pas en la direction de Ginny. Cette dernière tentait de retrouver son calme en serrant les dents.

- Okay, mettons les choses au clair. Tu ne m'attaques pas, je ne tenterais rien, dit le blond d'un ton froid.

Elle ne répondit pas et il commença à abaisser son bras. Au bout d'un moment, la rousse captura le regard glacé du blond.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi t'acharnes-tu contre moi ? Que me veux-tu ?! demanda t-elle, sentant les larmes affluer.

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de rester silencieux, il ferma les yeux. Il semblait être en proie à un combat intérieur violent.

Il ne savait pas. Ou plutôt il savait mais préférait continuer à l'ignorer. Depuis tout petit, il n'avait vécu que dans l'ignorance, le luxe et l'indifférence. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme un fils à part entière. Ils lui avaient enseigné comment se jouer des autres, comment accéder au pouvoir, mais il n'y avait jamais eu, à quelque moment que ce soit de l'amour. Ce sentiment le faisait frissonner de dégoût mais le fascinait à la fois.

Dès son entrée à Poudlard, il s'était affirmé en tant que leader des serpents, personnage froid et inaccessible, sûr de lui. Trop sûr de lui.

Il s'était persuadé que rien, pas même Potter ne pourrait le battre et avait continué sa dictature, abusant de son charisme pour arriver à ses fins. Maintenant qu'il était en septième année, plus personne ne doutait de lui et tous le considéraient avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Certes il s'était fait de nombreux ennemis, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer son emprise. Son seul rival, la seule personne ternissant ses rêves de puissance n'était autre que Potter. Depuis la première année, ils étaient devenus ennemis. Mais ce n'était pas la seule personne à s'être dressée sur son chemin. Dès qu'elle était arrivée, il avait sentit un sentiment incontrôlable s'emparer de lui. Elle, si frêle, si insignifiante, l'avait hanté jours et nuits.

Sa haine envers sa famille et la maison à laquelle elle appartenait avait fait obstacle pendant de nombreuses années, cependant il n'avait cédé pas plus tard qu'en Septembre.

Il avait commencé par considérer cela comme un simple jeu, mais au fil du temps, ce « jeu » s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus indéfinissable.

Maintenant il commençait à comprendre. Sa vanité l'empêchait d'y voir clair, cependant il apercevait la seule faille qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, du moins le croyait-il. Si ? C'était plutôt une sorte de passion inexpliquée, de besoin d'elle.

Il rouvrit vivement les yeux et les mots impardonnables qui le révulsaient tant, franchirent ses lèvres.

- Ginny. Je t'aime.

* * *

**_Walaaaa !_**

_niek niek_

Allez, courage j'ai déja commençé la suite et j'ai une idée **d'une autre fic** en cours :D

Ca m'a bien plu de vous raconter un peu l'enfance de Drago. IL ets devenu..presque humain, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Rewiewez- moi Plizzzzzz.**

_**Luv'**_

sSs. Wonderful-Nutpapaye .sSs


	14. Le courage d'un Lion

_**Hey !**_

Comme promis le next chapter qui vient vite :P

Je m'admire ♥

Juste pour vous dire que ce chapitre continue la trame de la fin et d'une manière assez...violente dirons-nous

niek niek

Merci aux nombreux reviewers anonyme et à** haryytrotter, Black Lagoon.**

**Love U**

Plus qu'une chose à dire : _ENJOY !_

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le courage d'un Lion**

Sa première réaction fut d'éclater de rire. Un rire méprisant, froid, perçant. Puis elle vit les yeux dégoûtés et furieux de Drago et son rire glissa comme de l'eau glisse sur les plumes.

Les prunelles lançant des éclairs menaçant, il ne bougea pas, l'observant de son regard meurtrier. Ses iris gris la glaçaient jusqu'au sang. On pouvait y lire une haine profonde. Il était là, droit, altier, rigide comme de la pierre. Sa pâleur fantomatique semblait faire écho à celle de Ginny.

La rousse eut un horrible rictus. La douleur de la réalité s'infiltra dans ses veines, elle perdit le souffle. Tel un poison, un sentiment de panique mêlé d'horrible effarement se répandit dans chaque partie de son corps. Aucun son, aucune parole n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

Haletante, son cœur battant comme il n'avait jamais osé battre, elle tâtonna en direction de la poignée, ses prunelles saphirs toujours tournées vers le Serpentard. Une fois cette dernière trouvée, elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et sortit à reculons, trébuchant sur les inégalités du sol. Paniquée, elle sentit des larmes affluer, monter en elle, comme quelque chose d'inaltérable, d'inévitable.

Enfin, elle se retourna, mais ce fut pour courir à toutes jambes vers la Salle commune des Serpentards, à présent déserte. De la chance ? Elle en doutait. Lorsqu'elle franchit le mur lisse de l'entrée et qu'elle se retrouva dans les couloirs de l'école, les larmes brouillèrent enfin sa vue. Le monde défiguré par l'eau coulant de ses iris, le monde troublé, le monde qu'elle connaissait effondré. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait brusquement donné une paire de gifles. Quelque part, une horloge sonna vingt heures. Le temps filait, ironique et moqueur entre ses doigts, cependant elle n'en apercevait pas la moindre seconde. Pour elle, le monde était suspendu.

Cela était impossible.

Irréel.

Dangereux.

Fatal ?

Après avoir mis bien trois étages entre elle et Malefoy, elle s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu d'un couloir désert. Les rayons de la lune s'infiltraient par les fenêtres de pierre, plongeant le passage dans une atmosphère argentée.

Ginny s'adossa contre le mur et se sentit glisser.

Alors qu'elle s'affaissait lentement, ses mains agrippèrent le mur, cherchant quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Ironie du sort. Elle cherchait elle-même une parole, un rêve, un souvenir qui pourrait la relever, l'empêcher de tomber dans cet horrible cauchemar, cette illusion machiavélique. Les larmes ruisselant toujours sur son visage blême, elle ferma les yeux. De l'eau pour noyer chagrins et peine, de l'eau pour éteindre colère et haine.

Coulée.

Détruite.

Ces mots signifiaient clairement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il l'aimait.

Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait rester là des heures. Des jours. Des années. Oubliée de tous. Seulement elle et ses sentiments.

21 heures.

Elle n'avait même pas froid.

Peut-être que si elle restait là, elle pourrait alors totalement disparaître. Un vol de chauves-souris la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas passer le restant de sa vie ici.

Les yeux rougis, elle se releva péniblement. Retour à la réalité.

Elle prit soudainement conscience des problèmes qui s'annonçaient. Si Rusard la trouvait ici, elle pourrait être sûre de passer un sale quart d'heure. De sombres pensées en tête, elle avança d'un pas vacillant vers la porte au bout du corridor. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le panneau que des bruits de pas calmes se firent entendre.

Une pensée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

C'était lui, il l'avait retrouvée, il allait l'attaquer.

Dégainant sa baguette avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle la pointa sur son assaillant, les lèvres tremblantes.

La silhouette dans l'ombre sembla hésiter. Ginny ne voyait pas son visage.

- Lumos !

La lumière aveugla la rousse qui cligna des yeux pour se trouver face à face avec...

- Ha..Harry !

- Ginny, rétorqua t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'était presque pire. Sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle fondit en larme. Ce fut un Harry complètement décontenancé qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi...

Il ne put continuer. La rousse s'était jetée dans ses bras. Son parfum enivra le survivant qui sentit sa frustration décliner. Ses cheveux contre sa joue.

Continuant de sangloter, la rouquine releva la tête et regarda le gryffondor dans les yeux.

- Tu...Je...Il...je dois te le dire, je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus !

Elle avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots. Maintenant franchement inquiet, Harry replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

Ce geste sembla les ramener des mois en arrière.

La tour.

_**Je l'aime.**_

Le vent.

_**Pourquoi me le cacher ?**_

Ses lèvres.

_**Je t'aime.**_

Un frémissement parcouru l'échine de Ginny. Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Harry. Ce dernier sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue. Froide. Glacée. Mais si douce.

Toujours sans un mot ils se regardèrent, n'osant pas bouger. Rigides. Hésitants.

Humains.

Les étoiles se reflétaient dans les prunelles saphir de Ginny et dans celle émeraude de Harry. Deux diamants liés dans la nuit noire. Deux âmes. Deux cœurs.

Soudain une horloge très lointaine sonna 21H30, brisant l'illusion.

Sursautant dans la pénombre, le survivant baissa les yeux, rompant le lien. Ginny recula lentement tandis que le brun bredouillait, jetant un coup d'œil à la turquoise accrochée au coup de la jeune fille :

- Euh, je dois y aller, j'ai ma retenue avec Slughorn et Malefoy.

Le nom du Serpentard transperça le cœur de la rouquine comme un poignard. Son battement s'accélérant, elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux roux tombant comme un cascade sur son visage.

- Je...

Elle savait qu'elle allait dire qu'elle l'attendrait. Mais cette hypothèse pleine d'espoir fut balayée par sa raison.

- Je...vais retourner à la Salle commune.

- Ah.

Il était...déçu ?!? Ginny le regarda de travers pendant qu'il tournait les talons. Elle aurait voulu crier, lui dire qu'elle serait là pour l'attendre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Elle le vit finalement emprunter un escalier pour se rendre aux cachots.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque le professeur Slughorn regarda sa montre pour la énième fois, les sourcils froncés, des coups sourds se firent entendre.

- Entrez ! dit-il.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Harry, légèrement essoufflé. Horace mit les mains sur ses hanches et afficha un air mécontent.

- Harry, mon garçon, vous avez cinq minutes de retard.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre Drago, arrivé à l'heure. Harry alla se placer aussi loin que possible sans une seule fois rencontrer le regard du blond.

- Bien, annonça Slughorn. Vous allez devoir nettoyer tous les chaudrons de la précédente classe et classer les fioles que voilà.

Il montra un grand carton du doigt, posé sur une grande table noire. Après quoi, il s'apprêtât à partir mais au dernier moment, il se retourna, un air désolé sur son visage joufflu.

- Ah et bien sûr, il est inutile de se servir de vos baguettes, _Experlliarmus_ ! ajouta t-il.

Les baguettes respectives des deux jeunes hommes s'échappèrent de leurs poches et atterrirent dans la main du professeur.

- Je viendrais vous chercher à minuit ! lança ce dernier en disparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte du cachot.

Le panneau claqua lorsqu'il se ferma lourdement, de la poussière tombant de ses fissures. Un silence oppressant s'installa. Il semblait à Harry que quelque chose d'absolument interdit venait de se passer. Avec un soupir, il entreprit de classer la fiole la plus proche. Il regarda l'étiquette.

- Véritaserum.

Il se retourna brusquement vers Malefoy.

- J'aurais préféré que tu te la ferme toute la soirée, tu sais, rétorqua t-il.

Le blond ne releva pas et se contenta de le regarder avec un air indéfinissable. Ses yeux si particuliers vrillaient ceux de Harry, lui donnant l'impression d'une fusillade silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, le serpentard se redressa légèrement.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de toi, Potter. Avec cette potion je saurais enfin tout ce que je veux savoir.

Une lueur féroce anima soudain ses prunelles grises. Le survivant se raidit.

- Et que veux-tu savoir, Malefoy ? répliqua t-il d'un air sarcastique. Pourquoi ma pauvre vie t'intéresserait-elle ? Pour...

- Un petit détail, coupa le blond. _Juste un petit détail._

Alors sans prévenir, Drago se jeta sur lui.

Un tourbillon de coups. Le brun répondit, ayant enfin une occasion de lui montrer sa haine.

Harry, au fond de lui-même, ne savait pas pourquoi ils se battaient, tout ce qu'il l'importait c'était de s'en sortir vivant. En effet le serpentard frappait avec une rage féroce, esquivant les attaques du survivant. Du sang commença à se répandre sur le sol de pierre. Ils ne se battaient plus pour donner une leçon à l'autre, non.

Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, de plus douloureux. Il s se battaient pour une seule chose, une seule personne. Cependant, ce détail échappait à Harry qui commençait à faiblir sous les assauts violents de son ennemi.

- Sale petit...siffla l'élu.

- La ferme ! cria Drago, tu ne l'auras pas, tu ne l'auras jamais !

- Mais de quoi parles-t...

Il ne put finir. Un coup de poing particulièrement violent le fit reculer et il alla s'écraser contre une armoire vitrée. Les éclats de verre lui entaillèrent la peau, lui déchirant les mains, la joue. Le blond éclata d'un rire sardonique et glacial.

- Peut-être la magie te convient-elle, Potter, mais dans un combat d'homme à homme, tu n'est rien de plus qu'un insecte.

Harry sentit la rage bouillonner en lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, n'ayant plus qu'une idée : Lui faire payer.

Drago esquiva son attaque et renversa un chaudron. Le bruit clinquant troua l'atmosphère comme une aiguille un ballon. Haletants, ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de la table noire.

- Donne moi juste une raison, gronda Harry. Juste une et je me battrais pour elle.

- Tu en veux une ? cracha le blond. Réfléchis, Potter. Elle ne t'aimera _jamais_. Elle m'aime moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de la posséder.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Une haine profonde monta en lui, comme un poison, paralysant sa conscience. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il attrapa une fiole dans le carton et la jeta de toutes ses forces à la tête du serpentard. Celui-ci s'écarta de justesse. Harry serra les dents.

- C'est pour cela qu'elle était perdue, dans le couloir tout à l'heure, murmura t-il. Mais tu te trompes. Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé.

- TU MENS ! hurla Malefoy.

Sur ce il jeta à son tour les fioles sur Harry. Des fumées violettes, vertes, blanches, âcres s'élevèrent dans la pièce tandis que les deux ennemis ne cessaient d'en balancer. Un flacon atteignit la joue de Drago, lui la coupant profondément et l'aveuglant par sa fumée. Harry poussa un rugissement de triomphe et, profitant de l'inattention du blond, contourna la table et le jeta à terre.

C'était quelque chose d'encore jamais vu. Ils se battaient avec la force de la haine, la rage guidant leurs gestes. Les coups violents fusaient. Le sang coulait. Les dents serrées, ils esquivaient, frappaient, encaissaient, comme un leitmotiv infernal. Si l'un d'eux tentait de sortir de ce tourbillon il se faisait attraper par l'autre et la bataille recommençait d'autant plus anarchique.

- Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent, hors d'haleine.

- Très bien, souffla Harry en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Stop.

Drago se tenait à une chaise et il pressait sa joue tailladée.

- Ca ne sert à rien de se battre indéfiniment. Apparemment nous sommes à forces égales, continua le brun, bien que ces mots lui arrachent une grimace.

Le serpentard resta silencieux un moment.

- Tu as de la chance que Slughorn nous ait confisqué nos baguettes, cracha t-il.

Le survivant sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il imaginait très bien la scène si le maître des potions leurs avaient donné l'autorisation de se servir de leurs pouvoirs. A mains nues, ils n'étaient que des adolescents, mais avec la puissance de la magie, il y aurait sans doute eu beaucoup plus de mal que ça. Secoué par un sentiment de soulagement, il se tint debout, défiant Malefoy du regard :

- Je ne suis pas un assassin.

- Tu n'as pas le cran nécessaire, ça non, railla ce dernier. Mais il n'y a pas que ce domaine dans lequel je t'ai devancé.

La curiosité piqua Harry.

- Et en quoi ? demanda t-il, interloqué.

Drago éclata d'un rire moqueur. Il s'approcha de son ennemi, vacillant.

- Ce pourquoi nous nous battons, souffla t-il à quelques centimètres du visage de l'Elu.

Ce n'était plus la curiosité qui guidait Harry, c'était la panique. Et si Malefoy avait raison ? Si elle avait choisi le serpentard ? Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il se retourna lentement et d'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il voulait sortir. La folle pensée que Slughorn avait oublié de les enfermer lui parvint à l'esprit. Pensée folle, mais exacte.

Il vit la poignée tourner lentement sous ses doigts. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est Malefoy se jetant sur lui pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Miss Weasley !

Ginny s'arrêta de courir et oublia de respirer.

- P...professeur Slughorn !

Que faites vous ici ?

La rousse n'était pas la sœur des jumeaux pour rien. Avec une assurance peu commune dans des moments pareils elle réussit à articuler :

- Oh, excusez-moi, vraiment ; J'allais voir le professeur Mc Gonagall qui devait me parler de mon orientation. Elle m'a donné une autorisation de sortie. Voulez-vous la voir ?

Slughorn se détendit.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Mais ne tardez pas trop !

- Bien, monsieur.

Il parut hésiter un instant mais posa finalement sa main potelée sur l'épaule de la rousse :

- Tenez, voici les baguettes de Potter et Malefoy. Donnez-les à Minerva de ma part ! Bonsoir ! clama t-il en lui donnant les baguettes.

Une fois que la silhouette imposante du maître des potions eut disparu, Ginny respira profondément. Elle était passée près. Si Slughorn avait voulu vérifier son autorisation, elle était bonne pour deux heures de retenue. Cette pensée la ramena à son but présent. Sans réfléchir, elle mit les baguettes dans sa poche et se remit à courir.

Les cachots.

Aller aux cachots.

Attendre Harry.

_**Lui dire**_.

Plus les minutes filaient, plus elle se traitait de folle mais son cœur la guidait plus que sa raison. La turquoise offerte par le survivant à Noël se balança au rythme de ses foulées. Elle glissa devant un escalier sombre. Pourquoi était-ce dans les moments où elle en avait le plus besoin qu'elle était incapable de trouver les cachots ? En effet, elle cherchait plutôt à éviter le coin normalement, évitant ainsi les nombreux Serpentards qui y cherchaient solitude. Il fallait faire vite. Si elle tombait sur un autre professeur, elle n'était pas sûre que son bobard tienne le coup une deuxième fois. Alors qu'elle passait précipitamment devant un tableau représentant un dragon, elle s'arrêta brusquement, son pouls ayant doublé de vitesse.

_Il y serait aussi_.

La main tremblante elle sortit lentement les baguettes et son regard s'attarda sur la plus noire, celle du serpentard. L'ironie la prit d'assaut. Dans sa main elle avait les deux baguettes des deux hommes qui guidaient sa vie depuis un an. Le bois d'if de malefoy glissa de sa paume moite et tomba sur le sol de pierre froide.

La même peur, le même découragement devenu trop familier s'empara d'elle, une tempête glacée balaya ses lèvres. Ses pupilles se rectrécirent, sous la panique. Mais elle regarda la baguette du Survivant restée dans sa main gauche et une chose des plus étranges se produit.

Le sentiment de panique fut combattu par une autre impression, chaude, dorée, puissante. Une chaleur fantastique se répandit en elle, semblant la relever.

Il lui paraissait qu'une main secourable s'était tendue vers elle, la sortait enfin de ce trou sombre ou elle était tombée depuis le début de l'année.

Les souvenirs des moments qu'elle avait passés avec Harry s'insinuèrent en elle, chassant la crainte, bataillant contre la lâcheté.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle mit tous ces sentiments empoisonnants de côté. Oubliés. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce à quoi se résumait sa vie. Les ailes du courage et de la détermination prirent le dessus sur les entraves à son objectif, aussi importantes soient-elles. Elle ne pensait qu'a Harry, il devenait la seule raison. D'un pas décidé elle passa, hautaine, défiante devant la créature ailée aux yeux perçants, néanmoins elle ramassa la baguette de Drago.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle s'identifiait totalement à la maison Gryffondor. Ce sentiment allait sérieusement être mis à l'épreuve.

* * *

♣ Grand rire sadique ♣

Je ne ferais **AUCUN** commentaire, je peux juste vous dire que le chapitre suivant sera le pilier central de la fiction !

**A TRES bientôt**

**Et please, reviewer moi !**

Mouackeûh.

sSs. Nutpapaye .sSs


	15. Si tu as peur, ne le montre pas

_**Re-coucou !**_

Vous voyez, ça aura été rapide

_(Ce sera bien la première fois d'ailleurs :P)_

Je ne dirasi rien si ce n'est les habituels remerciements de reviews, malheureusement trop souvent anonymes

Allez, **bonne lecture** et ne me tuez pas à la fin s'il vous plaît.

o°O Deux saphirs parmi les étoiles O°o

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Si tu as peur, ne le montre pas. **

- Aïe...

Harry Potter se releva lentement en se massant la tempe et regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux. L'arrière du crâne lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un couteau quelque part dans la région de son cerveau. La colonne de pierre sur laquelle il s'était appuyé se découpa soudainement sur le ciel d'un bleu noir menaçant, un chêne majestueux à ses côtés. Il se trouvait dans un cloître qu'il reconnu vaguement, pour y être allée une ou deux fois. Le lierre grimpant s'accrochait à de majestueuses arcades de granit sculpté et au centre trônait une fontaine de marbre représentant un archer intimidant. Ses prunelles sans vie fixaient le ciel et un jet d'eau argentée jaillissait de sa flèche, retombant dans le bassin ovale avec un doux clapotis.

Alors que Harry contemplait l'édifice, tout lui revint en tête.

Malefoy, le combat dans les cachots, et une soudaine douleur à la tête alors qu'il essayait de sortir. Manifestement, le Serpentard l'avait attaqué par derrière. Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici ? Sans doute avait-il voulu se débarrasser de lui...pas que ça lui déplaise d'ailleurs.

La brise nocturne devint soudainement lourde, comme si un orage se préparait. Anxieux, il leva les yeux vers les nuages qui s'amoncelaient. Toujours en se massant la tempe gauche, le Survivant traversa la cour dans laquelle on l'avait traîné. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et un filet de sang continuait de couler de sa joue, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était ici que depuis peu de temps.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir l'arcade de pierre froide qui donnait accès au château lui-même, il stoppa soudainement. Deux options s'offraient à lui.

Soit il retournait finir sa retenue dans les cachots, soit il montait dans la Salle commune. Dans les deux cas, une punition magistrale les attendait, lui et Malefoy.

Ce nom sembla le gifler. Si ce sale cloporte **(1) **se trouvait sur son chemin, il pouvait être sut qu'il n'aurait pas de pitié. Qu'avait-il voulu dire lorsqu'il lui avait assuré qu'il avait pris de l'avance sur Ginny ?

Comme le nom de Malefoy, celui de la rousse lui retourna l'estomac, mais de manière plus positive. Cependant, la peur de l'indifférence lui tailladait le cœur. Se pouvait-il qu'elle préfère son ennemi à lui ? Cette hypothèse l'acheva. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans une des colonnes du cloître, se brisant presque les phalanges.

Un grondement inquiétant lui parvint et une nuée de chauves souries s'envola du chêne en direction de la forêt interdite. L'orage n'allait plus tarder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le dortoir fille des Gryffondors, deux personnes ne dormaient pas.

Malicia se retournait dans ses draps, l'oreiller humide par tant de larmes versées. Le sommeil ne venait pas apaiser son chagrin et il lui semblait que les secondes s'écoulaient avec la lenteur d'une année entière. L'horrible sentiment d'être trahie persistait en elle, la dévorant alors que ses compagnes de dortoir respiraient profondément. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le sourire narquois de Malefoy, elle voyait les yeux émeraude de Harry plein d'incompréhension, elle voyait l'air ébahi de Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrait, son regard bleu clair se posait sur le lit vide de cette dernière et les questions s'entrechoquaient.

Où était-elle ?

_**Avec qui ?**_

Evidemment, un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit mais elle préférait faire comme si _il_ n'avait jamais existé.

Pourquoi ?

Pendant un instant, elle avait envie d'aller alerter un professeur, mais la raison l'emportait sur son désir de vengeance.

Cela n'aurait servi qu'à aggraver les choses, de plus, elle-même détestait les balances.

Néanmoins, elle se surprit à vouloir que la rousse se fasse prendre par Rusard.

Brassant pour la énième fois la literie blanche et rouge, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa propre personne. Après la scène qu'elle avait faite il y a quelques heures, elle pouvait être sûre que son statut de fille populaire et inébranlable allait être sérieusement remis en cause.

Elle avait toujours été réputée auprès des garçons, tant pour sa beauté que pour son caractère fort et unique. On pouvait certainement la voir comme une « pouffe » mais elle savait qu'elle valait plus que cela. Bien qu'elle aimait le shopping, l'esthétique et les relations amoureuses, Malicia n'était pas une de ces copies qui arpentaient les couloirs, une de ces filles superficielles, inutiles, vides. Elle savait tendre la main, aider les moins aimés. Elle donnait sa confiance presque automatiquement.

La blonde remit son oreiller en place, tapant un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur l'édredon.

Elle se rappelait, au tout début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau magique, lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition.

Oui, elle s'en rappelait très bien...

_**« Si tu as peur, ne le montre pas. » **_

_Cette phrase, une jeune fille blonde se la répétait indéfiniment alors que le petit groupe de première année montait les marches de la Grande Salle, mené par le professeur Mc Gonagall._

_« Je dois être fière, digne », se disait-elle alors que la directrice de maison ouvrait les lourdes portes de bois. _

_Lorsque Malicia Sanders entra dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de ravissement. _

_Ca y était._

_Son rêve s'était réalisé, elle allait devenir une sorcière, avec des vrais pouvoirs magiques._

_Elle y avait cru dès le moment ou elle avait reçu sa lettre, dès le moment ou un hibou ambre s'était nonchalamment posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle revoyait le visage stupéfait de ses parents, lorsqu'un membre du ministère de la Magie était venu leur expliquer l'existence d'un deuxième monde. Un monde de Magie, comme dans les livres. Elle revoyait l'aura de fierté émanant de son père, elle revoyait la première fois qu'elle avait passé l'arcade de brique menant au Chemin de Traverse, sa baguette, le Poudlard Express..._

_Pendant un moment elle s'était imaginé que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle se réveillerait dans le monde des Moldus, simple mortelle. _

_Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle avait compris._

_Maintenant qu'elle était réellement à Poudlard, l'excitation prenait le dessus sur l'émerveillement. Dans quelques instants, elle saurait à quelle maison elle appartiendrait. Tandis que Mc Gonagall dépliait le parchemin avec le nom des initiés, une légère angoisse la prit à la gorge. Dans le train menant à l'école, elle avait rencontré une fille de son âge, qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la maison Serpentard était mal famée. _

_**« Si tu as peur ne le montre pas. »**_

_Mac Gonagall commençait sa liste. _

_- Atrison Ben !_

_Elle n'irait sûrement pas à serdaigle, elle avait de trop mauvaises notes pour cela._

_- Poufsouffle !_

_Poufsouffle ? La maison des normaux, des gentils...elle valait un peu plus que ça quand même... _

_A mesure que le groupe des premières années s'amenuisait, Malicia sentait son pouls s'accélérer._

_- Gryffondor !_

_La fille du train lui adressa un signe de la main et fila rejoindre la table rouge et or, ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle comme une flamme. _**(2)**

_Gryffondor, pas possible, elle avait peur de tout...pourtant ça aurait été tellement bien !_

_- Sanders, Malicia !_

_**Arg. **_

_Respirer profondément._

_Hmmmfffff. Ffffouuuu._

_Ma vieille, ton rêve est sur le point de se réaliser._

_La jeune fille traversa d'un pas assuré la distance la séparant du choixpeau et mit ce dernier sur la tête presque automatiquement. _

_Presque aussitôt, une voix se fit entendre._

_« Tu as peur ? »_

_Malicia se raidit._

_« Non, je suis forte »_

_« Alors Gryffondor serait pour toi »_

_La blonde soupira et clama d'un air résigné :_

_« Mais...j'ai peur de tout ! Des araignées, des combats, de la violence, je n'ai aucun courage ! »_

_Le choixpeau frissonna et la blonde entendit un petit rire résonner dans sa tête. _

_« Il n'y a pas que cette forme de courage »_

_« Et alors il y a quoi ? »_

_La petite fille avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton agacé mais involontairement. L'étoffe ne remua plus et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il n'allait jamais parler, qu'elle serait obligée de retourner chez elle. Alors que tout espoir semblait avoir disparu, la large déchirure du chapeau s'ouvrit en grand pour clamer :_

_**- Gryffondor !**_

_La blonde n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la table bruyante lorsque, juste avant que le professeur Mc Gonagall ôte le Choixpeau de sa tête, elle entendit la voix douce de ce dernier._

_« Le cœur, petite. Le cœur. »_

_Le sourire de Malicia s'élargit et ce fut avec gaieté qu'elle s'en fut rejoindre la fille du train à la table rouge et or qui l'acclamait._

_**« Je n'ais pas peur »**_

_« Je n'ais pas peur de ce que l'avenir me réservera »_

_« Parce que je suis forte »_

_« J'ais toujours été forte »_

_**« Toujours »**_

La Malicia de 16 ans ferma les yeux alors que ce souvenir lui remontait à la gorge.

Le courage d'aller vers les autres, le courage d'aimer, le courage de tendre la main.

Ce courage là, qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à comprendre, venait d'être brisé par un Serpentard, quelques heures plus tôt.

Renonçant à dormir, elle se leva soudainement dans le but d'aller se rafraîchir le visage et traversa le dortoir silencieux. Dans la petite salle de bain, les rayons de la lune argentée s'infiltraient par la fenêtre, donnant l'impression qu'une brume surnaturelle recouvrait toute la pièce. Malicia se servit un verre d'eau et s'approcha de l'ouverture, posant le gobelet sur le rebord.

Elle ouvrit les panneaux et l'air frais annonçant le mois d'avril vint caresser son visage. Se sentant déjà mieux, elle observa le parc sous le ciel nocturne. Les arbres paraissaient comme de grandes statues, immobiles, irréelles tant les rayons de l'astre de la nuit jouaient sur les branches. La blonde se surprit à observer les reflets d'un grand chêne, près d'un cloître, lorsque soudain, les lueurs argentées disparurent. Malicia leva la tête, cherchant la lune : elle avait été engloutie par de gros nuages noirs. Un grondement sourd monta jusqu'à elle, alors qu'un vent violent lui arracha un frisson. Elle s'apprêta à refermer la fenêtre lorsque qu'elle aperçut une ombre qui passait un cloître, traînant une autre silhouette. L'ombre déposa la deuxième personne apparemment inconsciente au pied d'une colonne et ne le fit pas en douceur. Une fois sa besogne achevée, elle s'en retourna à l'intérieur du château. Alors un rayon de lune éclaira la scène et sous les yeux stupéfaits de Malicia, un éclat blond reconnaissable entre mille apparu. Le verre d'eau, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'écrasa sur le sol, répandant son contenu dans la pièce

Presque aussitôt, le parc replongea dans l'ombre.

La blonde recula vivement, haletante. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce pauvre hère actuellement allongé dans le cloître mais quoi que ce fût, Drago Malefoy était mêlé à tout ça. Il fallait alerter un professeur.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle courut jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

Cependant, elle glissa sur l'eau par terre et sa tête vint cogner l'angle d'une commode.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

Ce fut le noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley s'arrêta en glissant devant la Salle des potions. La porte était ouverte.

Les mains tremblantes, elle poussa le panneau de bois. A l'intérieur, tout était renversé. Elle apercevait des flacons brisés, des chaises fracassées et une grande armoire vitrée qui n'avait pas résisté non plus.

La rousse entra dans la vaste pièce, les yeux écarquillés. Parmi tout ce désastre, une seule chose retenait son attention.

Ici et là, cachés ou non par les débris s'étalaient des taches de sang.

* * *

(1)Et voila Damien, je l'ai casé ;)

(2)Vous l'avez reconnue j'espère :P

Bon alors vous m'en voyez désolée mais ce chapitre était plus **une transition** qu'autre chose, simplement pour placer enfin les éléments de _**la scène finale.**_

Le prochain sera le bon, je peux vous le certifier.

Le petit passage sur **Malicia** la rend **moins pétasse**, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Juste pour que vous compreniez **que je hais les clichés** et donc que pour moi, tous les personnages sont profonds et ont des valeurs auxquelles s'accrocher

Merci de votre fidélité _**et reviewez moi**_, c'est un ordre :P

_(nan je dec, mais ce serait quand même extra de votre part )_

A **très bientôt** comme toujours.

sSs. Nutapaye .sSs


	16. Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles

**☼ Roulements de tambour ☼**

Bon, avant que vous ne continuiez, j'aimerais vous dire que ce chapitre est le **centre** de mon histoire

_(en même temps, vu le titre, je crois que vous vous en seriez douté )_

Il va y avoir des évenements_ très importants_ que j'avaient décidé à la minute ou j'ai commençé à écrire le premier chapitre. Donc autant vous dire que c'est **ZE CHAPITRE.**

:D

_Je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers, à savoir_

_**Tite misse, mlle Bunny, Emily, liline268000, Hp7HarryGinny, marine, sofsofi, Raphale.**_

Les autres, vous êtes morts ?

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles**

Du sang.

La rousse sentit la nausée l'envahir. Presque aussitôt, son imagination émit les hypothèses les plus folles. D'u pas vacillant, elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce ravagée.

- Il...il y a quelqu'un ? héla t-elle d'une vois tremblante.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle jeta un dernier regard circulaire et sortit à reculons, l'image et l'odeur du sang pourpre continuant de lui hanter l'esprit. Des images lui revinrent.

_Ginny éclata en sanglots, horrifiée. _

_« C'était lui...Il m'a forcé à contrôler cette chose ! Harry...tu es blessé ?! »_

_Elle remarqua le journal dans sa main. Il respirait difficilement. Une épée scintillante était posée non loin de lui._

_« Ce n'est rien, vas rejoindre Ron... »_

_La lueur de ses yeux s'affaiblissait, il serrait le crochet venimeux en regardant Ginny. Le sang de sa blessure mortelle continuait de couler et de se mêler à l'encre noirâtre répandue sur le sol de pierre brute._

_Le cadavre du Basilic gisait à côté de lui._

Ginny referma la porte des cachots le cœur battant. Son courage commençait à faiblir sérieusement. Son expérience avec Tom Jedusor et la Chambre des Secrets lorsqu'elle était en première année n'avait jamais guérie.

Sans trop savoir quoi penser, elle prit la décision de sortir respirer de l'air frais.

Oublier cette vision angoissante.

Arrêter d'imaginer le pire.

**_Le pire..._**

Elle remonta rapidement les escaliers glissants, des questions sans réponses rebondissant dans sa tête déjà chaotique.

Ils s'étaient battus ?

Qui ?

Evidemment deux noms revenaient sans cesse et elle était bien obligée d'admettre que ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Alors que les marches de pierres filaient sous ses pieds, elle oublia peu à peu la véritable raison de son escapade vers les cachots.

Tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit lui parut soudain extrêmement stupide et particulièrement inconscient.

La seule chose qui la préoccupait à présent était de retourner dans son dortoir et d'y rester. Elle en avait vu trop.

Cependant une petite voix gryffondorienne continuait de lui souffler :

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose. Ils se sont battus. Il a besoin d'aide ! »_

Au final complètement perdue pour la énième fois de l'année, Ginny passa sous l'arche de pierre d'un petit cloître.

Alors qu'elle allait continuer son chemin, elle aperçut la seule personne qui pouvait la forcer à s'arrêter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Juliette se réveilla en sursaut.

Encore cet espèce de cauchemar sur un bateau.

La jeune fille essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et alluma la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet. Dès que la lumière tamisée éclaira la pièce, Juliette respira profondément. Elle s'assit sur son matelas et regarda ses autres camarades dormir profondément.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Le lit de Ginny était toujours vide. Elle s'apprêta à demander à Malicia ce qu'elle en pensait, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut que les draps de la blonde étaient seuls eux aussi.

Maintenant franchement déconcertée, Juliette se leva et arpenta la pièce, cherchant sur les fauteuils moelleux quelque trace de ses deux amies. Elle remarqua que le manteau de Malicia était encore accroché et pensa que la blonde avait du aller à la salle de bains.

Elle tapa à la porte.

- Mal' ?

Aucun bruit. Inquiète, la brune tenta d'ouvrir le panneau. Il était fermé, ou du moins, quelque chose le bloquait.

Juliette chercha sa baguette des yeux.

Elle la trouva sagement posée sur une petite table, au centre de la pièce. Quel était le sort déjà ? Avec un geste rageur, elle se tapa le front.

- Oulomhora...tenta t-elle. Alimara...

- Alohomora ?

La brune se retourna vivement une main sur le coeur. Emma venait de rentrer dans le dortoir et refermait la porte silencieusement. Elle tenait un pot de Nutella.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ??! s'exclama t-elle.

Emma fit signe à son amie de se taire et observa d'un air réprobateur les filles du dortoir qui avaient légèrement bougé. La Poufsouffle rougit vivement.

- C'est bien...d'enfreindre le règlement hein ? Surprise ! ajouta t-elle en agitant le pot de pâte à tartiner.

Juliette n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Pendant un instant une irrésistible envie de rire la prenait à la gorge. Elle opta finalement pour un bruit bizarre, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le reproche.

- Tu ne violes pas souvent les règles, mais quand tu le fais, tu le fais bien ! déclara t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Il est presque minuit !

- Je grandis...répliqua Emma en lui tirant la langue.

Elle posa le Nutella sur une table basse.

- En plus c'est de votre faute si je fais des choses comme ça, depuis que je traîne avec vous, reprit-elle devant une Juliette médusée. Où sont les filles ?

Cette remarque ramena brutalement la Gryffondor à la réalité.

- Emma ! Je pense que Malicia est bloquée à l'intérieur de la salle de bains, aide moi !

Etonnée, la brune sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre.

- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis et coulissa vers les deux jeunes filles.

Elles entrèrent précautionneusement. De l'eau recouvrait toute la surface du sol. Une forme familière était allongée bizarrement à côté d'une commode tachée de sang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. Cet état de faiblesse mentale l'énervait au plus haut point et pendant un instant il se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à repenser normalement. Il lui semblait que son capital émotion était plein à rabord et qu'il suffirait d'une toute petite joie, une toute petite colère, pour qu'il cesse de suivre sa raison. Mû par un besoin inexpliqué, il s'assit brutalement sur un banc en bois dans un couloir désert, au rez-de-chaussée.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé son ennemi dans ce cloître ?

Il ne savait pas.

Ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

Il ne savait pas.

Qu'allait-il dire pour se justifier ?

_Il ne savait pas._

Cependant il y avait une seule chose de certaine. Jamais il n'accepterait que Ginny et le balafré soient ensemble.

Le blond fit craquer ses doigts d'un air menaçant.

La froide assurance de la haine lui revint. Potter n'avait qu'a bien se tenir.

Un sorcier dangereux est déconseillé.

Surtout quand ce sorcier s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Presque naturellement, il se leva et d'une démarche superbement glaciale reprit la direction du cloître.

Il aurait des arguments...très coupants dirons-nous.

On dit qu'il y a deux énergies dans ce monde.

La Haine et L'Amour.

Chaque homme ou femme vit d'un de ces sentiments.

Malefoy, lui se nourrissait des deux.

Son désir de se venger était d'autant plus fort que les courants inverses et éternellement puissants de ces deux sensations.

S'il n'arriverait pas à faire payer Potter, il attaquerait Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'obscurité due à l'orage qui se rapprochait réduisait la visibilité de Ginny. Cependant lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry, l'absence des rayons lunaires ne suffirent pas à masquer les profondes plaies qu'il avait au visage.

Le survivant considéra un moment la rousse, on pouvait clairement remarquer de la méfiance dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda t-il, avec un geste vague de la main.

- Je...j'ai vu la salle des cachots. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! rétorqua t-elle.

Harry sembla exaspéré. Ce que Malefoy lui avait dit lui revint.

_« Il n'y a pas que ce domaine dans lequel je t'ai devancé. » _

- Oui, c'est la question ! s'exclama t-il. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

La pluie commença à tomber. Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur le visage incrédule de Ginny.

- De quoi parles-t...

- Avec Malefoy, coupa le Survivant. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il te court après comme ça.

La rousse eut le souffle coupé. Comme une ancienne blessure qui se rouvre, elle revit les images d'elle et Malefoy dans le couloir, les lèvres scellées. Elle revit l'altercation dans la bibliothèque et son chantage odieux. La rose noire dans sa boîte. Et surtout...le goût de ses lèvres tant haies. Se pouvait-il que Harry soit au courant ? Apparemment non, il lui demandait des précisions. Le visage de la rouquine se durcit.

- C'est mon problème. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seul à qui il en veut, répliqua t-elle durement en montrant l'entaille sur la joue du brun.

Ce dernier sembla considérer cette remarque comme une gifle. Un grondement menaçant éclata au-dessus d'eux et la pluie fine se transforma peu à peu en averse glaciale.

- Dis-le moi. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!

Ginny recula, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ca ne te concerne pas, répéta t-elle.

- Ca me concerne plus que tu ne le crois ! rectifia Harry.

Il avait presque crié ces derniers mots. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? La rousse s'éloigna de lui, les lèvres crispées. Ce fut seulement maintenant que l'Elu remarqua sa baguette ainsi que celle de Malefoy dans la main de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi as-tu nos baguettes ? demanda t-il, incrédule.

- ...

- Ginny ! POURQUOI ?

- Je t'en pose moi des questions ?!? rétorqua t-elle avec fureur.

La panique qu'il sache le secret du baiser avec Malefoy la rendait plus agressive que jamais. Elle inspira profondément.

- Je pourrais te demander ce qui s'est passé !? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ! Je pourrais te demander pourquoi tu ne vois pas plus loin que le BOUT DE TON NEZ ! continua t-elle en hurlant.

L'averse ruisselait sur leurs vêtements. Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contentait d'observer Ginny avec insolence.

- Pourquoi ... ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas, hein ??! Pourquoi on n'y arrive pas ? Il faut toujours qu'il y ait un tiers ?! J'en ai marre, depuis toute petite j'attends, j'attendrais plus, acheva t-elle alors que les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie intense.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant une fraction de seconde le visage décontenancé du survivant.

- Ginny...qu'est ce que tu as fait avec Malefoy ?! répéta t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

La rousse le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me verrais plus de la même manière, cracha t-elle.

- On verra, rétorqua t-il. De toute façon, je te jure que je le saurais. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec notre altercation en octobre ?

- Oui.

- Dis le moi.

- Non.

- Ginny !

- D'ACCORD ! TU VEUX SAVOIR ? ET BIEN TU SAURAS ! ON S'EST EMBRASSES !

A ce moment précis, un éclair frappa le grand chêne du cloître. L'aiguille de lumière aveuglante éclaira la scène et alla frapper le bois avec une violence inouïe. Une large déchirure noire apparut sur le tronc et l'arbre s'écroula au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que l'arbre ressentait. Il vit distinctement le visage horrifié de Ginny avant qu'elle ne tente de s'enfuir par l'arche de pierre.

Le Survivant eut alors un vieux réflexe de ses années passées à chercher le vif d'or. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il attrapa le poignet de la rousse et la ramena à lui. Ses prunelles émeraude étaient animées par une lueur féroce.

- Laisse-moi !

La pluie lui faisait mal, tant elle tombait drue. Ginny se dégagea d'un coup sec mais le brun lui rattrapa le bras.

- Comment...as tu pu faire ça...? COMMENT AS-TU PU ? réussit-il à dire d'une voix rendue tremblante par la rage.

Ginny planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Tu venais de me traiter d'ENNEMIE !!!!! rétorqua t-elle.

- Je l'ai fait pour te ramener à la RAISON ! TU...TU L'AS EMBRASSE !

- NON MAIS TU ES FOU ? TU N'IMAGINES MÊME PAS CE QUE CA PEUT FAIRE ! C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI ! PENDANT LONGTEMPS TU M'IGNORAIS ! ET TU T'ES MIS À SORTIR AVEC MALICIA !

- EN QUOI ça te gène ??! Tu n'es pas ma mère !

Cette remarque fit exploser Ginny. Elle arracha son bras à l'étreinte du Survivant et le gifla violemment. Il poussa un rugissement et vacilla sous le choc.

- C'est ce que je disais, répondit-elle. Pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez...

Sa voix se brisa et elle se dirigea vers l'arche. Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Tu crois que pour moi ça a été facile ?! Te voir avec Dean ?! Tu...tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi !!! cria t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il eut un rictus pendant que la rousse, ébahie, se retournait.

- Sur...sur la tour. En Septembre. Depuis ce jour je n'ais pas arrêté de penser à toi. Mais voilà que tu t'es mis à sortir avec Dean Thomas. Ca m'a rendu malade, continua t-il, baissant les yeux. Et puis Malicia est arrivée...je n'avais rien à perdre. Je voulais seulement t'oublier.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. La pluie glaciale ne l'importait plus.

- Malefoy...m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait été plus loin avec toi. A ce moment ça m'a détruit. Je...j'apprends que tu l'as embrassé. Tu...

Il ne put continuer, les mots s'étranglaient.

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans une colonne, ignorant la douleur les dents serrées.

- Je suis...un imbécile. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne te mérite pas.

Une larme solitaire vint s'écraser de la joue de Ginny sur le sol. Même à travers l'averse qui redoublait, le Survivant aperçut la goutte scintiller comme un diamant et exploser en millions de particules lorsqu'elle eût atteint les dalles. La rousse s'approcha de lui et sa main vint rencontrer celle de Harry. Ce dernier releva la tête et ses yeux interrogateurs se noyèrent dans ceux de la rouquine.

- Deux saphirs...commença t-il, le souffle coupé par la beauté bleue et irréelle des prunelles de Ginny.

Cependant cette dernière posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer.

La buée de leur respiration s'entremêlait alors que l'orage se déchaînait, envoyant sur eux des rafales de vents monstrueuses.

Cependant ils étaient loin.

Connaissez-vous ce monde ?

Celui ou les amoureux se retrouvent lorsqu'ils ont compris.

Cette nuit là, deux âmes s'étaient enfin trouvées. Les barrières avaient été abaissées et même l'orgueil de Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à faire flancher leurs sentiments.

L'orage se calma et soudain la pluie devint plus fine. Les mains entrelacées, les deux jeunes gens levèrent les yeux vers le ciel noirâtre. Une minuscule étoile brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle scintilla un moment et s'évapora dans une traînée argentée. Ginny sourit.

- Fais un vœux souffla Harry.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? répondit t-elle en levant leurs mains jointes.

- On ne sait jamais.

Alors leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le brun passa ses bras autour de Ginny alors que celle-ci se blottissait contre lui. Au début leur baiser se fit hésitant, puis les sentiments trop longtemps retenus jaillirent soudain. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, ils resserrèrent leur étreinte. Leurs lèvres se firent plus passionnées, moins timides.

Ils leur semblaient que le monde n'existait plus. Ils se trouvaient quelque part au milieu de nulle part, au milieu de tout.

Lorsque enfin, ils se séparèrent, le ciel noir était clairsemé d'étoiles qui brillaient d'une manière irréelle.

Ginny eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Mon cœur va exploser.

Harry rit doucement.

- Moi c'est déjà trop tard.

Et il reposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse, ne se lassant pas de la sensation délicieuse. Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'embrasser, il ne comprenait pas comment tout ce temps il avait refoulé ses sentiments.

Pris par une inspiration soudaine, il passa la main dans la chevelure rouge de la jeune fille et cette dernière se resserra contre lui, la tête envahie de papillons. Abandonnée, elle lâcha brusquement les deux baguettes qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main gauche et ces dernières tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Laisser là la violence pour l'Amour.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cette affirmation était idéalisée.

On dit que quand nous sommes heureux, nous nous fermons aux éléments extérieurs. Nous nous retrouvons dans notre agréable bulle, à un, deux, peut-être même plusieurs.

Cependant il arrive qu'un jour, ces éléments extérieurs soient tellement dangereux, qu'ils puissent briser notre bonheur et nous ramener brutalement à la réalité. Et en général, ce retour ne se fait pas en douceur.

Si Ginny s'était souvenu de cela, elle aurait peut-être aperçut l'éclat blond disparaître aussitôt dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

Elle aurait peut-être vu la lame étincelante d'un poignard.

Mais Ginny était loin...dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, coupée du monde, fermée, prise au piège.

Il y eut un éclair blanc.

Puis un hurlement.

Et le bruit caractéristique d'un corps qui s'effondre par terre.

* * *

Alors qui s'est fait agressé ?

_**Ginny ? Harry ? ou même Malefoy ?**_

La suite arrive très bientôt, continuez vos reviews, vous êtes **formidables**, la paix soit avec vous.

_(c'est le moment de courir vers votre telephone et d'appeler le centre psychiatrique héhé)_

Review ?

**Reviews !**

sSs. Nutpapaye .sSs

_ps : J'ai commençé une nouvelle fic, je vous préviendrais de sa publication _


	17. apparté

_Et non, désolée de vous faire une fausse joie:P_

Je voulais vous prevenir de la publication de _**ma nouvelle fiction,**_ qui pour l'instant n'en est qu'a ses débuts et vous inviter à aller jeter un coup d'oeil héhé.

Ca s'appelle **L'Ombre du Survivant** :)

Quant au chapitre sur lequel **vous bavez**, je vous promets qu'il arrivera bientôt, mais malheureusement pas cette semaine je suis trop débordée

--

**En tout cas merci de vos reviews !**

Nut' qui vous aime.

_ps : "chapitre" temporaire..._


	18. Duel au clair de lune

Bon, écoutez je suis absolument **désolée du retard**, vu que j'ai fini par me faire tuer par _Tite miss_, mdr.

_En tout cas voila le chapitre que vous attendez tous !_

Et encore merci de toutes vos **nombreuses reviews,** vous êtes géniaux.

Cependant, mon **_autre fiction_** que j'ai commencé récemment n'a pas beaucoup de succès, à me demander si je vais la continuer.

Donc si vous voulez me faire plaisir ou si vous ne savez pas quoi faire de votre temps, allez poster une ptite review dessus, ça coûte _presque rien_ et ça fait toujours extrêmement **_plaisir_** à l'auteur, en l'occurence moi

:P

En attendant, je vous souhaite **une bonne lecture** !

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Duel au clair de lune**

Ginny regarda sans comprendre le corps inanimé de Harry allongé sur le sol. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette tâche rouge qui s'étalait progressivement sur son dos, à la hauteur de son cœur.

Du sang ! L'odeur de l'hémoglobine s'insinua en elle comme un poison venimeux.

Horrifiée, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Ha...Harry !!

- Il ne répondra pas.

La rousse sentit un frisson de terreur se répandre dans son corps. Elle releva lentement la tête vers Malefoy, qui tenait un poignard argenté dans une main, et qui affichait une expression démente. Avec un sursaut de rage, elle se jeta sur lui.

- ORDURE ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?? Tu l'as poignardé dans le dos !!

Vacillant sous les assauts furieux de la rousse, le Serpentard recula précipitamment, hagard.

- Je ne voulais pas...commença t-il.

Ginny recula de plusieurs pas, ses yeux lançant des éclairs noirs.

- T'es MALADE ! hurla t-elle, des larmes de désespoir pointant. VAS T-EN !

- Non.

- DEGAGE !

La rousse avisa soudain les baguettes posées sur le sol. Ses yeux bleus allèrent malgré elle se poser sur ses deux seules chance de survie. Malheureusement, le blond fut plus rapide. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il attrapa la sienne et se releva, la pointant sur Ginny d'un air satisfait. Celle de Harry resta abandonnée par terre.

Cette dernière, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, se plaqua contre le mur de pierre froide.

- Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant, assura Drago d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre calme.

Ginny n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Elle ferma les yeux, pas un seul son sortant de sa bouche. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler ! Mais la peur panique la paralysait et l'empêchait de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il reprit avec les durs accents de la réalité :

- On pourrait être heureux. Oublions les interdits. Tu apprendras à m'aimer. On peut être ensemble ! Personne d'autre !

A mesure qu'il parlait, l'étincelle de raison qui animait ses yeux disparaissait peu à peu. Ginny cherchait un moyen désespéré de fuir à ce cauchemar. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle, sa baguette toujours pointée sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

- Ginny...réponds. On peut y arriver. Toi et moi !

Mais cette dernière sentait la panique quitter petit à petit ses veines, remplacée par l'instinct de survie. Alors que le blond tendit une main hésitante pour lui caresser la joue, elle se baissa soudainement, ramassa la baguette de Harry et courut à toute haleine vers le parc. Poussant un rugissement de fureur, Drago lui lança un maléfice qui ricocha sur la statue de l'archer, au centre de la fontaine.

Les nuages noirs recouvrirent instantanément la lune argentée, plongeant ainsi le parc dans une obscurité menaçante.

La rousse courrait comme jamais elle n'avait couru dans sa vie. Les arbres encore humides de l'averse récente se matérialisaient à peine à sa vue. Tout n'était que forme floue et indistincte. La seule image qui lui envahissait l'esprit était celle du corps inanimé de Harry, allongé sur la pierre froide.

Il avait besoin d'aide !

Mais _comment_ y arriver ?

Soudain, elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'herbe derrière elle et prit la peine de se retourner pour constater avec horreur que Drago la suivait.

Elle avisa un petit buisson à sa droite et stoppa dans une glissade, encore cachée aux yeux du blond par un imposant tronc. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se jeta derrière le fourré, s'écorchant les genoux au passage. L'odeur du sang lui parvint à nouveau et faillit lui faire perdre son contrôle.

Néanmoins, la vision de Harry inconscient lui remit les idées en place.

Il _**fallait**_ qu'elle trouve un moyen de se tirer de là.

Mais si elle devenait plus lucide de minutes en minutes, ses rouages ne fonctionnaient plus. Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête était sans arrêt la tache rouge sur le pull du Survivant.

Alors qu'elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Malefoy passa devant elle, la baguette levée.

Ginny regarda celle de Harry, qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main droite et une idée folle lui parvint.

Elle était bloquée dans ce parc, avec un serpentard furieux aux trousses, sans aucun moyen de demander de l'aide.

Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était d'affronter directement son ennemi.

La rousse sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Elle ne s'était jamais battue contre Malefoy, elle ne savait pas quels étaient ses atouts. C'était pure folie.

C'était...

...digne d'une Gryffondor.

Elle sentit soudain l'adrénaline se répandre en elle, à la même vitesse que la peur.

Sans elle-même se contrôler, elle sortit brusquement de sa cachette, le rameau de houx brandi devant elle comme on brandit un drapeau.

Une flamme passa dans ses yeux et elle sût que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loin...elle était loin...elle ne savait même pas où. Ni quand. Ni pourquoi elle était là. Elle pouvait entendre. Elle percevait des voix, mais en écho, comme irréelles. Que disaient-elles ?

_**- Enervatum**_.

Cette sensation de bien-être quitta son corps aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Malicia avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Vers le haut de cette dernière, une désagréable douleur la rongeait. Tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir en ouvrant à demi ses yeux étaient les visages flous et anxieux de deux de ses amies. Poussant un grognement, elle essaya de s'asseoir sur le sol de la salle de bains mais dès qu'elle releva un peu son torse, la tête lui tourna férocement.

- Mal' ! Ca va ? demanda Juliette, tandis que Emma lui tendait un torchon imbibé d'eau.

La blonde eut une sensation d'humidité le long de son bras. Elle cligna des yeux et s'aperçut que toute la surface de la pièce était recouverte d'eau. Un verre gisait un peu plus loin dans un angle, vide.

Son verre.

Juliette lui pressa le tissu mouillé sur le visage.

La fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit retrouver ses esprits. Les formes floues autour d'elle se firent plus distinctes. Mais toujours cette sensation horrible de liquide vers le haut de sa tête. Inquiète, elle passa une main tremblante sur sa tempe puis elle la ramena à sa vue.

Du sang. Sa main était rouge sang.

La nausée l'envahit soudainement, elle se sentit vaciller.

Juliette l'aida à se remettre debout et aidée par Emma, elle l'emmena hors de la Salle de bains. A force de patience, elles réussirent à faire asseoir Malicia sur son lit. La blonde se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux, mais Juliette la secoua sans ménagements.

- Mal' ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! la pressa t-elle.

- Juliette, arrête. Laisse la respirer. Il faut aller chercher un professeur.

Emma pressa une nouvelle fois la serviette humide sur le visage de la blonde, l'air franchement inquiet. Malicia tenta de se souvenir des événements qui l'avaient poussée à se retrouver là, la tête ensanglantée, et trempée.

Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal, un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère calme de la nuit. Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, les trois filles se ruèrent vers la fenêtre ouverte de la Salle de bains. Si cette dernière n'avait pas été ainsi, le son strident ne serait pas parvenu aux oreilles des filles tétanisées.

Malicia agrippa les rebords humides de l'encadrement. La vue du petit cloître aux formes indistinctes lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Les deux silhouettes.

Un éclat blond.

_**Malefoy.**_

Sa première réaction fut de partir en courant vers le dortoir pour réveiller Ginny. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce calme et silencieuse et qu'elle vit le matelas vide de toute trace de la rousse, l'excitation fit place à l'incompréhension.

- Mal' ? s'inquiéta Juliette. Dis quelque chose bon sang !

La blonde se retourna brusquement vers les deux jeunes filles qui attendaient manifestement des explications, les bras croisés. Il fallait faire vite.

- D'accord, dit-elle enfin d'une voix tremblante. Ecoutez-moi. Il faut descendre. Ce hurlement...il a un rapport avec Malefoy. Quoi ou qui que ce soit, il faut descendre. Il s'est passé quelque chose !

Son regard revint sur le lit à baldaquin de Ginny.

- Peut-être que Ginny est mêlée à tout ça ! ajouta t-elle, maintenant persuadée de cette affirmation.

- Mais il faut prévenir un prof...commença Emma, les yeux exorbités.

- On n'a pas le temps ! s'impatienta Malicia.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Ecoutez, reprit-elle. Il se peut qu'en ce moment même Ginny soit en danger. Vous avez entendu ce hurlement ? je parierais n'importe quoi que c'est elle. Malefoy est dangereux, on doit aller voir !

Elle était maintenant franchement énervée que les deux autres ne réagissent pas plus vite.

- Mais je croyais que vous vous étiez disputées ! avança Juliette qui se tordait les mains.

- C'est vrai. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être fait une énorme erreur. Je n'aurais jamais du écouter Malefoy.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle la blonde jeta un regard précipité vers la fenêtre. Tout était clair. Il lui semblait que maintenant qu'elle était persuadée du danger, les disputes avec la rousse n'avait jamais été aussi peu importante. Peu importe le fait que les accusations du Serpentards soient vraies ou fausses. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés, attendant que ça passe, en sachant que quelqu'un, au dehors, peut-être Ginny, peut-être une autre personne, avait besoin d'aide.

Elle avisa sa propre baguette posée sur une table basse. Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, elle se leva, et ignorant la douleur au crâne de plus en plus féroce, se rua vers la sortie du dortoir.

Une fois que la porte claqua, Juliette et Emma se regardèrent, interloquée.

Au bout d'un moment, la Poufsouffle se leva d'un bond :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?? demanda t-elle en sortant sur les talons de son amie.

Juliette poussa un profond soupir et, serrant aussi sa baguette dans sa main gauche, dévala les escaliers de pierre qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Cette décision allait changer leur destin à tous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago huma l'air.

Cette petite peste allait payer.

Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, aux aguets, sa baguette pointée au loin, les yeux brillant d'une lueur féroce.

Mais le parc était plongé dans une telle obscurité qu'il ne voyait pas à 10 mètres. Pour parfaire le problème, un épais brouillard commença à s'installer, successeur du violent orage.

Cependant, malgré la brume blanche, Drago distingua une forme humaine qui s'avançait vers lui, baguette levée. Dès qu'il aperçut le visage de la silhouette, un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, railla t-il. Tu t'imagines pouvoir te battre avec moi ?

Ginny soutint le regard glacé du blond, le sien embrasé d'une lueur féroce.

- C'est le seul moyen, répondit-elle simplement.

Malefoy éclata de rire et abaissa sa baguette.

- Enfin, clama t-il d'une voix ironique. Tu sais très bien ainsi que moi que tu n'oseras pas me lancer un sortilège impardonnable !

Il s'approcha de la rousse pétrifiée.

- Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour ça, ajouta t-il.

Ginny sentit qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas assez de courage. Le bois de houx du Survivant était toujours pointé sur le visage de son ennemi, mais il baissait imperceptiblement de secondes en secondes.

Drago considéra un moment l'expression de la rouquine et lâcha une exclamation moqueuse.

- Tu te trouves exactement dans la même situation que Potter. Mais lui, il aura eut le cran de se battre.

Dès qu'il prononça le nom de Harry, Ginny revit son corps s'effondrer sur le sol, elle revit la douceur de se yeux, le toucher de ses lèvres...son expression surprise lors du coup de poignard, sa main...la tâche rouge sur son pull.

Ces souvenirs en cascade donnèrent une bouffée de rage à la rousse. Elle serra la baguette du Survivant dans sa main et dit :

- Tu aurais du réfléchir avant de parler, Malefoy. Après tout nous sommes ennemis naturels.

Il se retourna vers elle, surpris et...inquiet. Ginny reprit :

- Maintenant ça suffit, il faut qu'on te stoppe. Et ce sera moi.

Le blond ressortit vivement sa baguette et recula de plusieurs pas.

- Tu vas perdre, cracha t-il. Je n'hésiterais pas à te faire mal.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! railla la rousse.

- Justement.

Alors, soudainement, la lune éclaira le spectacle. Comme si c'était un coup de départ, Ginny s'élança, les dents serrées :

_- Sectusempra !_

_- Protego !_

Le maléfice noir ricocha sur le bouclier argenté de Drago. Cependant, ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ah oui ? Sectusempra ? Je vais te faire payer petite...

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, la clarté de la lune s'effaça aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Le brouillard enveloppa de nouveau l'atmosphère. Drago jura. Il lui était maintenant impossible de repérer la Gryffondor.

Ginny courait encore. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se retournait tous les cinq ou six mètres, s'attendant à tout moment de tomber sur le Serpentard.

_- Stupéfix_ ! s'écria une voix rauque derrière elle.

La rouquine eut à peine le temps de se baisser, le jet rouge sifflant au-dessus de sa tête. Son ennemi avançait vers elle, l'air satisfait.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper indéfiniment, Ginny, dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

- Je peux toujours essayer, rétorqua la jeune fille. _Incarcerem_ !

Pris au dépourvu, le blond sentit plusieurs cordes s'enrouler autour de lui, tandis que sa proie prenait de nouveau la fuite.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de chance, siffla t-il, tranchant déjà les liens magiques avec vigueur.

Le brouillard se fit plus épais. Pestant contre les nuages qui s'amoncelaient, Drago coupa la dernière corde et se releva.

Pendant ce temps, la rousse s'était réfugiée de nouveau dans le cloître. A la vue du corps du Survivant, elle s'agenouilla précipitamment à côté de lui et mit sa main tremblante sur sa tempe. Le pouls était irrégulier, et de plus en plus faible.

- Harry...murmura t-elle, désespérée.

Mais Malefoy sortit de la brume.

_- Stupef..._

_- Protego_ !

Ginny s'était relevée, haletante, l'écran protecteur produit par la baguette de Harry s'évanouissant devant elle. Elle vit passer une lueur glacée dans les prunelles grises de son ennemi. Il ne ferait plus de cadeaux. Soudain, sans prévenir, il attaqua de nouveau, avec une froide ardeur redoublée.

_- ENDOLORIS_ !

Mais la rouquine n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- _Stupefix !_

_- Pétrificus totalus !_

Les jets de lumière magiques se croisèrent, éclairant le regard déterminé des deux duellistes. Ginny serra les dents alors que son ennemi la vrillait de son regard glacé.

_- Immobilus !_

_- ENDOLORIS_ !

La jeune fille sauta de côté juste à temps pour voir le jet noir s'écraser sur la colonne derrière elle, manquant de peu Harry et fissurant l'édifice déja fragile. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu émettre un son, le Serpentard cria à nouveau :

_- Sectusempr..._

_- Protego_ !

Une pluie d'étincelles jaillit lorsque le sort de Malefoy percuta le bouclier vacillant de la rousse. Cette dernière sentait que son adversaire était bien plus puissant qu'elle. Son bouclier tremblait dangereusement. Sans qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits, un nouveau maléfice fut jeté.

_- Endoloris_ !

Ginny sauta une nouvelle fois de côté, le sort frappant le sol avec une violence inouïe. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à riposter mais encore une fois, le mauvais côté du Serpentard l'emporta sur ses aptitudes au combat.

_- EXPELLIARMUS_ ! rugit-il avec délectation.

La baguette de la rousse lui sauta des mains et s'envola en direction du blond qui s'approcha de la vaincue.

- Game Over Ginny, susurra t-il près de son oreille. Maintenant je te donne une dernière chance. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit je vais être obligé de te forcer.

Les prunelles bleues de la Gryffondor s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Son pouls s'accéléra dangereusement, la tête lui tourna, sans doute saturée d'évènements. Ses jambes déjà tremblantes se dérobèrent et elle tomba sur le sol de pierre dure. Drago lui agrippa les deux bras et la secoua sans ménagement, alors qu'elle sentait le sang lui monter à la tête.

- Réponds. Allez, dis-le moi ! Dis moi que tu m'aimes ! siffla t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de la jeune fille, les dents serrées. Mais alors que Ginny sombrait dans un état comateux, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un brusque éclat rouge jaillissant de trois baguettes différentes. Un nom crié...

Malefoy s'écroula et les trois silhouettes s'avancèrent lentement vers elle, baguettes levées.

Cependant l'obscurité envahit l'esprit de la rousse et elle se sentit tomber...tomber dans une spirale noire, loin du temps et de l'espace.

* * *

**Ouf.**

Enfin...

La suite arrive très mais alors je vous promets très très vite.

Continuez de me reviewer et passer sur _mon autre fic_ si vous voulez me faire plaisir

**Gardez la pèche** !

_Perdez pas le noyau._

sSs. Nutpapaye .sSs


	19. Notre Histoire

Bon je n'ai _pas_ d'excuses. Je suppose que vous demander pardon ne servirait à rien **mais j'ose quand même !**

:P

En tout cas je suis _**triste**_ parce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci et que ça aura été presque un an de **crises** pour trouver les descriptions, de **fouillages fébriles** dans les HP pour chercher une information, de d**essins et de fiches** à n'en plus finir sur mes personnages, de **foulages de doigts** pour cause de tapage trop intense etc.

Mais enfin, on ne peut pas retenir le temps, n'est ce pas ?

Alors voici pour vous l'avant dernier chapitre de Deux Saphirs parmis les étoiles.

**Ready ?**

_Steady ?_

**Go !**

o°O Deux saphirs parmis les étoiles O°o

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Notre histoire**

Du blanc.

Un blanc pur, aveuglant.

Et une douleur à la tête.

Insoutenable.

Je tente de me relever...ça me fait si...mal.

Ginny cligna des yeux et se redressa légèrement. L'environnement se fit un peu plus distinct, néanmoins des taches floues dansaient devant elle, par moment.

Mme Pomfresh passa devant elle et lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

- Miss Weasley, restez allongée je vous prie, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

_- Mme Pomfresh ?_

La rousse regarda autour d'elle : l'infirmerie baignait d'une lumière douce. Les rayons dorés du soleil chatoyaient sur les draps et tentures d'un blanc immaculé, formant ci et là des tâches lumineuses. Ginny se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller moelleux de son lit, sentant la tête lui tourner à nouveau. L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle, des dizaines de flacons, remplis de liquides et substances variées, en main.

- Tenez, continua t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille rouge et un verre. Buvez cela et surtout restez allongée.

- Il...il est quelle heure ? demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche en prenant ce que lui tendait son interlocutrice.

- A peu près 18h00 et nous sommes le Vendredi 28 Avril ! clama cette dernière avec vigueur.

- Je..J'ai dormis plus d'une semaine ?? hasarda la rousse.

- Et bien on dirait, depuis que l'on vous a ramenée du cloître...

La mention du lieu fit revenir les souvenirs en cascade. Tels une coulée de lave brûlante, ils s'insinuèrent à nouveau dans la tête de Ginny, lui donnant la nausée.

Elle revoyait son duel avec Malefoy...ce nom la fit frissonner.

L'adrénaline se répandit à nouveau en elle, plus par instinct qu'autre chose, pendant un court instant il lui sembla qu"elle était à nouveau plaquée contre ce mur froid, la baguette du serpentard pointée sur sa gorge. Elle revit les yeux fous et incontrôlables de ce dernier, elle entendit sa respiration saccadée, et les mots, les mots terribles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche aux lèvres fines.

_"Réponds. Allez, dis-le moi ! Dis moi que tu m'aimes !"_

Ce souvenir la glaça. Un froid intense se répandit dans ses veines, elle s'attendit presque à voir de la buée sortir de sa bouche, quin se mêlerait à la douce et chaude atmosphère de l'infirmerie.

Le cloître baigné par la lune...

Le brouillard...

Et Harry...Harry blessé, Harry sur le sol.

Ginny se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il lui semblait que le monde était sur le point de s'écrouler. Envoyant balader les interdictions de Mme Pomfresh retournée à son travail, elle se leva en tremblant.

Immédiatement, la nausée la prit à nouveau mais elle redressa la tête et chercha autour d'elle affolée.

Plusieurs lits étaient entourés de draps blancs, pour parfaire l'intimité du patient.

La rousse courut vers le premier lit et tira violemment sur le tissu, cherchant, dans le regard hagard de l'occupant, des étincelles d'émeraudes. Ce n'était pas lui.

Sous l'œil scandalisé des malades elle continuait de tirer sur les draps, arrachant presque les tringles, son pouls ne cessant d'augmenter. Au fur et à mesure de cette mascarade, elle espérait reconnaître son visage, de plus en plus fervemment, de plus en plus fébrilement.

_Où était-il ?!_

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied du mur, blanc lui aussi, elle se laissa tomber contre celui-ci, horrifiée, incapable de parler. Ses maisn s'aggripèrent aux irrégularités comme on s'accroche à la paroi d'escalade d'une falaise à pic. La tête la lança de nouveau, centaines et centaines de poignards minuscules qui vrillaient chaque parcelle de son cerveau. mais cette douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle, plus intense, qui grandissait dans son coeur.

Soudainement, elle se souvint des trois ilhouettes floues et des jets de lumières simultanés.

Comment était-elle arrivée là saine et sauve ?

Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler ces questions sans réponses mais les pensées restaient aphones, coincées dans sa gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Ce fut ce moment que Mme Pomfresh choisit pour revenir dans l'infirmerie, où tous les malades se plaignaient à grands renforts de gémissements indignés.

- Miss Weasley ! s'écria t-elle, outrée.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle attrapa la rousse par le bras et la mena de force vers son lit respectif.

- Arrêtez ! hurla cette dernière. Je veux savoir ! Où est-il ?

Les mots sortaient enfin, la panique aussi. La vue du sang lui revint, le rouge s'imprégnant au fond de ses prunelles terrifiée d'incompréhension.

- Où est qui ? demanda stupidement Pomfresh, lâchant Ginny.

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Derrière l'infirmière restait un lit, un seul lit dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Et là, sur le matelas baigné de lumière solaire, il dormait profondément, ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit.

La respiration de Ginny s'accéléra. Elle courut vers le lit, oubliant Pomfresh, luttant contre l'évanouissement. Parvenue au chevet de celui qu'elle cherchait, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas, enfouissant sa tête rousse contre son torse, fermant ses yeux humides.

A quelques mètres de là, Mme Pomfresh parut sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais finalement, en voyant la scène, elle se ravisa et retourna dans son bureau, non sans avoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore se tordit les mains, assis derrière son bureau.

Qui aurait pu penser... ?

Il attrapa finalement une des innombrables enveloppes posées devant lui et en tira une lettre qu'il relut pour la énième fois.

_Lundi 24 Avril,_

_A monsieur Albus P.W.B Dumbledore._

_Monsieur le directeur, _

_J'ai le regret de vous informer que l'élève que vous m'avez demandé d'examiner est sujet à de fréquentes crises violentes. _

_En effet, il semble que ce garçon ait subi plusieurs troubles importants et nous nous devons de le garder en observation, du moins pour un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre une santé psychologique stable._

_J'ai ainsi demandé le transfert de Monsieur Drago Abraxas Malefoy au service psychologie de la clinique Sainte Mangouste, ou il sera confié aux mains d'experts._

_Une lettre d'explication a déjà été envoyée à Mr et Mme Malefoy, et je suis sûr que vous comprendrez, Dumbledore, que nous assumons les entières responsabilités de cette décision pour le moins inhabituelle. _

_Je vous prie d'accepter, très cher ami, mes sincères salutations à vous et à votre frère._

_Deadlus Tinggle,_

_Guérisseur en chef de Sainte Mangouste, au service des urgences. _

Le directeur acheva sa lecture et rangea la missive dans son enveloppe, qu'il mit elle-même dans un tiroir.

Il soupira ostensiblement et se leva.

Qui aurait cru, oui ?

Qui aurait cru qu'un amour passionné et incontrôlable pouvait faire perdre la tête au prince des Serpentards ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sentit une chaleur inconnue sur son torse.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut quelque chose de rouge et informe, posée sur sa poitrine. Il bougea légèrement mais elle resta immobile. Elle respirait profondément, lentement, d'une manière irréelle. L'Elu cligna des yeux et s'aperçut que la chose en question était une masse de cheveux. Une main appartenant aux cheveux, une main fine et blanche, était posée non loin, étendue, légèrement crispée.

Le Survivant tendit sa propre main, tremblante, et souleva quelques mèches de la chevelure rousse.

Il rencontra le visage à la fois paisible et inquiet de Ginny, la jeune fille dormant profondément, sa tête appuyée sur son torse.

Des papillons envahirent son ventre, aussi vite qu'une feuille lâchée dans un torrent tumultueux.

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux et croisa le regard émeraude du Survivant.

- Ne la réveillez pas, elle vous a attendu toute la nuit, lui dit-elle en mettant une couverture sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Et avec un sourire, elle mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sortit de la pièce.

Harry se redressa légèrement, les mêmes papillons ayant maintenant envahis sa tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la beauté innocente de la rousse, les premiers rayons du soleil levant jouant avec délices sur ses cheveux, formant ainsi des raies dorées parmis le rouge.

L'effet était saisissant.

Alors que les derniers rais de lumières apparaissaient derrière les plaines, envahissant le parc encore humide de la nuit, Ginny bougea légèrement et sa main vint se poser près de celle du jeune homme.

Presque inconsciemment, Harry la prit entre ses doigts, et continua de regarder la rousse s'éveiller lentement. La chaleur qui s'échappait de la petite main blanche semblait le réchauffer de l'intérieur, annihilant tous les éléments extérieurs.

Il n'y avait que lui, regardant sa rousse dormir, leurs deux mains liées, scellées, comme elles aurait dûes l'être déjà depuis longtemps.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsque l'infirmière apporta le petit déjeuner des rares patients, que la rousse ouvrit un œil. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le Survivant la regardait. Elle s'étira en baillant et se passa une main sur le visage, l'autre toujours dans celle du brun.

- Salut, articula Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il se sentit soudain parfaitement stupide, les cheveux désordonnés, sans lunettes et l'air hagard.

Elle tourna ses yeux étonnés et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

Elle, ses prunelles saphirs, bleu immense, bleu profond, à se noyer.

Lui, émeraudes teintées d'or, pierres précieuses éternelles, scintillantes.

Ils se regardèrent, toujours sans parler, juste liés par leurs iris confondus.

Au bout d'un moment, la rousse se releva et le Survivant la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, sous l'œil attendri ou goguenard des autres patients de l'infirmerie.

- Je...J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas, bégaya la rouquine d'une voix cassée.

Le brun passa une main dans son dos, ou un large pansement était collé, à l'emplacement exact du coup de couteau. La blessure le lança.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche, se souvenant de la douleur et du noir seulement.

L'expression de Ginny se décomposa encore plus si c'était possible. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en trombe.

- On nous a dit que tu étais réveillée ! s'écria Juliette, suivie de Emma, Malicia et d'une flopée de Gryffondors.

Le groupe parut hésiter en apercevant les deux jeunes gens ensemble. Finalement, Emma s'avança précipitamment vers Ginny et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Contente de te voir, dit-elle.

La rousse se détacha du Survivant et remit ses cheveux en place. Malicia s'avança. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, la rousse inquiète, la blonde neutre. Finalement, Ginny prit la parole sous les regards gênés de ses camarades.

- Je...Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer...

Sa voix mourut. A ce moment précis, Mme Pomfresh entra en hurlant.

- Pas plus de cinq visiteurs ! Dehors !

- Mais...protesta un élève.

Pas de mais, coupa l'infirmière, tous dehors, sauf cinq.

Ginny regarda Emma, Emma regarda Malicia, Malicia regarda la porte.

En effet, Hermione et Ron venait d'entrer en glissant, eux aussi essoufflés. Mme Pomfresh vira au rouge, un magnifique rouge couleur betterave.

- D'accord, dit précipitamment Juliette. Cinq. Les autres, je suis désolée mais on a à parler.

Les autres Gryffondors, bougons, sortirent de l'infirmerie tandis que Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent à leur tour du petit groupe.

- Salut vieux, murmura le roux en respirant bruyamment.

Harry se redressa subitement, agacé à présent de ne plus avoir Ginny pour lui tout seul.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? répéta cette dernière, en fixant Malicia.

Mais celle-ci regardait obstinément la fenêtre. Une atmosphère désagréable emplit la pièce. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la blonde.

- J'ai vu, dit simplement cette dernière, continuant de fixer le panneau entrouvert.

- Tu..., commença Harry, interloqué.

- J'ai vu, répéta Malicia en se tournant vers le Survivant.

Ses prunelles bleues clair vrillèrent les émeraudes de Harry. Il semblait qu'elle était sur le point de hurler. Mais contre toute attente, elle s'assit sur une chaise libre et prit sa tête entre ses mains fines.

- Par la fenêtre, continua t-elle. Je t'ais vu traîné par Malefoy.

Ginny s'assit à son tour sur le lit de Harry, tandis que les autres prenaient des chaises. Malicia inspira profondément.

- A ce moment, poursuivit-elle. J'ai voulu prévenir un professeur, mais je me suis cognée la tête et je suis tombée dans les pommes.

En effet la rousse apercevait un bandage sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Il y eut un silence.

- Je...Juliette et moi on l'a trouvée, reprit Emma, la voix tremblante. On l'a réanimée et à ce moment là...quelqu'un a hurlé.

Ginny déglutit. Il lui semblait revivre la terrible scène ou Harry était poignardé.

- Malicia a tout de suite voulu descendre, continua la Poufsouffle. Elle a insisté et finalement on l'a suivie. Une fois arrivée en bas, on a aperçu...

Elle regarda la rousse et ses yeux se firent immenses.

- Moi, compléta cette dernière. Vous m'avez vue acculée contre le mur.

Elle comprenait à présent. Les trois silhouettes, les lumières blanches qui lui avaient sauvé la vie.

- On l'a neutralisé, à trois en même temps, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est effondré, acheva Juliette.

- Je m'étais battue contre Malefoy, poursuivit Ginny en réponse au regard interrogateur de Harry. C'est lui qui t'a...

Sa voix mourut.

- ...poignardé, acheva ce dernier.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Ginny se leva et tendit la main vers Malicia. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

- On...va vous laisser, balbutia la brune. Ron, Emma, Juliette et moi, on...s'en va.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils sortirent. Malicia regarda Ginny et sa main tendue, elle se leva à son tour.

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent.

- Merci, dit la rousse, les larmes aux yeux. Tu aurais pu décider de ne pas aider. Je...

- Je savais que c'était toi, coupa la blonde, les prunelles humides elle aussi. Pourquoi je t'aurais laissée tomber ? Tu es ma meilleure amie non ?

Sans dire un mot de plus elles s'étreignirent, les larmes jaillissant. Il leur semblait qu'une longue période de noir était terminée. Il leur semblait qu'elles étaient revenues en première année, lors de leur rencontre, lorsqu'elles avaient décidé de ne plus se quitter. Cette union retrouvée ne pouvait pas se décrire par les simples mots. Une amitié renaissait, plus forte qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Finalement, Malicia se détacha de Ginny et esquissa un sourire. Elle s'approcha de Harry qui s'était levé et le regarda.

- J'ai toujours su pour vous deux. –Elle désigna Ginny- Simplement j'étais trop idiote pour le voir. Mais maintenant j'imagine que tout est différent. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, j'aimerais juste que vous me promettiez une chose.

Le Survivant et la rousse se regardèrent. Malicia eut un sourire :

- Plus jamais de scène, dit elle. Ni de rose, ni d'invitation à un bal, ni de Whisky, ni de duel au clair de lune.

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent à leur tour.

- Et surtout, ajouta la blonde en leur prenant les mains, Plus jamais d'entraves à votre histoire.

Et elle joignit les deux mains. Puis, toujours avec le même sourire confiant, elle sortit par la porte de l'infirmerie. Le voile s'était enfin levé. Malicia Sanders redevenait elle-même.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent, les doigts entrelacés.

Elle avait raison.

C'était leur histoire à présent.

Le Survivant se rapprocha de la rousse et passa une main tremblante derrière son cou.

Il leur semblait revenir des mois en arrière, sur la tour d'astronomie, avec le vent, les rayons du soleil. Ginny sentit son pouls s'accélérer, et, réitérant les mêmes gestes qu'en Septembre, elle ferma les yeux.

Le brun replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

- Tes yeux sont tellement beaux, murmura t-il d'un ton amusé.

La rousse et lui eurent un sourire complice. Ils savaient qu'a ce moment, sur la tour, avait débarqué Malicia, leur coupant tout espoir. Mais la blonde venait de disparaître par la porte de l'infirmerie.

A partir de là, ils écrivaient leur histoire, _**réécrivaient**_ leur histoire ?

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel.

Alors, dans les rayons dorés qui emplissaient la pièce, les patients purent observer un couple dont les lèvres se cherchèrent, frémirent, s'unirent.

Plus besoin de journal, de plume, d'encre, leur histoire, ils commençaient à l'écrire sur leurs coeurs, à l'encre de leurs sentiments.

**

* * *

******

Fini !

J'éspère que ça ne vous a pas semblé _trop niais_, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire ce chapitre semblable à ceux des romans d'amour assez ennuyeux, je sais pas si vous voyez le genre...

**Ah, nouvelle info**: J'ai finalement abandonné ma seconde fiction, parce que le travail devient **trop imposant sur mon emploi du temps**, et que je me vois mal poster un chapitre tout les deux mois, mais attention, dès que j'ai re-le temps, je m'y met !

:D

_En tout cas merci aux rewievers qui ont prit le temps de me faire plaisir _

**:)**

L'épilogue arrive vite :P

**_Et rewievez moua ! Plizzzzzz'_**

sSs. Nutpapaye .sSs


	20. Epilogue

**Comme promis** voici l'épilogue de _Deux Saphirs Parmis les étoiles_.

_prend un mouchoir_

Je suis trop **t_riste_,** c'est ignoble.

Merci à toutes les reviews du précédent chapitre d'ailleurs !

Enfin...

Vous verrez à la fin y'a un** _ptit bonus_** :)

Mais pour ça faut laisser une reveiw !

xD

Nan vous faites comme vous voulez _(mais une pitite review c'est bien aussi xD)_

Enjoy...**the last**...chapter.

o°O Deux saphirs Parmis les étoiles O°o

**

* * *

****Epilogue :**

Les gens disent que l'été est vite arrivé cette année. On n'était pas début Mai que les feuilles encore tremblantes des arbres sortis d'un pâle printemps reverdissaient. Les timides rayons du soleil se faisaient plus forts, illuminant chaque parcelle du parc de l'école, faisant jaillir les fleurs estivales étalées en tâches colorées sur la pelouse vert foncé.

Maintenant, alors que le mois de Juin touchait à sa fin, le lac scintillait de lumière et même le calmar géant ne pouvait résister à l'envie de recevoir sur ses tentacules gesticulants un peu de rayons solaires.

La nature reprenait enfin le dessus, oubliant l'hiver glacial et le printemps humide.

Les chants des oiseaux ajoutaient un peu de musique à cette délicieuse atmosphère, les notes s'échappant des becs de diverses formes portées par le vent doux et chaud du début de saison.

Alors soudain, trouant le silence reposant de cette chaude fin de journée comme une épingle crève un ballon, une multitude de cris explosa dans l'air.

Par la porte principale de l'école, des dizaines, des centaines d'élèves sortaient en riant, chahutant, courant sur l'herbe, envoyant voltiger les fleurs.

Ginny s'élança sur le gazon, suivie de près par Malicia, Juliette et Emma.

Elles roulèrent en riant et s'étalèrent, les bras en croix, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Juliette se releva précipitamment.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? dit-elle aux autres d'une voix surexcitée. On a fini ! C'est terminé ! Plus d'examens ! Plus d'ASPIC's ! A nous la vie !

- Ouiiii ! renchérit Malicia en se redressant à son tour. FINI !

- Fini !! reprirent Ginny et Emma en levant les bras et en s'étreignant.

Et les quatre filles entreprirent de danser comme des groupies, sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique des autres élèves, eux aussi en état de liesse.

Après dix bonnes minutes de danse à concurrencer les indiens, Ginny ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil envahir son visage resplendissant, autorisant la chaleur à chatouiller sa peau découverte.

Fini, comme disait Malicia. Sept ans d'études, sept ans pour en arriver là. Plus d'examens, la vie les attendait, dehors, dès qu'elles auraient passé le portail aux sangliers. Un avenir sûr ou incertain, qu'importe, il était bien là. Elles avaient définitivement quitté la douceur piquante de l'enfance et posaient enfin le bout du pied sur ce chemin tortueux qu'est l'âge mûr.

La rousse rouvrit ses yeux bleus et regarda l'école, la tour d'Astronomie, la Grande Salle dont on apercevait l'intérieur par les immenses fenêtres, les serres de botanique, les cloîtres et toutes les salles diverses que renfermaient les murs du vieux château. Elle pivota et son regard se perdit sur le parc, avec le grand lac où elle aimait tant rêver, le Saule cogneur au loin, les innombrables buissons, arbustes, conifères de la Forêt Interdite dont on apercevait le début.

Les élèves couraient en tous sens, s'étreignant, pleurant même.

Alors les souvenirs de ces sept ans lui remontèrent à la gorge, la prenant tel un raz de marée recouvre le pont d'un bateau.

Plus jamais elle ne courrait dans les couloirs, haletante, angoissée de l'expression de Mc Gonagall à la vue de son retard. Plus jamais elle ne ferait exploser son chaudron en Potions, sous l'œil furieux de Rogue, plus jamais elle ne piquerait un fou rire lorsqu'un plante visqueuse et non identifiée tenterait d'avaler goulûment la tête de Juliette en Botanique. Plus jamais elle ne verrait les statues de glaces, les chandelles magiques, les sapins gigantesques posés un peu partout lors de la période de Noël. Plus jamais elle ne ferait enrager Rusard en "oubliant" d'essuyer la boue sur ses chaussures de Quidditch boueuses. Plus jamais elle n'irait plonger le nez en compagnie d'Emma dans les lourds manuscrits de la Bibliothèque, respirant le savoir, l'inconnu.

Plus jamais elle ne s'endormirait en posant son dernier regard sur les rideaux rouges de son baldaquin, les rayons de la lune jouant sur les cordelettes dorées.

Non, son temps à elle était révolu, elle s'effaçait, laissait la place à d'autres jeunes esprits encore innocents, venant ici pour apprendre la vie.

Ses yeux s'humectèrent. Sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, les larmes jaillirent, témoins de sept années de souvenirs inoubliables, de pleurs, de rires, d'amitié inébranlable, d'amour...

Malicia la serra dans ses bras, bientôt rejointe par Emma et Juliette dont les prunelles brillaient elles aussi.

- On reviendra, murmura la blonde, on reviendra toutes.

Comme en réponse à cette affirmation, une brise légère se leva, chuchotant un « oui » dans les cheveux des quatre jeunes filles.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et rompit le silence d'une voix tremblante.

- De toute façon on restera amies, hein ? Ces deux dernières années auront été les plus belles de ma vie. Vous ne croyez p...

- Si ! coupa Malicia en riant.

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

- Je n'oublierais jamais, je ne vous oublierais jamais. On restera comme ici, comme maintenant, simplement on sera peut-être un peu plus raisonnable ! reprit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ouais, ben vu ton cas, c'n'est pas sûr, coupa Juliette en riant.

Ginny laissa la délicieuse sensation de son rire chasser les regrets, les remords qu'elle aurait pu avoir. On ne pouvait pas retenir le temps. Elles reviendraient. Tous resterait parfait, comme en cet instant.

- Regardez ! cria soudain Emma. Ils arrivent !

Les trois autres suivirent du regard la direction pointée par le doigt de la Poufsouffle.

Là, passant par l'allée centrale du parc, quatres personnes remontaient vers elles. Ginny n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était-ce. Prise d'une joie subite, elle courut vers le plus grand des arrivants en agitant les bras en tout sens.

- Youhou !!

Dean Thomas se retourna vers Harry Potter, un sourire amusé étiré sur ses lèvres.

- C'est à toi ça ? demanda t-il en éclatant de rire et en désignant la rousse qui courait en criant vers eux.

- Eeeh oui, soupira le Survivant, faussement désolé. C'est la fille dont je suis amoureux.

Et sous les rires de Ron et Hermione et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "Tsss" comique s'échappant de la bouche de Dean Thomas, il entreprit de courir à son tour vers Ginny.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota cette dernière en se jetant dans les bras tendus d'Harry.

Il la serra dans ses bras, fermant les yeux, savourant le parfum exotique si familier qui chatouillait son nez.

- J'ai besoin de te dire que c'est pareil pour moi ? répliqua t-il en riant. On est venus vous voir...Je... en fait non, JE suis venu TE voir pendant tes dernières minutes ici.

- Hé ! Bonjour quand même ! s'indigna Ron, au loin, muni néanmoins d'un sourire amusé.

- Salut frérot ! rétorqua Ginny en se détachant du Survivant.

Et sous les exclamations du roux, elle se jeta sur lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Stop, déclara Hermione en essuyant ses yeux rieurs, je me réserve ce privilège.

- Quel privilège ? demanda le roux les cheveux en bataille.

- Celui de t'embêter, mon cœur ! répondit la brune en lui volant un baiser.

- Bon ça suffit, coupa Dean en s'esclaffant devant l'expression du roux. Je suis venu voir ma blonde moi !

- Ta blonde elle est là, clama une voix claire.

Malicia s'approcha du garçon et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Dean lui sourit.

- On va se balader mi amore ?

- Chu d'accord, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

Et main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent.

- Ca fait combien de temps déjà eux deux ? demanda Juliette, pensive.

- Juste après l'histoire de Malefoy, répondit Ginny.

Elle avait toujours ce pincement au cœur quand elle entendait ce nom, mais au fil du temps, il devenait moins prononcé, plus infime. Elle savait que dans quelques mois, peut-être quelques années, elle ne ressentirait plus rien.

- Ca va le boulot ? demanda Emma à la cantonade.

- Super ! avança Hermione en lui décochant un sourire. Ron a réussi son examen pour rentrer au Département des Sports Magiques ! Et moi, je donne des cours de runes.

- Quand à moi, reprit Harry, je suis aspirant Auror.

- Oui, toi je savais, rétorqua Juliette avec un vague geste de la main. Ginny nous a suffisamment tannées avec ça !

La rousse lui tira la langue tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Ron soupira.

- Ca fait bizarre de revenir ici, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil environnant au parc.

- Roh, allez, ça fait juste un an ! s'exclama Hermione en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Elle sourit.

Mais je suis d'accord, je suis un peu nostalgique, surtout que maintenant que les filles ont fini leurs études, on ne pourra plus revenir ici en tant que visiteurs quand on voulait !

Ginny sentit ses lèvres s'étirer elles aussi.

- De toute façon, rien n'a changé entre vous-elle désigna le trio- Alors rien ne changera entre nous ! clama t-elle.

Alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, appelant les élèves sortant de septième année à faire leurs bagages, Harry prit la rousse par le bras. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Je sais que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, mais ça te dirait d'aller où tu sais ?

Avec un hochement affirmatif, cette dernière s'éloigna avec un signe de la main, suivie par le Survivant.

- Et c'eeeest reparti, soupira Ron en les voyant partir.

- Allez, arrêtes, répondit Hermione. Ils ont le droit d'être un peu tout les deux !

Le roux ne remarqua le drôle de sourire sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'herbe gorgée de soleil amortissait leurs pas, comme s'ils marchaient sur des sortes de coussins moelleux naturels. Ils se posèrent au bord du lac, comme lorsqu'ils faisaient quand il était encore à Poudlard. Certains élèves s'amusaient avec l'eau et ils purent distinctement voir Malicia asperger Dean en riant.

Il serra la petite bague dans sa poche. Ses doigts coururent sur le solitaire et son pouls augmenta considérablement.

Elle, ne se doutant de rien, avait posé sa tête sur son torse, les rayons du soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux roux, presque rouges. La turquoise était encore accrochée autour de son cou, pierre bleue, immortelle, témoin d'une histoire commencée depuis maintenant plus d'un an.

Elle chercha automatiquement son journal, habitude révolue, lorsqu'elle flânait toute seule au bord du Lac Noir.

Sans un mot, il sortit la bague de sa poche et la lui présenta. L'astre couchant projeta ses rayons dorés sur le diamant, faisant éclater la lumière en millions de faisceaux.

Quelques dizaines d'entre eux éclairèrent son visage surpris et ses yeux bleus.

Le soleil descendit lentement et le diamant ne fut plus éclairé que par quelques rayons encore vaillamment accrochés au solitaire.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt, elle sourit. Un magnifique sourire, respirant la surprise, la joie, l'amour. Elle ferma les yeux, ivre de bonheur pour lui, des perles salées apparaissant aux coins de ses prunelles.

C'était la fin.

Fin d'une période que les gens nomment communément « l'adolescence ».

Maintenant qu'elle partait de l'école, ils avaient le temps de construire leur avenir, déjà commencé par cette bague.

Le soleil acheva sa course vers l'horizon et les rares élèves encore présents quittèrent le parc, munis de leurs bagages, passant l'arche aux sangliers.

Malicia, en compagnie de Dean, Juliette, Emma, Ron et Hermione leur adressèrent un signe de la main.

Mais eux restaient là, à savourer les derniers instants en compagnie du vieux château qui les avait suivis, eux et leurs secrets, eux et leurs problèmes, jusqu'à ce jour.

Puis, toujours sans un mot, ils se levèrent et après avoir récupéré les bagages dans le Hall suivirent eux aussi le sentier menant à la sortie du parc.

Enfin, _**enfin**_, le soleil emmenait avec lui les mauvais souvenirs.

Sur le pas du portail, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois vers le château.

Puis, mains scellées à jamais, ils passèrent le seuil, alors que les étoiles commençaient à percer le ciel estival d'un bleu profond.

Le train les attendait.

_La vie les attendait ?_

Qu'importe, ils étaient ensemble, et ça à jamais.

**F.I.N.**

**

* * *

****13H 26 et 15 secondes.**

J'ai écrit le mot fin.

**_Oh mon dieu !_**

_Fais une syncope_

_Est réveillée par tous les lecteurs en furie_

Excusez-moi. Hem.

J'arive pas à réaliser. Presque **_un an_** que j'ai commencé cette fiction, et me voila à écrire le mot "Fi.." J'arrive pas à le dire.

:'(

Mes personnages **vont trop me manquer**.

Avant de partir j'aimerais dire un _**énorme**_ merci à tous les revieweur(euses) qui m'ont suivie, pardonnez moi si je ne les cite pas, mais y'en a un peu beaucoup on va dire

En tout cas merci, **_merci merci merci_** ! Sans vous j'aurais pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'au bout !

**Yé vous aime.**

**_BonUs ! :D_**

Je vous propose **différents liens** un peu partout sur la toile pour que vous ayez _mes personnages en visuel_

_**TADÂÂÂÂÂM !**_

Vous aurez la _Ginny de mon imagination_, à part que vous tentez de vous persuader qu'elle a les yeux bleus (c'est le dessin qui m'a parut le plus représentatif de ma Gin' )

**C'est ici :** pagesperso-orange(point)fr/hpdaydream/art/rouge(point)jpg

**Ginny aussi(je l'aime trop celle là)** : andreavenge(point)deviantart(point)com/art/Ginny-Weasley-43961891

**Ginny au Quidditch !** : kassynaverdis(point)deviantart(point)com/art/Year-6-Ginny-57791480

**Représentation de Malefoy :** hito76(point)deviantart(point)com/art/Draco-Malfoy-53493684

**Trop triste, mais cela fait référence aux premiers chapitres** : hito76(point)deviantart(point)com/art/Lui-45181840

**Dans l'ordre : Malicia, Ginny et Emma.** : moemai(point)deviantart(point)com/art/Harry-s-Angels-71645436

**Le Trio !** : hito76(point)deviantart(point)com/art/Trio-Color-53181983

**Haine ( C'est tout à fait ma vision des choses) :** rainmaker135(point)deviantart(point)com/art/Match-Point-38637095

_ps : désolé pour les "points" mais sinon FF ne me prend pas le lien :'(_

_pps : cliquez sur les images pour les agrandir_

Allez, gardez le sourire, je reviens vite ! 

_rire sadique_

**_Au plaisir_**

et encore merci des reviews :)

_Eclate en sanglots incontrôlables _

sSs. Nutpapaye . sSs


	21. Poststory

_Cette fois c'est la bonne_, c'est pour ceux que ça **_interesse..._**

Nouvelle histoire, beaucoup plus radicale et très différente...mais j_'éspère_ qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas.

**L'Ombre du Survivant**

Bisoux à tous et** merci de vos reviews** sur le dernier chapitre de celle-ci.

Je vous aime

**Nut**


End file.
